


Be My Stone

by HappyPalmTree



Series: SuperCorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mystery, SuperCorp, high school years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 80,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPalmTree/pseuds/HappyPalmTree
Summary: Kara receives a box of her old stuff from Eliza and inside is a tin box she doesn't recognize. Hanging out with Lena, Kara finally gets around to opening the tin box to find a mystery inside that turns both their worlds upside down. Proof they knew each other when they were teenagers. How can the impossible not just be possible, but true?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone story.

** PART ONE **

****

** 11:00 A.M., Friday, National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

“I just picked up the package Alex. I can’t believe mom’s been going through the attic cleaning it all out. I took an early lunch break so I could go through it before heading back into work. I’ll let you know if there’s anything good in it. I know it won’t be the treasure trove your box was, those pictures brought back some great memories.” Kara said with a huge smile. She used her hip to push open her door, the keys still dangled in door.

 

Kara walked inside setting the package down on the counter before turning around to retrieve her keys from the door setting them down in their usual place. Kara went to her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and a box of leftover pizza and began eating as she opened the box Eliza sent her.  A light tug on the tape and the flaps pulled opened revealing a mass of school work, certificates, awards, pictures, hand crafted projects, several yearbooks, some small stuff that she used to collect of random human objects that caught her fancy as she grew to understand her new home and a medium size faded olive green tin box labeled with a black sharpie, “ ** _Spring Break Junior Year!_** ” At first Kara didn’t really notice the box her eyes were stuck on the school year books as her mind was dragged into the past unpleasant. Her school years were a harsh lonely learning experience and seeing those year books, the school work and other mementos of the past brought it all to the surface.

 

Growing up an alien in a strange place wasn’t easy, it was very hard but she had the support of her cousin, her adoptive family and the few friends she made along the way which helped her become the superhero she was today. She used to believe things as an adult would be easier, she quickly found out how wrong her assumptions were. Kara still struggled even as Supergirl, life was difficult no matter what she tried. All she truly wanted was to be happy and to keep those she cared about safe which included the citizens of her city. And to do that it was a moment by moment balancing act that didn’t always work out in her favor.

 

Looking to her cousin, Clark, Kara tried to emulate his double life. Clark’s personal and professional success was her inspiration and her dream. He made it seem so easy which made all her failures in work, love and friendship cut bone deep leaving scars only she could feel and see. All her attempts to connect with anyone romantically crashed and burned spectacularly no matter if they were human or alien, she was ready to give up entirely on love. Friendship proved to be just as hard to sustain, one after another despite declarations of friendship and loyalty every person who had declared themselves her friend seemed to betray her and hurt her. Kara didn’t count her adoptive sister Alex as a friend because she was family, her sister and one of the few people she could count on no matter what. Everyone else however, seemed to be as fickle with their loyalty as the changing winds.

 

Then she met someone very special that tested Kara’s friendship theory, she met Lena Luthor. From the very beginning Lena was different, special. Lena defied Kara expectations at every turn challenging Kara in ways she never would have thought possible and quickly became someone Kara needed in her life. Kara had never become friends as quickly with anyone as she did with Lena. Kara loved talking to Lena and being around the brilliant woman. It felt as if they had been friends for forever not ten minutes. The more time Kara spent with Lena the more Kara craved Lena’s company. Lena had become one of the most important people in Kara’s life. They saw many things in each other that others simply did not. They supported each other with unwavering faith through thick and thin while villains tried to tear them down. Each trial of fire only brought them closer, made their bond to each other stronger.

 

There was one thing, however, that could tear the friends apart. A truth Kara was keeping from Lena, the truth about who she really was. The truth that she was not just Kara Danvers from Earth she was also Supergirl from Krypton.

 

Kara loved all her friends but that love came slowly with time and with continual hesitation. Friends, Kara had learned always meant well but those good intentions tended to get Kara hurt and these friends never stuck around. While Kara loved Lena almost immediately and it only grew stronger with each passing day. It tore Kara up from the very beginning that she could not confide the whole truth to Lena and she wanted to. However, Kara was afraid. Afraid that if Lena knew the whole truth Lena would turn against her completely, not just abandon her and worse hate her but become her enemy. Kara needed Lena, she loved Lena and it would break her heart if she lost Lena. So Kara decided she would do whatever it took to keep Lena in her life.

 

Over time Kara became more and more possessive of Lena and their friendship. Kara didn’t want to share Lena, not with anyone. Kara wouldn’t admit it but she never liked any of Lena’s boyfriends and didn’t think any of the men Lena spent time with were worthy of her. Kara understood she was being possessive over Lena, it was just when it came to Lena Kara had a really hard time controlling herself and her emotions. They were just so strong Kara had to act on them, most of the time. So when Lena got close to others Kara’s protective side emerged. Kara thought a few times she might be stepping over the line only Lena never got mad, instead she encouraged Kara more all while displaying an even more fierce protectiveness over Kara. 

 

Then the worst thing happened. Lena began dating within their group of friends. Kara didn’t like that Lena and James got together, in fact, Kara hated them together and really didn’t know how to say that without hurting people’s feelings. Kara was jealous and incredibly annoyed by it all but knew it wasn’t her place to say anything since she herself was just a friend. Friends were supposed to be supportive of their friends when they got into relationships, right? And if she said something and Lena got offended, what if it affected their friendship? What if Lena chose James over Kara and Kara lost Lena? Kara didn’t know what she would do then, Lena meant everything to Kara.  Kara was heavily conflicted and confused by all her feelings. Then very recently Kara took off for a few days to help some friends off world and when returned she found out James and Lena had broken up. Kara was happy about the news but tried to hide it out politeness. Kara hoped it was permeant only time would tell. 

 

The dull drab color of the tin box pulled her eyes away from her memories and her deep thoughts finally catching her attention. With a confused frown Kara pulled the green tin out from under the other papers and held it up reading the label a dozen times over only her memory of the tin and what could be inside was a total blank.

 

“That’s odd. What is this? Spring break junior year, what did I do spring break of junior year?” Kara asked herself out loud hoping it would jog her memory. It did not.

 

Try as she might the memory did not come, other memories of other spring breaks rose to the surface but the one in question remained hidden in the dark confusing Kara more. She could remember the spring break from the year before and the year after and yet, when she tried to recall the spring break from that particular year it was a blank. Kara’s face scrunched up more in confusion and she held the tin up and used her X-Ray vision to see a CD and what looked like a bunch of pictures inside. Now intrigued Kara set the tin down to open it when her cell phone rang. Kara pulled her phone out and saw that it was Lena calling.

 

“Hi Lena.” Kara said brightly.

 

“I thought we were having lunch together today. Where are you? I’m standing at your desk and you’ve gone missing again.” Lena said with a mirthful tone.

 

“My mom sent me a package. I had to pick it up right away. You know how my neighbor is about stealing my packages lately.” Kara said with a frown.

 

“You could move into my building?” Lena offered with a playful eagerness in her voice.

 

“I couldn’t afford living in your building.” Kara answered bluntly with a roll of eyes and a happy smile.

 

“I could buy the building then it would affordable for just you.” Lena offered and Kara could tell she was actually serious.

 

“Lena…no.”

 

“I could buy your building and kick out your neighbor then?” Lena offered sweetly making Kara laugh.

 

“That’s not necessary either but I appreciate both offers. Thank you Lena but I think I’m going to try talking to my neighbor again first.” Kara said unable to stop the ear to ear grin from forming.

 

“If you say so but if you need my help all you have to do is say the words and it will be done.” Lena said seriously.

 

“I know and love you for that. Thank you Lena.”

 

“What are best friends for?” Lena said brightly, her happiness coming through in her voice.

 

“For always being the best. I’ll be back at the office in a flash. See you soon!” Kara said hanging up.

 

Kara looked at the green tin one more time frowning a little then grabbed her keys heading back out. She returned to work immediately searching for Lena and ran into James.

 

“Hi James, have you seen Lena? We’re supposed to be having lunch.” Kara asked.

 

“She’s in my office taking a call. She may be a minute. Hey I didn’t get that story you said you emailed me earlier. Can you resend it to me?” James asked as he began walking to different part of the office.

 

“I’ll do that right now.” Kara replied giving James her usual winning smile. Heading to her desk Kara passed by Nia Nal’s desk and overheard her friend listening to a familiar track on her headphones. Nia had been listening to the same set of songs for a week now. It was very catchy music and today Kara couldn’t resist.

 

“Hey Nia!”

 

“Oh hi Kara!”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt but I have to know. What are you listening to? I keep hearing pieces of it and I need to know who the artist is. What I’ve heard keeps getting stuck in my head in a good way.” Kara explained.

 

“Oh I’m listening to Years & Years. They’re amazing! I love them and you know what, they’re in town tonight for a concert. You should go! Last I checked there were still tickets available.” Nia said with excitement.

 

“Oh, really that would be so much fun! Where are they playing at?” Kara asked already planning on how she could make time for a concert.

 

“Top Hat Theater.”

 

“That’s a great place to see a show. I think I may see you tonight Nia. Thanks for the heads up.” Kara said pulling out her phone and looking up the band and venue.

 

Kara walked directly to her desk as she downloaded Years & Years latest album. She quickly emailed James the file he needed just as she heard a familiar set of footsteps. It was quickly followed by a familiar and welcome scent that she knew well, a perfume wore by only one person she knew.  Kara turned to greet her best friend with a big smile. “Hi Lena!”

 

“Are you ready for lunch, I’m famished?” Kara asked as she finished buying two tickets to the Years & Years show that evening.

 

“Then please allow me to remedy that terrible situation my dear and you can fill me in on everything your mother sent you.” Lena said with a happy smile.

 

As they made their way downstairs they spotted a news story about Supergirl on the TV. It was a positive piece that they only heard a few words from just enough to change the subject.

 

“I’m sure your friend has already told you,” Lena said with a nervous glance and a hesitant smile toward Kara before continuing on. “That I’ve reconsidered my previous stance on Supergirl. I know things can’t be as they were before but I’m willing to be open-minded from here forward.”

 

“I hope that one day you can be as close to Supergirl as you are to me. She needs more real friends, especially with such good people.” Kara said reaching out and hugging Lena.

 

“You think I’m good people?” Lena asked unable to hide her surprise.

 

“I don’t think Lena **_I know_** you’re good people Lena.” Kara said with total assurance and a bright confident smile that put Lena’s fears at ease.  Kara continued on while looking Lena in the eyes, “You’re the first person I think of when I’m in real trouble, my sister is second. I know you’ll do the right thing and you do.”

 

Lena smiled tearing up and looking away so Kara wouldn’t see the tears even though Kara did. Lena said holding Kara tight. “Thank you Kara, you have no idea how much that all means to me.”

 

They let each other go with an unspoken reluctance and linked arms for the walk to the waiting car.

 

“Hey Lena what are you doing tonight? I know this is last minute but I’ve got two tickets to a concert and I really want you to come with me.” Kara said with great enthusiasm and a gently tug on Lena’s arm.

 

“Tonight? Sure! What time?” Lena replied with a happy smile that made her eyes twinkle.

 

“The show starts at eight but there are a few opening acts first. Wow Lena, you didn’t even ask what band it was before you accepted.” Kara said astounded by her friend’s generosity.

 

“You’ve shared enough of your music with me since we’ve become friends that I totally trust your word on a good band. And I know if you’ve already bought the tickets then they must be something special so of course I’m in. I just need to take care of something first.”

 

“Okay.” Kara replied very happy that Lena accepted the invitation.

 

They reached the car and Lena motioned for Kara to get in first, Lena hung back to make a quick call. The driver understood and closed the door after Kara leaving Kara alone in the car for a few moments. Outside the car Lena made her phone call and Kara heard the whole thing.

 

“Hello James? Hi it’s Lena.”

 

“Hi Lena! I thought you were doing lunch with Kara?”

 

“I am, we’re on our way now. I just needed to cancel dinner with you tonight. Something important has come up.”

 

“Oh…well, I can’t say that I’m not disappointed because I am. I was really looking forward to seeing you. I don’t know how we’re supposed to try to work things out if we don’t see each other.”

 

“How about I make it up to you over lunch tomorrow? We can use the time to make plans for the weekend and really give this second chance a try.” Lena offered.

 

“Okay that sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow James.”

 

Lena hung up the phone and motioned to the driver she was ready to enter the car. The driver opened up the door and shut it after she climbed in, he was quick to get to the driver’s seat and then off to their destination. Kara noticed Lena’s frown as she got into the car and decided to distract her friend.

 

“Would you like to listen to the band we’ll be seeing tonight?” Kara asked scooting closer to Lena.

 

“I would love that.”

 

“I have their latest album on my phone.” Kara said as she pulled up Years & Years.

 

They listened to the album on the way to the restaurant using Kara’s phone while they looked up the band using Lena’s phone. The more the listened to the album and the more they learned about the band the more excited they became for the show. It was all they could talk about over a long lunch. Afterward Lena dropped Kara back off at work with a promise to meet up at the concert that night. The rest of the day flew by in what felt like a blink of an eye. Lena finished up work and went home to shower and get ready while Kara wrapped up a story submitting it before heading out as Supergirl for a couple hours. Kara still had enough time to go home and get ready for the concert without rushing. And because it was Tuesday it was quiet, no extra calls for Supergirl and no requests for Kara to attend any social gatherings so she could go to the concert with Lena guilt free. There had been so much going on of late, it was rare to go out on a whim to do something impulsive and fun. They were all experiencing a moment of quiet so Kara figured why not take advantage of it.

 

Kara took a cab to the concert venue and found Lena waiting for her at the front doors. It was a little after eight and there was already a crowd gathered trying to get in with others still buying tickets. Lena rushed up to her and greeted Kara enthusiastically, she had her hair down and wore a silver and red sparkling top with faux black leather pants and matching boots. Lena’s gave Kara a hug and a kiss on the cheek getting her bright red lipstick on Kara.

 

“You have the best timing Kara. I just got here.” Lena said entwining her arm with Kara’s and pulling her toward the entrance.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t have to wait. You look amazing. I think I should have dressed up more.” Kara said pushing up her glasses with a shy smile and defeated shrug. Kara was wearing jeans, brown shoes, and a light blue button up shirt with her hair pulled back at with a small silver clip. It was almost identical to what she often wore to work, Kara didn’t realize it until she saw how fun and amazing Lena looked and immediately realized her missed opportunity.

 

“Nonsense Kara, you look great.” Lena insisted.

 

Kara silently gave her a stern look that firmly said she did not believe her. Lena laughed then offered, “If you’re feeling self-conscious about it may I make a suggestion?”

 

“Of course.” Kara replied relaxing and leaning into Lena.

 

“If you want to tone down the reporter on the beat look, which I personally love on you by the way; I would suggest three things.” Lena said with her confident smile that Kara couldn’t resist.

 

“I’ll do whatever you say.” Kara said with complete honesty and Lena’s eyes lit up.

 

“Great! First I need you to roll up your sleeves to above your elbow. You need to show off your arms, they’re sexy. Second, take the clip out and let down your hair. You have such beautiful hair. Third, unbutton three more buttons and you’ll be perfect, total sex.”

 

Kara pulled away from Lena and did as she was instructed all while keeping eye contact with Lena. She rolled up her sleeves, let down her hair and unbuttoned a few more buttons. Lena’s smile grew bigger and bigger until Kara was done and raised her hands as if asking silently “So?”

 

“I love it! You look amazing, so sexy!” Lena declared.

 

“Really, wow. Thank you.” Kara said biting her bottom lip and smiling shyly.

 

The line moved forward and in a few moments they were at the door showing their ID’s then their tickets. They made their way inside finding the bar first and getting a drink before wandering around to check out the layout of the venue. They ran into Nia as they were about to head upstairs. Nia was with a group of eight people, they were excited for the show.

 

“Kara! Kara! Over here! Over here! Hi guys!” Nia said waving enthusiastically at the pair calling them over.

 

“Hi Nia!” Kara said pulling Lena with her through the crowd.

 

“I’m so glad you came to the show! This is going to be so much fun!” Nia said her smile was from ear to ear.

 

“I totally agree! I can’t wait and thank you again for telling me about the show. I’m so glad we came. I would have been so disappointed if I missed it.” Kara said with a smile that equaled Nia’s in radiance and enthusiasm.

 

“I know exactly what you mean. I’ve been a fan for a while but this is the first chance I’ve had to see them in person. I would have been crushed if I had missed this.” Nia said then took a good look at Kara. “Wow Kara you look great tonight! I love this relaxed out to party look you’ve got going on. So sexy!”

 

“You really think so Nia?” Kara asked while glancing over to Lena who silently gloated with pride.

 

“Oh yeah! You look amazing but totally yourself at the same time. It a great look for you.” Nia said.

 

“Thank you Nia.” Kara said with a happy smile.

 

“You brought Miss Luther with you.” Nia said giving Lena a huge smile.

 

“Kara played me Palo Santo’s. I loved it. I changed my plans to come tonight. And Nia please, call me Lena when we’re out having fun.”

 

“Thank you Lena and you’re not going to regret this. From everything I’ve read online they’re even better live.” Nia said.

 

“Hey Nia who are these people?” A friend of Nia’s asked coming over to them.

 

“We’re friends of Nia’s from work, I’m Kara and this is Lena.” Kara said making the introductions. Nia just beamed and nodded in agreement then introduced Kara and Lena to all eight of her friends. It was a whirl-wind of introductions and associations.

 

“We’re heading upstairs to check it out. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” Kara said as she gently pulled Lena into motion toward the stairs.

 

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other at the bar. I like to dance and I am always refilling my water. I’ll keep my eye out for you all.” Nia said with an affirmative head nod.

 

“See you later. Enjoy the show!” Lena said smiling at Nia and her friends as she pushed Kara up the stairs. They gave each other a loaded look yet both waited to speak until they were upstairs and way out of ear shot. They found a third bar upstairs and ordered a second round. They made small talk while they waited for their drinks and once they had them in hand they went in search of seats. They quickly found a pair of seats next to the railing with the perfect view and it even came with a tiny table for them to set their drinks down upon. Kara offered Lena the better view of the two seats which was seat next to the railing then sat down next to her.

 

“I can’t even recall the last time I went to a concert. I think the last thing I did for fun was game night at your place or dinner with James which is never as fun as it sounds. Wow, hearing that all out loud I can hear how sad it sounds now.” Lena said with a sad frown.

                                                                                                                                  

“If I went into detail how boring my social calendar is you’d cry for me. Lena it’s not sad. And why is dinner with James so bad?” Kara asked unable to help herself after the opening Lena left her.

 

“Let’s just say the expectations are always too high and the disappointments more and more shattering.” Lena said looking away with a far off troubled expression. Kara frowned and instinctively wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulders. The beautiful brunette leaned into Kara and sighed as she confessed, “I used to think James and I could be a match because he was handsome, intelligent, and a good person. Plus he was a part of your inner circle, all the proof I needed that he was one of the good ones. Only the more I get to know him the more we clash. I don’t understand it. If we were just friends there would be no problem but dating and trying to be more…there’s been nothing but problems.”

 

“I actually understand what you’re saying.” Kara said with a sympathetic smile.

 

“You do? How?”

 

“I had a brief thing with James when I first started at CatCo. I had a very similar experience with him.” Kara confessed and Lena’s eyes lit up with understanding.

 

“He had you and he let you go?” Lena asked staring hard into Kara’s eyes. Kara grew uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny; she squirmed in her seat as she shrugged admitting. “There was no way it could work between James and I, in the beginning I hope we could find a way but I had to come to terms with the fact we just didn’t work as anything other than friends. I find that to be the case with most of my romantic entanglements.”

 

“I’m sorry about that Kara. I’ve had similar luck in the romance department. But at least in the friend department things have turned around since I’ve met you.” Lena said with a beaming smile as she leaned further into Kara.

 

“That’s true and being your friend is one of the best things in my life.” Kara said sincerely looking into Lena’s brilliant green eyes that were catching the light in the dim room. Lena’s joy at Kara’s statement was shown in every part of Lena’s face, her eyes sparkled and the tension that was always present in her brows disappeared and her mouth pulled into the widest happiest smile.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth Kara.” Lena said before leaning over to kiss Kara on the cheek. Kara grinned looking away at the crowd below, she didn’t want Lena to see just how happy that small gesture made her or how it much it excited her. They were just friends after all.

 

“Wow, this place is filling up fast. For a UK band they are very popular over here.” Lena commented watching the venue fill up. Kara nodded in agreement adding, “It makes me happy to see that, they’re music is great. I hope they blow up and sell out all of their shows.”

 

“I wonder when the first act is going to go on.” Lena said as she continued to sip her drink and scan the audience.

 

“Soon I think, they seem to be setting up for someone. I just hope they’re good. I haven’t had a chance to check out the opening bands, I’ve been so focused on Years & Years.” Kara said as she finished her drink.

 

“I think not knowing the opening bands are like opening small gifts. Will they be good? Bad? Who knows, we’ll soon find out. And finding a new good band through an opening act is like the best surprise of the evening. You know the band you’re here to see is good or you wouldn’t be here but the opening act is always a tossup.” Lena said then finished her drink as well.

 

“I’ve never looked at it like that before. That’s a great way of looking at it.” Kara said nodding in agreement.

 

“Hey, I’m going to go get another drink. Would you like another one Lena?” Kara asked as she got up.

 

“I’d love another one Kara, thank you.” Lena said with a bright smile. Kara smiled back in reflex, her smile matching Lena’s in size and intensity as she stepped closer. A trio of roadies stepped out onto the stage and began sound checking the equipment on the stage making it harder to hear. Kara reached out putting a warm familiar hand on Lena’s shoulder and leaned in putting her lips almost against Lena’s ear to ask what she wanted to drink. Lena shivered then turned toward Kara pulling Kara close by wrapping her hand around the back of Kara’s neck and pulling her close to say into Kara’s ear.

 

“I don’t want the same thing as before. You know what I like Kara, surprise me.”

 

Kara felt the heat of Lena’s breath and the slight press of Lena’s lips to her very sensitive ear and felt an electric shiver run up her spine. Kara licked her lips and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before answering. “I’m on it. Be right back.”

 

Kara stood up and dashed off for the bar breathing a little heavy and feeling a tiny bit flushed. She loved being close to Lena but those times when she could be physically close to Lena; it was something else entirely and was beyond addicting. Kara found herself always looking for excuses to be physically close to Lena but tried to act as nonchalant about it as possible. However, in moments like that when Lena initiated the close contact it threw Kara off balance in a way that felt dangerous and scary. Yet, Kara craved it more and more.

 

Kara needing a moment to regain control of how she was feeling went to the bar downstairs to get their drinks. The usual stress of her daily life of being Kara and Supergirl faded totally into the background as her thoughts completely focused on Lena and being there that night with her friend. Of course Kara’s eyes scanned the crowd for trouble as she waited in line to get to the bar, as she waited for their drinks after ordering and as she walked back upstairs. It was hard for Kara to turn that part of herself off, it was automatic. She noticed two couples fighting, a few people in the crowd looking for a fight as well as a number of underage drinking and few people sneaking a marijuana joint. The security personnel making their rounds around the venue only noticed about thirty percent of what Kara did, Kara almost felt compelled to say something but she didn’t want to spend too long away from Lena. By the time she return to Lena’s side the first act came on.

 

A young woman with a guitar and a laptop walked out onto the stage and began playing her music. Kara sat down and handed Lena her drink, Lena greeted Kara with a big smile and as she took her drink from Kara with her left hand she used her right arm wrapping it around Kara pulling her close. Lena took a big sip of her drink and her face exploded in delight.

 

“This is good Kara! Thank you.”

 

“You said earlier today you weren’t in the mood for your usual tastes so I thought go sweet with a twist.” Kara said proud that she could surprise Lena with something Lena liked.

 

“The spicy kick at the end is wonderful. You always know what I like Kara. How do you do that? You’re the only person who can get it right.” Lena said leaning into Kara. The blonde beamed with happiness as she shrugged, “You’re important to me Lena. I pay attention.”

 

“It’s more than that but thank you. You’re very important to me too. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.” Lena said.

 

A new song began and they fell silent listening to the poetic lyrics and melodic rhythms of the music. The artist was really good and had great catchy songs. Soon though her set was over and the next act a band made up of a drummer, a guitar player and a female singer came on immediately picking up the tempo. They were energetic performers who put on a great show and their music made you want to dance. Lena and Kara were really enjoying themselves and they kept commenting to each how glad they were they had found seat up top because the later it got the more crowded the venue became. Soon the second opening act was wrapping up and Lena offered to get them their next round.

 

Kara thanked Lena and held her seat as more and more people pushed looking for seats and spots to see the show. Kara was firm the seat was taken and even making sure that no one pushed into their spot on the balcony. Then a brunette with large breasts and long legs walked up to Kara’s spot, she had brown eyes and pretty face. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and even tighter jeans with converse sneakers. The brunette introduced herself when bumped into Kara.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I’m Brenda.” The brunette smiled flirtatiously at Kara.

 

“Nice to meet you Brenda, I’m Kara.”  Kara replied with her usual friendliness.

 

“Hey is that seat open?” Brenda asked leaning in toward Kara and slightly pushing her breasts toward Kara’s face. Kara smiled politely and held up her hand palm out as she replied. “No it’s taken.”

 

“That sucks. So are you a big Years & Years fan?” Brenda asked reaching out and touching Kara on the arm as she smiled more at the blonde sitting down.

 

“I’m growing into one. Are you a big fan?” Kara asked pushing up her glasses looking Brenda in the eyes the whole time.

 

“I’ve been a huge fan of theirs from the beginning. I knew they were going to blow up. Kara, that’s a beautiful name, it really suits you.”

 

“Thank you.” Kara replied.

 

“What are you doing after the show? Want to get together? Hang out? Party? It’d be a lot of fun. Are you busy?” Brenda asked leaning over to wrap her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

 

“Yes…” Kara began to say when Brenda cut her off with a disappointed pout. “Really? Why?”

 

“Kara will be busy with me. Now excuse me!” Lena said loudly three steps away holding two full pint glasses surprising both Kara and Brenda.

 

The brunette jumped turning and looking at Lena only to see Lena’s very irritated and annoyed expression. Brenda shot away from Kara with lightning speed and backed away with hands up. Kara looked happy and relieved to see Lena so when Lena asked Kara to move over into her seat Kara quickly did. Lena sat down handing Kara her drink then turned to look at Brenda with an icy glare making sure the woman understood. Brenda disappeared into the crowd a moment later.

 

“Was someone trying to take my seat?” Lena asked sipping on her drink trying to let go of what she walked up to.

 

“I would never let anyone take your seat. She was just being friendly.” Kara assured Lena who looked a little hurt.

 

“If you want to hang out with that woman after the show Kara…you can. I don’t want stand in your way. You’re an amazing person, she’d be lucky to count you as a friend.” Lena said with a tight slightly sad smile. Kara reached out taking Lena’s hand entwining their fingers together as she said, “I only want to hang out with you tonight Lena. I would never put off hanging out with you for anything other than saving the world. I swear.”

 

“I’m sorry if I’m being so sensitive tonight Kara. I don’t like sharing out time alone together when it’s so rare. I know I’m being selfish.” Lena said looking away until Kara reached out with her right hand and gently touched Lena’s chin leading Lena to look back at her.

 

“I don’t think you’re being selfish Lena. I understand. I don’t like sharing our time together either.” Kara said putting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena relaxed and the smile returned to her lips.

 

The venue’s light went dark then the stage lit up red as the real show began. Years & Years music started to pump loudly throughout the venue getting the audience excited. Then stepping from the shadows like a leather clad angle with bright red hair front man Olly Alexander began to sing “Sanctify” to start the show and the audience went wild. Immediately the crowd pushed forward and those up in the balcony surged forward toward the rails. Suddenly half a dozen people began pushing behind Kara and Lena trying to get to the rail to see the show better. Lena got irritated at the pushy jerks and turned to ask them to step back but she was ignored. Kara noticed what was going on and asked Lena to switch seats with her then pushed her chair back to force the jerks back. There was no getting Kara to move when she didn’t want to so the jerks in the back pushing to the rail gave up by the next song and moved on to try to find a spot someplace else.

 

As the next song started, Lena leaned over to say into Kara’s ear. “Thank you Kara. The way they kept pushing into the back of the chair, it was like they were hovering over me. I couldn’t breathe. I don’t know how you handle it.”

 

“They don’t bother me. I’m not going to let anyone ruin our night.” Kara said her lips practically pressed to Lena’s ear to be heard over the music.

 

Lena smiled happily at Kara and gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back toward the stage. Kara grinned and sighed happy in the moment. The show was off to a great start and as Years & Years went into the third song of the evening, “Karma” the crowd went wild again and even Kara started singing along. She grabbed Lena in excitement gushing how much she loved the song. Next came “Lucky Escape” followed by “Preacher” but when that song wrapped up Olly Alexander s spoke to the crowd for a moment bringing the energy down as he introduced a slower song. The whole crowd fell silent as “Hypnotize” began with soft blue and white lights replacing the usual red making the stage feel intimate. For the first time Kara got a chance to really hear the lyrics to the song, Kara listened intently while watching Lena who was watching the singer on stage.

****

**_“I had a dream of a ship that we sailed in the night. Such a sweet, sweet call; the siren it soothes my mind. Who am I going to be when the curtain is drawn? In the cold, cold light they whispered to me: “take it all” Ooh the fortune said, flowers bloom with no regret. Surround me body and soul, pull me into your glow, make me blush. Unbound me, spin me in gold as the story unfolds in your touch. Ooh…Who can breathe me into life? Ooh, just one more look at you. My heart has been hypnotized.”_ **

****

The lyrics and melody of the song really struck a chord with Kara causing unexpected introspection. It was a little unsettling. Yet caught up in the song and its powers Kara couldn’t stop it.

****

**_“I know a place where it’s always so perfect and blue. And the boy say, “Babe, believe me it’s all for you.” Ooh the fortune said, flowers bloom with no regret. Surround me body and soul, pull me into your glow, make me blush. Unbound me, spin me in gold as the story unfolds in your touch. Ooh…Who can breathe me into life? Ooh, just one more look at you. My heart has been hypnotized.”_ **

 

Kara stared at Lena in the changing light wondering why the song made her think of Lena so much and how Lena looked so beautiful in shifting colors. Yet, the more she silently questioned things the more questions and problems arose, all of them Kara still wasn’t ready to answer.

**“ _And every color comes to life, as petals fall before your eyes. You kiss me and I’m hypnotized. Surround me body and soul, pull me into your glow, make me blush. Unbound me, spin me in gold as the story unfolds in your touch. Ooh…Who can breathe me into life? Ooh, just one more look at you. My heart has been hypnotized.”_**

****

When the song was finished Lena broke out into loud applause while Kara sat in silent looking troubled. However by the time Lena turned around to look at Kara, the blonde had her troubles well-hidden and was back to enjoying the show. Song after song Years & Years held their audience captivated.  Kara was openly enjoying the music while Lena adored front man Olly Alexander. Lena rotated leaning against the rail with both arms to leaning back against Kara which Kara loved. They didn’t leave their seats until the show was over. Once the band had left the stage everyone began to file out Lena and Kara kept to their seats for a few minutes waiting for the crowds on the stairs to clear out.

 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Kara asked.

 

“I loved it! I wasn’t sure what to expect, it’s been a while since I’ve been to a live concert like this. And I’m glad we got to see it from up here, this view was amazing. Thank you for inviting me Kara, this was so much fun.” Lena said.

 

“Thank you for coming with me. This was a lot of fun. This was a great show. Which song was your favorite?” Kara asked. The upstairs finally cleared out and they stood up and headed for the stairwell.

 

“Before tonight I would have said Sanctify or If You’re Over Me but after seeing them live I have to say Hypnotize. I love that song.” Lena said reaching out and linking her arm with Kara’s and pulling the blonde through what was left of the crowd. Kara loved when her friend did that and willingly went wherever Lena pulled her. They picked up the conversation once they were out on the street and there were less drunk people.

 

“What was your favorite song Kara?” Lena asked leading Kara to a waiting car.

 

“Same as yours actually.” Kara answered with her shy smile and adjustment of her glasses.

 

“It’s a great song, I love the lyrics.” Lena said glancing at Kara and smiling. Kara smiled back quickly looking away unable to hold Lena’s gaze. Kara followed Lena into the waiting car and Lena gave her driver Kara’s address.

 

“Do you have time for one more drink before heading home?” Kara asked.

 

“I will say for a drink or two but only if we get to keep talking about the show. We have to discuss that cute outfit Olly was wearing and that cape! That was the perfect touch.” Lena said with an excited expression. Kara giggled and nodded in agreement, “It was amazing.”

 

They chatted about the fantastic outfit Olly Alexander was wearing during the show for the short drive to Kara’s place. Lena asked the driver to hang around and accompanied Kara upstairs. Lena reached the door first and used her key to open Kara’s door for her. Kara just thanked Lena and followed the beautiful brunette in.

 

“What would you like to drink Lena?” Kara asked closing the door behind her, setting her keys down in their usual spot. Lena set her purse down and followed Kara to the kitchen thinking about what she wanted to drink.

 

“Do you have any bottles left out of that case of wine I gave you for Christmas?” Lena asked.

 

“Lena you gave me three cases of wine. Which one would you like to open? I only drink them with you and Alex.” Kara said.

 

“The merlot would be nice.” Lena said as she moved to the kitchen and retrieved the bottle opener. Kara went to the closet to get the bottle of wine, she found Lena looking at the faded olive green tin box.

 

“This must contain the best things!” Lena said giving Kara a bright smile.

 

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t opened it yet and I don’t remember what’s in it.” Kara admitted handing Lena the bottle then moved the get them both wine glasses. Lena opened the bottle with ease and was soon pouring them both a glass of wine.

 

“Then open it and find out.” Lena said with encouragement. Kara shrugged taking a large sip of wine then grabbed the box and flipped it open. Both women looked inside to the see a medium sized envelope filled with something sitting inside with a CD sitting on top. The CD was marked, **_“Kara sings “STONE” acoustic”_** which immediately caught both women’s attention.

 

“What is that?” Lena asked. It was obvious she wanted to reach over and grab the CD but she restrained herself allowing Kara to do it.

 

Kara picked up the CD looking at it with curiosity and complete confusion. She didn’t recognize it at all and that really bothered her. Kara looked up at Lena admitting with a small frown, “I wish I could tell you what this was but I can’t. I have no memory of this at all, none of it unfortunately.”

 

“Then play it and find out what’s on it. Maybe that will jog your memory.” Lena said trying to be helpful.

 

Kara looked to Lena and nodded in agreement, she walked over to her storage closet and pulled out an old portable CD player with large speakers and brought it back to the kitchen. Kara sat it down on the counter plugging it in then put the CD into the player and pressed play. Kara took a step back picking up her wine glass sipping on it. Lena stood two steps away on the other end of the counter sipping on her own glass waiting to hear what was on the CD. They heard the player turn on and the CD begin to spin sudden the speaker came alive with a moment of static. Followed by two distinct girls laughing, Kara and Lena both stood up straight and gave each other a curious look. They heard a young girl speak, a young girl that sounded very familiar.

 

“ _Okay…wait…Should I make the dedication at the beginning before the song or after I do the song?”_

 

Kara hit the pause button and turned to Lena with an unsure expression. “I think this is me speaking. I sort of recognize my voice here. It was so long ago, I would have been so young.”

 

“I can see it.” Lena replied agreeing. Lena was getting a huge kick out all of it while Kara was more bothered by the mystery than amused by it. Kara nodded along with Lena’s statement then hit rewind then play again. They listened to Kara ask the end of the question again then a different girl with a very different voice answered.

 

“ _Do the dedication now_.”

 

“Kara pause the recording.” Lena asked and Kara immediately hit the button. Lena looked really confused.

 

“That’s so strange. It couldn’t be. There’s no way.” Lena said looking off in the distance. Kara watched her waiting for an explanation, when Lena realized Kara was watching her she smiled shrugging as she said. “The other girl’s voice, she sounds an awful lot like me. I’ve heard myself on recordings too many times, I know exactly what I sound like even back then when I was younger and it’s just uncanny. Only, how could it be possible you know?”

 

Kara nodded in agreement that it would be impossible and pressed play again. They sipped more of their wine as they heard someone plucking an acoustic guitar before they heard the voice of young Kara again.

 

“ _I’m just going to say for those listening. I could never have done this without the help of my best friend. My best friend who is also playing the guitar for this song I will be singing called, “Stone” by Alessia Cara…”_

 

Kara hit the pause button with her face all scrunched up. She turned to Lena and pointed out, “I didn’t start singing around other people until I was almost nineteen. I was really shy about my voice until a class I took in college. I have no memory of this Lena.”

 

“That’s very strange Kara I’m not sure how we could explain that. I do know the song though. I’ve been obsessed with it since I was a teenager. I love Alessia Cara’s version since it is her song and all but there’s this other version I heard once that I can’t out of my head. The thing is I could never find it again and it’s always driven me crazy that I could never find it. And it’s this other unattainable version that keeps me forever obsessed with that song, if not that whole album.” Lena said with a faraway look and a nod of her head.

 

“Stone is one of my all-time favorite songs but I can only listen to it once in a while because I get a sense I’m missing something and I’m always left frustrated. Damn, maybe this is why.” Kara said and now with a look of determination she reached down and pressed play. Young Kara’s voice spoke again.

 

“ _This song is dedicated to my best friend, the person who gives me strength to really be not just the person I am but the person I dream to be, my best friend Lena Luthor._ ”

 

Kara had been in the middle of taking a sip of wine and accidently snorted it into her nose. Lena dropped her wine glass on the floor shattering the glass and getting wine everywhere. Lena shook her head insisting, “That’s just not possible. We didn’t meet until recently, I didn’t know you back then and I’m the only Lena Luthor on this planet.”

 

An acoustic guitar began to play as Young Kara began to sing, “ ** _So much on my mind. I think I think too much. Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words. But time comes to rest when you are by side, it blurs. And I will follow where this takes me. And my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken be my safety. In a world of uncertain say you’ll be my stone.”_**

****

“Holy crap…That’s the voice!” Lena whispered her face pale her eyes wide.

 

Kara turned back to the box and picked up the envelope opening it revealing a packet of printed pictures. Kara pulled them out and Lena rushed to her side to see the pictures, both women’s face’s exploded in shock. Eyes wide, mouths open, they both blinked walking away then came back. Kara spread the pictures out looking for answers only to find none. They both stared hard the old pictures rapidly blinking at the images they could not believe to be real. Multiple images of a teenage Kara and a teenage Lena; together with their arms around each other’s shoulders inside Eliza’s house and in the woods with both girls looking excited and really happy.

 

“ ** _Change in every wind, the sands of time don’t know our name. Oh, nothings sure, but surely as we stand, I promise I will stay the same. And I’ve never seen forever, but I know we’ll remain…”_**


	2. Two

** PART TWO **

**_The Start of Spring Break Week Junior Year, many years ago…_ **

** 9:00 A.M., Saturday, Midvale, Danvers House **

****

“I still don’t understand how she convinced you to let her stay Mom.” Alex grumbled glaring at Kara over her folded arms.

 

“She’s staying because her friends are staying, she’ll have a better time at home then following us around National City for the week. This is our time to help you figure out which college you’re going to Alex. You need to focus on that, not what your sister will be up to while we’re gone. That’s for me to worry about and besides I’ve arranged for Mrs. Emerson from down the lane to come by to check on Kara and bringing your sister dinner. She won’t be alone.” Eliza said with eternal patience.

 

“Kara doesn’t have any friends.” Alex snidely pointed out.

 

Kara grimaced at the hurtful comment and frowned looking down at the table as she insisted, “I do have friends Alex, just because they’re not as great as your friends, doesn’t mean you get to be a mean to me. Penny Ferrell and Mary Leach are both staying in town for the break, we made plans to hang out and do stuff. I don’t want to be bored all week and I promised mom I will check in multiple times a day every day just like last time.”

 

“It’s not like I’m going out drinking or throwing raging parties. And if I did it’s not as if anyone would come.” Kara joked and that got Alex to smirk and laugh and nod her head in agreement.

 

“It’s still not fair. I was never left home alone like this, even now.” Alex said with a disgusted expression.

 

“If there’s an emergency I will call mom. If anything happens I will call mom. I know the drill.” Kara insisted and Eliza smiled.

 

“This isn’t the first time Kara’s will be home alone, and it’s only two days longer than the last time. Kara can handle this, she’s already proven that. So Alex, stop stalling. Go get the rest of your stuff in the car. If we’re going to make our check in time we need to leave now. Kara we’ve gone over all the rules and what I’m expecting of you. I know you can handle yourself and you’ve been home alone before but never for this long. I am putting my trust in you Kara to be responsible. And you have to be home every evening when Mrs. Emerson comes by with dinner, if you’re not here to check in with her I will know and I will come home immediately. Understand?”

 

“I do. I promise I won’t get into any trouble.” Kara said with a sweet smile. She was excited to be alone for once which was rare since arriving on the planet but at the same time she had apprehensions about being left alone for so long. The last time she was left alone was for a family funeral for Eliza’s aunt and was home alone for three days. By the third day it felt as if Eliza and Alex would never return, Kara cried with relief when she heard their car pull into the driveway.

 

Kara helped Eliza load the car with the rest of Alex’s stuff then waved at them as they drove off. Once the car disappeared down the road she turned back to the house even though she could still hear them talking and it made her smile. After a while even their voices faded and Kara realized she was really alone. Suddenly the house seemed so empty and big. She was immediately bothered by how quiet it was. Kara could hear every animal within a ten mile radius and every neighbor as they woke up and went about their morning. She was still having a hard time tuning out sounds and distractions so she turned on music then a movie. It worked and helped her feel less alone.

 

Kara made herself a huge bowl of cereal and milk for breakfast and watched a movie. Then she ate three huge bowls of popcorn while she watched a second movie. By the third movie she was raiding the standing freezer for ice cream and ate what she could find. Being alone meant no one could tell her she was eating too much and since she had a hard time getting full she just kept snacking. By that afternoon she was on movie five, Kara had stopped the DVD to get a new bag of chips and another can of soda. In the kitchen Kara was shocked to find she was out of chips. So she went to make more popcorn and found that she was out of that too. Then she checked the standing freezer and saw only frozen pieces of meat meant for later dinners.

 

“Well shoot Kara, this is no good. There are no more snacks. Now what am I going to do?” Kara said to herself as she looked over her dire situation. Using the house phone Kara called Eliza on her cell asking if it was okay to go buy some snacks. To Kara’s surprise, Eliza told her there was an envelope on her desk in her office with some cash inside for Kara to buy snacks for this week. Eliza reminded Kara to blend in on her trips into town and told her she loved her before hanging up. Kara went in search of the envelope and was shocked to find a couple hundred dollars in cash with a small note from Eliza written on a post it note that read:

 

**_Enjoy your time Kara, don’t eat all the snacks in a day. Love you!_ **

 

“Eliza’s the best!” Kara said folding the envelope of cash and slipping it into her back pocket. She rushed upstairs to change, she wanted to get into town and get more snacks before it got too late. She would have to go on foot since her bike was still at the repair shop and she would have to go slowly to keep up appearances of her “normalcy” as Eliza asked her to. Kara understood why and did as Eliza asked.

 

Dressed in long jeans, her favorite comfortable shoes, a t-shirt and light blue hoodie Kara grabbed her backpack and headed to town. She took her keys locking the door on her way out and checked the mailbox as she passed by it. There was just more college brochures for Alex, so Kara left it in the mailbox. It was a beautiful day, there was very little traffic on the road leaving Kara nothing to do but listen to the animals in the surrounding forest and eavesdrop on the neighbors who were home.

 

On foot the walk into town was an hour and a half, Kara didn’t mind she liked the long walk. Twenty minutes in she was passing by Mr. and Mrs. Kimball’s home she could hear them watching an old movie she recognized, Grease. Kara couldn’t help herself and began singing along with the songs. She loved to sing but thought her voice sucked so never did so where other people could hear. However, alone out on this walk she sang loudly and proudly having fun the whole time.

 

The traffic was light on the road that day and with it being a relatively small town, Kara easily recognized the cars and the drivers as they passed by. So when a black SUV with tinted windows drove by going in the opposite direction she was heading in it definitely caught her attention. The black SUV was speeding and the plates were from New York making Kara wonder if the person inside was someone important.

 

“I wonder where they’re going.” Kara asked watching the SUV disappear around the bend.

 

 

** 3:30 P.M., Saturday, Midvale **

 

“Yes sir, we’re on our way to the safe house now. I’ll report in once we’re settled. Yes sir.” Bruce Dix said into his cell phone. He hung up the call then slipped the cell phone into his pocket then adjusted his meticulously neat gray suit. He turned around in the front passenger seat and took off his sunglasses to address the angry teenager in the back seat.

 

“Miss Luthor, we should be arriving at our destination in a few minutes. When we get there I will be going over the ground rules with you. They are non-negotiable.”

 

“My brother hires you to be my warden while he keeps me prisoner and you want my cooperation? The fire in the science lab wasn’t my fault. I was framed. This is all a bunch of bullshit.”

 

Lena fumed in the backseat, she sat with her arms crossed and her eyes firmly fixed on the passing scenery.  Dix’s face remained impassive as he slipped his sunglasses back on as he sat back in place. He said, “Why you’re under my charge is not my business Miss Luthor. I’m only concerned for your safety and to stay on schedule.”

 

“Where are we? Why won’t anyone tell me?” Lena asked scowling.

 

“You’re someplace safe. That’s all you need to know. Those were your brother’s orders.” Dix said.

 

“That’s fucked up.”

 

“You can talk to him about it tonight.” Dix said.

 

“If you gave me my cell phone back I could talk to him right now.”

 

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor I cannot do that.” Dix replied.

 

“What can you do?” Lena asked sarcastically.

 

“Keep you safe Miss Luthor.” Dix answered a slight frown on his face.

 

Lena rolled her eyes under her sunglasses, she was so pissed. She couldn’t believe this was how it was turning out. One minute things were going great she had friends, she had a guy she was seeing and her grades were great. Then the next thing she knew she lost the guy she was dating to her best friend, while her other friends set her up to take the fall for a fire in a lab that was set to cover up a theft. Despite her pleas of innocence no one believed her and she was asked to leave school. She couldn’t believe her brother had been right; he tried to warn her people would take advantage of her because of her name. Lena had been yanked from school so fast she was still wearing her school uniform. She wasn’t allowed to change or pack; she was told someone would be doing it for her and not to worry. She knew her step mother would make sure her things and mementoes from that school were destroyed as her way of punishing her. Now here she was in the middle of nowhere held prisoner until her brother could pay off the school and find her another one to go to. Lena knew he was doing what he thought was best for her but she wished he would just let her stay with him full time instead of the year round schooling.

 

Lena’s anger grew, she felt helpless and being shuffled around like a chess piece hurt. Her step mother wanted nothing to do with her and her brother; the only person who loved her and wanted her around never had time for her. Lena felt very alone in the world and she blamed her family for it. Lena began looking for a way to rebel against her current circumstances. She wasn’t going to let this new security detail hold her back; she was a Luthor after all.

 

They arrived at the “safe house” a few minutes later, an estate off the road with an electric gate and camera’s in all directions. It was secure on a hill with the forest cut back giving it ample sight line around the property. It was a beautiful house in a beautiful location but to Lena it looked like an ugly dull prison set in desolate harsh place. All Lena could think about was escape. Dix immediately began to rattle off rules before the car was even parked, a long list of do’s and don’ts expected of Lena during her stay. Dix continued to go over his rules as he escorted Lena inside the house and up to her room. Lena only partially paid attention to the man as she followed him through the house; instead she was busy looking for things she could take advantage of and there were many. Lena played nice biding her time.

 

Dix showed Lena her new room, a large comfortable fully furnished space with a TV, queen sized bed, small living room, full bath and a panoramic view. Lena walked in checking out the room. Dix told her, “Your brother had a wardrobe sent ahead for you. It’s already been hung up in your closets. There’s a stocked mini fridge and cabinet of snack stuff. Use the phone by the bed to call down if you need anything or if you have any problems. One of us on staff will be with you instantly.”

 

“Yeah fine whatever. Bye.” Lena was eager to be away from the man.

 

Dix nodded twice with the same small frown and left. Lena shut and locked the door. Wasting no time she walked directly to the closet throwing the doors open. She rifled through the brand new designer clothes and changed into black jeans and a dark emerald green top with long sleeves. Then she found a second closet full of shoes and coats. Taking a moment to search the shoes Lena found a stack of boots, she dug through the boxes searching through the styles and found one suitable for her purposes calf high black leather boots perfect for riding. Then Lena dug through the coats.

 

“I can’t believe my luck. This is a good sign.” Lena said excited as she pulled a black and green motorcycle jacket out of the pile of coats stuffed in the closet. She slipped everything on piece by piece while searching the room for a way out. She saw a garage on the way in and knowing her brother there would be a handful of Luthor vehicles stored there. Their father’s car collection was vast and their mother liked to sell, drive and crash them upon her always changing whims so Lex had taken to hiding them all over the place. Lena spotted a weakness in the patrol and decided to just take her chance in walking out. She had a light step and could keep quiet so the moment she could leave she unlocked her door. She took a quick peek first and listened for the loud ear pieces each security man wore then stepped out in the hall heading to a second staircase she noticed earlier. It faced the garage so she took another chance, it was empty and in moments she reached a side door leading outside. She moved quickly along a stone pathway around the house straight to the garage.

 

Lena’s adrenaline was pumping; she knew she could be discovered at any moment. If she was caught the consequences would be bad so she had to be quick and get far, far away. Lena reached the garage and found a numbered key pad lock at the door. Lena thought about possible codes and tried a series of five numbers. It didn’t work. She tried a different series of numbers that she knew. That combo didn’t work so she put in a different one then a different one and so on until the seventh try and it finally worked and the door opened.

 

“I knew it! Stupid random pass code generators are worthless.” Lena smirked as she entered the garage.

 

Inside she found six restored classic cars along with a three identical black and gray BMW R1200GS motorcycles. Lena searched for the key box finding it next to a duffle bag belonging to one of the security team. She retrieved the keys to one of the motorcycles then looked inside the bag and found a laptop. Taking another roll of the dice on her luck she turned it on and tried to get into it. It was password protected but poorly, Lena got inside in after a few tries. Once inside she used her access to hack her way into the house security system and changed the codes to everything locking everyone out and everyone into the room they were currently in if not the house in general. With everything controlled by one system it wasn’t difficult, Lena had hacked harder things for fun. Then Lena opened the front gate and the garage door and rushed to the closest bike. She checked to make sure it had fuel then grabbed a helmet that was sitting on the next bike slipping it on her head. She jumped on the bike and to her amazement was able to start it, usually it took her at least three or four attempts to get a bike started. Lena was in a rush but she knew to be careful with the bike and took off carefully out of the garage then picked up speed. In moments she was out of the gate and heading down the drive way toward the open road.

 

 

** 4:00 P.M., Saturday, Midvale, on the road **

 

Kara’s walk into town took less time than she expected. She waved and said hello to a handful of people as she made her way to the grocery store. The friendly familiar faces waved back, it was only when she ran into other students from her school that she was met with cold, stony glares; that was if they acknowledge her at all. Kara couldn’t help but be hurt, these human social interactions were still perplexing her and she found she could not make connections as easily as she once could back on her home planet nor as easily as her adoptive sister Alex could. Kara was envious of Alex; so many things came easy for Alex leaving Kara to wonder when her time would come.

 

With a sad smile on her face, Kara walked into the small grocery store at the edge of town. It wasn’t the usual one they went to when they went shopping as a family, that store was six blocks away and three times the size of this one. Kara didn’t want to walk further into town and run into any more classmates. A few steps inside Kara noticed through one of the large front windows a rider in on a very fast motorcycle speed past heading into town, Kara saw the black and green jacket and shiny black helmet and wondered who the rider was. Only a handful of people owned motorcycles in town and none that nice. Kara turned back to her task and grabbed a shopping basket and headed for the snack aisle.

 

Kara only bought what she could fit into her backpack and what she could easily hold in her hands. She figured if she ran out she could always walk back into town; at the very least it would give her something to do. Soon she had what she needed and was heading back home along the same path she took into town. Kara began singing out loud to herself whatever she could hear in the neighbors houses as she passed by while quietly planning out which movies she would watch that evening in which order. Halfway home she noticed her ice cream was melting and paused to re-freeze it discreetly along the side of the road behind a thick bush. As she was emerging from the bush with her ice cream properly frozen again she noticed that black SUV from earlier recklessly speeding into town. This worried Kara and she focused on the SUV and immediately heard four men arguing inside. They all sounded very angry with one another.

 

“ _I can’t believe we lost the target. If the boss finds out what happened our asses are toast!_ ” One man said through gritted teeth, his fear only apparent in the rapid beating of his heart.

 

“ _What are we going to do Dix if we don’t locate the target? Our instructions were very specific_.” This man was open about his worry and fear.

 

“ _I know what’s at stake if we don’t locate the target! I wasn’t the asshole who forgot his bag with his laptop in the garage was I Benson? Look the target couldn’t have gotten far and we sent the other team in the other direction to cover our bases. It’s only a matter of time before we find the target. And when we do I will personally make sure the target isn’t a problem anymore_.” This third man was very angry.

 

“ _That’s if we can even bring the target in_.” A fourth man grumbled.

 

Kara’s face twisted in concern and worry. “Well, they sound like they want to kidnap someone. Sounds like a bunch of bad men to me. I wonder who they’re after.”

 

Kara stopped singing after that her mind was on the SUV and the “target” they were searching for. Ten minutes later Kara heard a pair of engines coming very quickly down the road. One was a motorcycle engine that sounded familiar; the other was a car that also sounded familiar and then a moment later she realized why. The motorcycle she had spotted earlier in town zoomed by and right behind the bike was the black SUV. In the brief moment she saw them, Kara realized the SUV was chasing the rider on the motorcycle. In reflex Kara focused on the rider and could hear the rapid heartbeat and the chanting, “Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!”

 

Kara knew the rider was in trouble, she wanted to help but she didn’t know how. Her own heart racing Kara made a choice and dropped her backpack and groceries into a nearby bush. Kara used her super speed dashing into the surrounding forest. She used her knowledge of the area to jump ahead of the road while also using her super hearing to keep track of the chase. Kara was fast but she wasn’t used to dodging trees and big rocks, it slowed her down. Kara reached the side of the road but watched the chase pass her by. She did overhear from the SUV.

 

“ _I’m sick of these games. If we have to run the target over so be it! Get close! Tap the back tire with the fender. Now!_ ” One of the men ordered the one driving.

 

Kara watched in horror as the SUV sped up closing the distance on the rider as they came to a bend in the road. The rider dodged the SUV’s lunge at its back wheel and the SUV overcorrected careening across the road into a tree. The rider went in the opposite direction from trying to avoid the collision and couldn’t course correct hitting a rock along the side of the road. The rider and bike bounced off the rock and to the right into a ditch, the rider was thrown off the motorcycle into the hill behind the ditch.

 

Kara ran up and checked on the men in the SUV. They were all alive but unconscious and to her great concern they were all carrying loaded guns under their coats. Feeling as if her fears about these men were confirmed Kara rushed on to check on the rider. The bike was upside down, the front wheel bent. The rider was on their side in the dirt. Kara used her X-Ray vision to see how badly hurt the rider was and sees that the rider just had a shoulder out of place, and a twisted ankle. Kara was shocked by the lack of injures. Then Kara noticed something else.

 

“Oh Rao! The rider’s a girl!”

 

Kara looked around hoping help would come while thinking about her choices. She was afraid that the men in the SUV would wake up and hurt the rider. She knew her time was running out and made a decision. Kara picked up the rider cradling them in her arms. Kara looked around as she carefully carried the rider away from the crash site and across the road into the woods. Afraid to be caught, terrified of being seeing Kara ran faster than she ever had before all the way home. Unsure of what to do next but not wanting to take a stranger into her house Kara took the rider to a small stream nearby laying her down on the bank. Kara ran to the house and called in the accident, she told the police that she saw the SUV and the motorcycle speed by and heard a crash while walking home from the store. Then she made sure to give the location before rushing off the phone. Kara ran back to get her backpack and groceries putting them away in the house and grabbing the first aid kit before returning to the rider.

 

Kara returned to the stream to find the rider still in the same position she had left them in. Kara took a deep breath and moved in to take a better look at the rider. Right away Kara noticed a crack in the helmet across the crown. She silently hoped the helmet did its job and the rider’s head was okay. Kara carefully unbuttoned the strap holding the helmet in place and gently pulled it off revealing a beautiful girl around Kara’s age with wavy inky black hair.

 

“You don’t look like a criminal or someone that could hurt me. You just look hurt.” Kara said as she used her X-Ray vision to look over the unconscious girl one more time. The dislocated shoulder and twisted ankle were not the only injuries the girl had suffered in the crash; there was also a bump on her head in the same spot that the crack appeared on her helmet. Kara frowned and gently reached out feeling the growing swelling on the pretty girl’s hairline.

 

“I need to get you an ice pack. And you know somewhere safer. Shoot.” Kara said standing up looking around. She used her super hearing and heard the police and ambulance coming down the road toward the accident. Kara knew that once the accident was confirmed by the police they would send officers out to investigate, that they would find the girl if Kara didn’t get her inside. Kara wasn’t sure who those men in that SUV were or why they were chasing this girl but until she woke up and told Kara what was going on, Kara was going to do her best to keep the girl safe from further harm.

 

Kara picked the girl up and carried her to the house going in through the back door. Laying the girl on the couch Kara rushed back out and retrieved the helmet leaving it on the kitchen table and locking the back door. She retrieved an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel returning to the girl’s side. Kara set the wrapped ice pack down then carefully popped the girls shoulder back into place then used her X-Ray vision to make sure it was back where it was supposed to be. Kara was glad the girl didn’t even stir at the painful procedure and picked up the wrapped icepack gently placing it on the girls head over the swelling. With all she could do done, Kara took a seat on a nearby chair and patiently waited.

 

 

** 6:30 P.M. Saturday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Competing pains greeted Lena as she woke she grimaced before she even opened her eyes. She instinctively reached for her throbbing head leaning into the softness she was laying on. The head pain was intense; it took a long moment for her to absorb it before she felt the pain in her ankle along with a lot of aches in her shoulder and back. Only then did she remember the accident and getting chased off the road. Alarm, fear and flight flooded through Lena. Immediately she sat up forcing her eyes painfully open making the pain in her head worse.

 

“Owe! Shit. Where am I? What the hell?” Lena said squinting in pain as she looked around at her surroundings.

 

“Please don’t move. You’ve been in an accident. You’re in a safe place.” A soft young female voice said from somewhere nearby.

 

Lena turned toward the voice finally noticing the pretty blond girl sitting close by looking at her with such concern and worry. The girl gave her a shy smile and moved to replace an ice pack that had been sitting on her swelling ankle. The girl then moved to pick up an ice pack that had fallen on the floor and after wrapping it back up in a wash cloth handed it back to Lena with the same shy smile. Lena looked at her with confusion but took the wrapped ice pack and laid back down putting it back on the painful bump on her head.

 

“Thank you. Um, who are you? Where am I? What happened?” Lena asked in a rush of questions as she blinked through the pain and tried to focus her blurry vision on the girl.

 

“My name is Kara and you’re at my house. I brought you here after your accident. I saw those men chasing you.  They seemed like really bad men. I thought you might be in trouble.” The blonde girl admitted with a shy shrug looking away.

 

Lena kept blinking until her vision finally came into focus and she could see the other girl clearly. Lena frowned despite the pain as she took in the thin frame of her rescuer and wondered out loud. “How did you do that? Are you alone? Wait…Did you call the cops? Did you tell anyone I was here?”

 

Again that intense fear that those security assholes would show up and drag her back to that prison flooded Lena’s senses making her panic. Kara was quick to leap off her chair and gently push Lena back down upon the couch as she quickly explained.

 

“I am alone. My mom and my sister are out of town for a couple of days. I rescued you by myself. I did call the police but only to report the accident. Those men who were chasing you were hurt, maybe worse than you. I didn’t tell them about you. I haven’t told anyone about you. I wanted to see if you needed help first.”

 

Lena was stunned. She sat up again to look at Kara closer, the blonde girl simply smiled brightly at Lena with open friendliness. There was no hint at malice or manipulation which was something Lena was not used to seeing. It seemed as if Kara was being honest. Lena sat back with a heavy thud while staring hard at Kara with open wonderment. She opened then closed her mouth a few times with nothing coming out as her mind went in several different directions at once. Finally Lena shook her head causing a bit of pain which helped her chose a direction as she momentarily closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Finally she opened her eyes to look at her savior as she said with a shy small smile of her own.

 

“Thank you Kara for doing all of that. My name is Lena.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Lena. Hey, are you thirsty? Hungry? I can order a pizza or make hot coco or something?” Kara offered already standing up ready to dash off at a moment’s notice making Lena smile for real.

 

“Maybe in a little while, thank you.” Lena said smiling in reflex at Kara’s eagerness to help.

 

“How do you feel? Do you need a doctor? I can call an ambulance.” Kara said sitting back down but looking very worried.

 

“I probably should. My ankle hurts and is swelling up into a balloon. I don’t know it could be broken. I feel banged up and my head feels like it one giant throbbing pulse. It’s all I can feel. How bad do I look?” Lena asked looking to Kara.

 

Kara looked down at Lena’s swollen ankle narrowing her eyes for a moment then bit her lip shrugging as she said, “Your ankle isn’t broken. It’s just sprained. You were very smart to wear what you did for riding on that motorcycle. It really protected you and the bump on your head…” Kara turned and narrowed her eyes at the bump on Lena’s head then continued on, “Is a pretty good size bump and probably a concussion but there’s no fracture or anything. You’re helmet took the brunt of the hit. It was cracked and broken when I found you. You were very lucky you weren’t hurt worse. If you had been, I wouldn’t have moved you on my own like I did.”

 

Lena stared open mouthed at Kara in pure wonderment. “How?”

 

“What?” Kara asked confused.

 

“How do you know all of that just by looking at me?”

 

“Um…I took a first aid class last summer. I thought I might become an EMT or a doctor or something.” Kara said with a worried smile.

 

“Wow, that’s amazing. I don’t think I need a doctor then. Not if I have you to look after me. Will you keep looking after me while I get back on my feet Kara? Is that okay if I hang out with you for a little while?” Lena asked with a shrug and an unsure expression. Kara was quick to smile and nod yes.

 

“Of course I can help Lena. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to try to walk on that ankle anyway. You might hurt yourself worse. But I kind of need to ask you something.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Those men you were running away from, did they hurt you? If I told the police about you being here would the police make you go back to those bad men?” Kara asked and Lena wasn’t prepared. Panic rose in her chest at just the thought of answering that question.

 

Kara saw the panic in Lena’s face and frowned a little getting up announcing, “I’m going to make us something to drink. I’ll be right back.”

 

Lena watched Kara walk out of the room and let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding in. Lena could hear Kara in the next room, the kitchen and sat there fretting over what she was going to say. Should she tell this new person the truth or lie? Lena had never had good luck trusting people before and yet, this girl, this stranger had rescued her and was keeping her safe because she needed help. Of course this stranger could be lying and could be keeping her there on purpose, maybe those security guys had a backup location set up? Lena went over all the possibilities in her mind again and again until Kara returned a few minutes later carrying a tray with drinks and snacks. Kara smiled brightly as she came back in setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of Lena.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to drink so I brought choices. We have a glass of water, a soda Welch’s Strawberry it’s my mom’s favorite and it’s all we have—sorry and chocolate milk. Oh, and a bag of potato chips and a bag of popcorn. If you’d rather had something more…filling we can order out or I can try to make you something but I’m not a very good cook. I just started learning.” Kara said with a shrug looking embarrassed.

 

“This is great Kara thank you! And I’ll start with the water. I am thirsty.” Lena said reaching out for the water only to have Kara leap in and grab the glass to hand it over to Lena so she didn’t have to move very far.

 

“You’re welcome Lena.” Kara said her smile widening and making her eyes twinkle. Lena saw this and took a deep breath coming to a decision. Kara saw the change in Lena’s demeanor and sat down with a serious expression.

 

“Kara…I’m in trouble. You probably already figured that out but it’s true. Those guys who were chasing me, they were hired to keep me prisoner by…my family. If you tell the police they will tell my family and more security guys with more guns will show up to take me back. They were chasing me because I escaped and was running away. I’m sorry if it seems like I don’t want to say anything but I have a really hard time trusting people. Most of the time when I trust people it blows up in my face. That’s actually how I ended up here. The last few people I thought I could trust betrayed me and I got screwed bad.” Lena confessed while staring at her hands, her fingers fidgeting in nervousness. Lena had not been planning on telling Kara the full truth but it just kept tumbling out of her in one long cathartic torrent of words. Lena felt heat rising up her neck and chest as different almost sharply painful panic rose up inside of her, she was completely terrified on how this new person would react to the truth. Only when she looked up she saw the prettiest blue eyes staring at her with complete compassion and understanding.

 

“If you need help Lena, I’m here for you, for as long as I can. I’m sure together we can figure something out. I promise I won’t tell anyone you’re here.” Kara said reaching out placing a warm hand on Lena’s arm. Kara gave Lena a warm encouraging smile and Lena felt her whole body relax. Lena didn’t understand why those words from Kara were so comforting but they were. Kara was the first person she genuinely believed in a really long time.

 

“I appreciate that more than you know Kara.” Lena said sincerely.

 

“I never go back on my word Lena.” Kara said with a small shy smile and a shrug. It made Lena smile from ear to ear and she was about to say so when suddenly Kara stood up looking worried.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked confused, she had not heard anything or seen anything that would cause the alarm she saw in her companions face.

 

“Someone is coming up the driveway. I don’t want anyone to know you’re here. Would you be comfortable with hiding?” Kara asked with an unsure pleading look. Lena just smiled warmly and nodded yes.

 

Kara helped Lena up and almost carried Lena as they walked so much so she didn’t have to put any pressure on her swollen ankle surprising Lena. “Wow Kara, for someone my size you’re really strong.”

 

“Thank you. Here over to the closet there’s a stool inside you can sit on while I take care of this.” Kara said giving Lena another encouraging smile that was infectious. Lena had to smile back.

 

Lena put her weight on her good foot and hopped into the closet and sat down on the stool before Kara shut the door. Lena waited a moment then cracked the door open just enough to see out of it. The closet was at the end of the hall in the kitchen but she could see through the crack in the open door a slim view of the front door. Lena watched Kara take a moment to calm and collect herself then wait at the front door. A few moments later someone knocked on the door, Kara waited a beat of three then opened the door with a bright smile, it was a police officer.

 

“Hello?” Kara answered.

 

“Hi Miss, my name is officer Travis is your mother home?” A young police office inquired his hands on his hips a friendly smile on his face.

 

“No she’s not; she’s out on an errand. Can I ask what this is about officer?” Kara asked politely.

 

“There was an accident down the road a ways and it was called in by someone who gave this address. I’m just following up to get a statement.” Officer Travis said.

 

“Oh good! I hope no one was hurt. I was the one that called in the accident officer Travis. I was getting the mail and I saw them drive by it was so fast. Then I heard a loud noise. It was so quiet I have no idea how far away it was. I came right home and called it in. Did I do the right thing?” Kara asked leaning on the door fidgeting with her hands.

 

“Yes Miss, I’m sorry but I need your name for the report.”

 

“Danvers, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Yes Miss Danvers you did the right thing by calling it in right away. Did you see anything other than the vehicles drive by? Have you seen anything strange or maybe anyone one on foot that you’ve never seen before?” Officer Travis asked.

 

“No. I’ve been inside watching movies. Should I be on the lookout for anyone? Should I call my mom and tell her to come home right away? Is there a criminal loose on the streets?” Kara asked in a rush that got the officer to calm her down quick. Lena quietly laughed in the closet.

 

“No! No, no, no, no, no Miss Danvers nothing like that. Just please be on the lookout for anything strange or anyone strange. And here please call me if you see anything else or can remember anything else. I would like to speak to your mother as well as soon as she gets home. Please have her call me. And thank you for time Miss Danvers.” Officer Travis said handing Kara his contact card.

 

Kara accepted it and said with a big smile, “I’ll keep my eyes out for anything odd officer and I’ll let my mom know to call you as soon as she gets home.”

 

“Make sure to lock all your doors Miss Danvers and have a good night.” The office as he left. Kara waved to him then shut the door locking it. Kara watched him leave through the front window for a long moment then turned and began to head back down the hall toward the closet. Lena sat back away from the crack in the door pulling the door slightly more closed.

 

“You can come on out Lena. I know you saw the police officer leave.” Kara announced a moment before she reached the closet door opening it. Lena was already to her feet reaching out for Kara’s support to get back to the couch. Kara rambled the whole way.

 

“I knew a police officer would have to come at some point. I’m just glad it was a quick visit and they didn’t want to look around. I forgot to put away your helmet it’s just sitting on the kitchen table.”

 

“That’s okay Kara. I thought you handled yourself great. You had the cop wrapped around your finger, better than I could have done. I can never keep my cool when I’m face to face with authority. I just lose it. I was really impressed.” Lena said with an encouraging smile and nod of her head. Kara blushed looking away.

 

Once Lena was back on the couch Kara took her seat next to Lena on the chair. They sat in silence for a long moment quietly looking at each other with a smile on their lips before Lena impulsively reached out pulling Kara into a tight hug even though her shoulder still hurt and her body ached terribly. Kara didn’t resist she leaned in hugging Lena back.

 

“I know we just met Kara but you’re my best friend.” Lena declared still hugging Kara tightly.

 

“Really Lena? I’ve never had a best friend before.” Kara admitted.

 

Lena pulled back to look Kara in the eyes to make sure she was looking Kara directly in the face as she told her new friend. “That changes right now. I’m declaring us best friends right now!”

 

“Okay!” Kara said excited.

 

“I’m so excited. I’ve never had a real best friend before but I know you’re different Kara. I know you’re the person I’ve been waiting for. You’ve already shown me that.” Lena said nodding her head confident of her opinion of her new friend.

 

“I didn’t do anything Lena. I was just keeping my word but if that means I get to be your best friend that’s great! I’ll gladly be your best friend. I think you’re amazing.” Kara said the smile never leaving her face.  

  
“Hey, so Lena just a heads up but my mom’s friend Mrs. Emerson is coming by to drop off dinner for me and to check on me in a little while or well, actually looking at the time any time now. I just want you to be prepared.” Kara said with a frown as she glanced at her watch on her wrist.

  
“Actually Kara, would it be okay if I took a shower? And maybe borrow some sleep clothes?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah of course, um the shower is upstairs so let me help you.” Kara said offering her assistance again.

 

Kara helped Lena to her feet then wrapped Lena’s good arm around her shoulders and again basically carried Lena through the house and up the stairs the bathroom. Lena looked around the house as they went, it was nice and homey. It felt lived in and warm, welcoming; like nice people lived there and after meeting Kara she knew that to be true. She noticed pictures of a pretty blonde woman and another girl similar in age to Kara, Lena figured they must be Kara’s mother and sister. Lena wondered where their father was, maybe gone like her father was. Kara pointed out various rooms down stairs there was another front living room where there was a TV, an office, the kitchen, the basement, and bathroom of just a toilet and sink. Upstairs there was Kara and her sister’s room, her mom’s room, a closet full of extra towels and linens and the full bathroom.

 

Kara helped Lena into the bathroom with Lena taking a seat on the closed toilet. Kara rushed off to get a change of clothes and fresh towels for Lena returning a moment later and piling the stack on the counter next to the sink.

 

“Do you need anything else Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“Do you have soap and hair stuff in the shower?” Lena asked looking around.

 

“Yes, you’ll find it in the shower but let me get you a tooth brush. My mom keeps extra ones under the sink.” Kara said immediately bending down and opening the cabinet under the sink. In a moment she pulled out a new toothbrush still in the wrapping placing it on the sink.

 

“Thank you Kara for everything.” Lena said sincerely feeling more relaxed and at ease then she had in ages despite the aches and pains and injuries.

 

“You’re welcome Lena. If you need anything else just let me know.” Kara said heading for the door.

 

“Actually there is one more thing.” Lena said and Kara stopped in her tracks turning around.

 

“Do you have a music player I can borrow while I shower? I need music to drown out my thoughts or it’ll be bad.” Lena asked staring rather hard at the worn tile under her booted feet. She didn’t want to see any judgement in her new friend’s eyes.

 

“Sure you can use my mine, well actually it’s my mom’s old IPod but it still works great and I’ve got a bunch of new music downloaded.” Kara said with a bright excited smile. She rushed off to her room returning a minute later with the IPod and small Bluetooth speaker setting both down the counter.

 

“Thank you Kara. You really are the best!” Lena said slowly taking her boots off, it hurt with her sore shoulder but she managed.

 

“Have a great shower Lena.” Kara said shutting the door on her way out.

 

Lena took off her jacket tossing it on the floor next to the boots. Next she peeled off her shirt tossing it on the ground then unzipped her pants and wiggled them off. She sat there looking at the new ugly bruises dotting her legs, hips and arms from the accident. “Damn! I look like a leopard with all these spots.”

 

Lena looked closer at her ankle and was disgusted by the swelling; she hated the look of it more than she hated dealing with the pain. Lena stood up and hobbled over the counter and picked up the IPod. She scrolled through Kara’s music approving of most of what she found then she came across a new album that she herself had just picked up and downloaded on her now lost phone. She had listened to it just enough to know she loved every song.

 

“Oh hell yes!” Lena said with a happy smile as she turned on Alessia Cara’s Album “Know It All” and hit shuffle, the first song to play was “Seventeen”. Lena started nodding along enjoying the music as she pulled both towels out of the stack Kara had brought her and put them on the back of the toilet next to the tub and shower. There was a window above the toilet, Lena opened the window and a gentle cool breeze blew in. Lena smiled and turned to the tub pulling back the shower curtain, she saw bottles of shampoo and conditioner, body wash and bar soap with three different color scrubbing puffs. Lena turned the water on making sure the temperature was right before stepping in. The water felt amazing, like it was just washing away the aches and pains.

 

Lena stood under the hot stream for a long time, her mind first thinking about the bathroom she was in then slowly wandering around to the day’s events. When she thought about being run off the road, she started crying. She knew it would be dangerous to take off like that but she never thought the security guys would try to kill her for it. They were supposed to be protecting her! Lena knew being a Luthor could be bad news, that’s what happened to her father but to have it happen to her like that was so scary. She had never had a close call like that before; it rattled Lena to her very core. She had no idea how her brother handled the repeated attempts on his life so calmly like he did. Lena had new respect for him because of that.

 

“I can’t go back. What if those assholes try it again? I’ve got to get word to Lex I’m safe but I can’t let him know about Kara. I need to keep her safe from all this shit.” Lena said her eyes still closed under the cascading water.

 

Silently Lena began making plans on how she was going to handle this, as she did this she washed her hair and her body as best she could. By the time she was finished in the shower she felt clean, relaxed and confident in her plan the key was to keep Kara out of it. Lena turned off the water and opened the shower curtain; she reached over to get towels wrapping her body up first then her hair. She carefully stepped out and finished drying off. She was careful to keep her weight on her good foot as she got dressed. The open window kept the bathroom cool and dry along with allowing a very nice breeze to come in. Lena unwound the towel from her hair by the window and began to run her fingers through it to help dry it. Standing by the window trying to dry her hair she heard something over the music she was listening to, something that caught her attention and held it firmly. A familiar female voice singing seemingly along with the music she was listening to. Then the song ended and in the pause in between Lena heard a voice clearly coming through the window singing the refrain of the song a few times more. Then as the next song started the voice began singing along with the new song.

 

Lena was intensely curious about this, from what she had seen through the house’s windows there were no neighbors immediately nearby so where was this voice coming from. Then Lena remembered the layout of the house and that the kitchen was directly underneath the room she as in. Lena began to wonder if maybe the voice she was hearing was Kara’s. Intrigued by this small mystery Lena became determined to find out what the truth was and left the music playing. She quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped out shutting the door after herself. When she did that it muffled the music coming from the bathroom allowing her to clearly hear the voice again, it was definitely coming from inside the house. Lena hobbled to the stairs and slowly made her way down. When she reached the landing she heard the voice, which she was certain was Kara’s now, pause before a new song started. The closer Lena hobbled the clearer and louder the voice became and Lena recognized the lyrics right away it was from a song called “Scars To Your Beautiful”.

 

When Lena reached the end of the hall her ankle was painfully throbbing but she didn’t care she had to see with her own eyes if Kara was the one singing or not. Then Lena reached the entryway to the kitchen and saw Kara singing while she washed dishes by hand. Lena stood there mesmerized by how amazing Kara’s voice was, so clear and powerful. Lena was in awe by how beautiful it was and how easy it seemed for Kara to go through the highs and lows of the song. Lena had taken lessons from an early age to play music but she had zero talent in the vocal department and had always been in wonderment of those who could. The fact that Kara had such a wonderfully angelic voice stunned Lena and impressed her more and more. Then the song began to wrap up just as Kara was finishing what was in the sink. Kara turned around to set something on the kitchen table behind her and suddenly notice Lena standing there and yelped.

 

“Oh my Rao! Lena! You startled me, where did you come from?” Kara asked clutching her chest with wide eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just heard you singing from upstairs and I had to see for myself. You have such a beautiful voice.” Lena openly gushed hobbling into the kitchen toward Kara who looked totally panicked and completely embarrassed.

 

“Now I know you’re just being kind Lena. I know my voice sucks, that’s why I don’t sing around anyone. I don’t want to break their ears.” Kara said unable to look at Lena. Kara turned around and quickly tried to busy herself in the already cleaned kitchen.

 

Lena saw this for what it was—avoidance and knew right away she had embarrassed her friend. Lena felt bad, really bad and wanted to fix it immediately. Frowning and biting her bottom lip Lena hobbled toward Kara until she was right in front of her and reached out grabbing Kara by both arms to stop her friend’s frantic pace through the kitchen. Lena was searching for Kara’s eyes and when she couldn’t find them she reached down for Kara grabbing her hand. That got Kara to finally look up at Lena, once Lena had Kara’s eyes she told her.

                                                                                                                                  

“I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t mean to embarrass you and I am being completely honest when I say that you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. So beautiful I had to come right downstairs to find out if it was you or not despite how banged up I am and how much pain I’m in. And I’m going to tell you this right now Kara. It was totally worth it. I could listen to you sing all night.”

 

Kara’s face turned from embarrassment and shame to confusion and thoughtfulness. Still Lena could tell Kara didn’t fully believe her. After a moment Kara nodded saying with a defeated shrug, “You’re really sweet Lena. Thank you.”

 

“Are you mad at me Kara?” Lena asked bluntly still holding on to Kara. The pretty blond girl looked up at her friend and smiled a small smile and shook her head no. After a few beats Kara admitted, “I like you Lena, you’re one of the first real friends I’ve made on my own since coming here and I don’t want to mess it up. I don’t want you to find out something about me you don’t like and stop being my friend.”

 

“That would never happen Kara, that’s not how real friendship works. Trust me. I’ve had enough fake friends to know how this is supposed to work. And what do you mean by when you said “ _since coming here”_ did you and your family just move to the area?” Lena asked trying to change the subject. Lena let Kara’s hands go to hobble over to the kitchen table to sit down.

 

“No, my mom and my sister are from this area. I’m adopted.” Kara said with a sad smile and something even darker behind her eyes, to Lena it looked like a loss and pain. Lena took note to ask late but it made the mystery of Kara Danvers all that much bigger in her mind. Lena became even more determined to know everything about Kara.

 

“Was it recently?” Lena asked with a sympathetic expression that made Kara pause and sit down next to Lena at the table.

 

“A couple of years ago, I lost everyone but my cousin. I can never go home again, it’s all gone. He helped me find Elia and Alex. Eliza adopted me and gave me a new home, a new family.” Kara admitted with tears in her eyes.

 

Lena wasn’t expecting that and immediately reached out pulling Kara into a tight hug, she didn’t care that her shoulder was still aching or that her body hurt from the crash. All Lena cared about was comforting Kara in that moment. Kara pressed her face into Lena’s neck and shoulder and hugged Lena back. After a long moment they released each other but Lena kept hold of Kara’s hand.

 

“It looks like Kara we have more in common than we knew.” Lena said.

 

“What do you mean Lena?”

 

“I’m adopted too. My mother died when I was little and I found out who my father really was when he came to collect me. I was adopted by him and his family.” Lena confessed her voice taking a bitter tone.

 

“Wasn’t a good thing? You still had family left to take you in. All I have left is my cousin but I never get to see him. Don’t get me wrong Eliza’s amazing and even Alex is pretty great sometimes but I still feel really alone a lot. Well, most of the time.” Kara said.

 

“You would think but it wasn’t and still isn’t. My father was never around and now he’s gone too. My step mother treated me like a diseased pet from the day I got set foot in their house and still does but my brother was different. He took me under his wing right away, taught me what it was like to be one of them and he protected me. I love my brother. But he’s gone all the time and I’m always stuck in some boarding school either state side or abroad. And that’s a whole different ball of terrible shit. You want to talk about feeling alone a lot. I know exactly what you mean.” Lena said tears welling up and spilling over.

 

This time Kara reached out and pulled Lena into a tight hug and Lena broke down sobbing. After everything that happened that day, it felt good to cry and be comforted by a real friend. Kara held Lena for a long time not saying a word while Lena cried getting all that pent up emotion out. When the sobbing subsided Lena let Kara go and quickly wiped her face clean, Kara just smiled brightly at Lena asking her.

 

“Are you hungry? Mrs. Emerson brought enough food for a few people. I’m happy to share. It’s chicken casserole. I know it’s good because Mrs. Emerson is a great cook. I’ve loved everything I’ve tried of hers.”

 

“That sounds great. Do you want to eat in here or watch TV or maybe a movie while we eat?” Lena asked happy for the change in subject and the lack of judgement on her breakdown.

 

“We can defiantly watch something while we eat, with my mom not home we don’t have to eat at the table. That’s her rule.” Kara said with a twinkle in her eye that Lena smile in reflex.

 

Lena took a deep breath drying her face one more time when she noticed a familiar helmet sitting on the counter. She hobbled over to it and picked it up; seeing the huge crack in it she instinctively reached up and felt the swollen knot on her own head. The crash flashed through her mind again and a shiver ran up her spine.

 

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked.

  
“Those men tried to kill me. They almost killed me. It’s hard to wrap my head around it all.” Lena admitted in a quiet voice. Kara frowned and walked over to her hugging her from the side.

 

“I’m sorry you went through that Lena. I wish I could protect you from all the bad men out there.” Kara said hugging Lena a little tighter.

 

“You’re off to a great start.” Lena joked and they both smiled.

 

“I’ll grab everything you meet me in there. Hey, what do you want to drink with dinner?” Kara asked popping up from her chair and practically bouncing over to the oven to pull out a foil covered casserole dish.

 

“One of those strawberry sodas would be great Kara, thank you.” Lena said getting to her feet and slowly hobbling out of the kitchen.

 

“Hey Kara which room is it? To the left or right?” Lena called out from the hall.

 

“The right.” Kara answered.

 

“Alright cool! See you in a second.” Lena said biting her bottom lip as she hobbled into the TV room taking a seat on the couch by the coffee table.

 

Lena looked around to see a comfortable room full of books, reading chairs, couches and decent sized TV. Kara joined her a couple minutes later carrying two trays full of food and drinks, Lena had no idea how Kara was carrying both over flowing trays with such ease. Lena would have had difficulty carrying one of the trays with both hands.

 

“Wow Kara, you’ve got to be like the strongest person I know. I’m so jealous I could not carry all of that. How do you do it? Did you used to weight train or something? Should I start weight training when I get better?”

 

Kara giggled setting the trays down and shook her head no. “Um, you could weight train if you want Lena. Getting physically stronger would be good for any hum…um, person but if you’re trying to get as strong as me I’m sorry you won’t be able to. For me it’s genetic, everyone in my family are born strong in fact I’m supposed to get stronger the older I get.”

 

“Really? That’s so cool. The only thing I know I’ll get the older I get is more of chip on my shoulder. The world is a cold cruel place and it’s my destiny to make it my bitch.” Lena said coldly remembering the talks with her brother about what a Luthor was supposed to do with their time in the world, it wasn’t play nice or come in second.

 

“Is that the family motto?” Kara asked sitting down next to Lena. There was no judgement in the question just curiosity which made Lena contemplative.

 

“Unfortunately yes, even though my step mother who insists I call her _Mother_ keeps forcing me into music and dance programs. I hate ballet and I can’t sing. What I can do is play several instruments decent enough but not enough to make it into any program that would be worth a damn. What I’m great at is science and tech but does **_Mother_** listen? Nope. And my brother won’t back me up either, he doesn’t want me following in his footsteps because he’s worried it will put me in even more danger. I tried going around them and just talking to my teachers to get the schedule I really wanted but they wouldn’t listen either, they said a person of my standing otherwise known as someone with my last name should be pursuing the most challenging program available. I just think they were paid off by my step mother, because how could science not be the most challenging program in the school?”

 

“I know what you mean, before I had to leave home the elders who were in charge of education were very harsh with me and what my studies were. They expected more of me than my classmates all because of who my family was, their standing within our community meant more was expected of me. I was expected to follow in their footsteps right away, no deviation allowed. When it all disappeared and I arrived here and realized I could do whatever I wanted, I didn’t know what to do. I was lost. I still am sort of. Finding your own path is hard but I like it so much more than before. All those restraints and rules were suffocating.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“What science classes have you been taking Lena? I’ve found the ones available for me here locally are lacking.” Kara asked.

 

Lena went over the classes she had been taking which were basic at best but then went into great detail about the stuff she had been reading on her own. Research and methods taught in college and more advanced stuff that her brother was working on. To Lena’s huge surprise Kara followed along understanding everything she was talking about and was able to add things that Lena had never even heard of before yet made total sense. It was the most stimulating conversation she had about science in ages, she loved it. Unfortunately too soon the conversation had swung around back to the topic of her family and her brother again making Lena sad.

 

 “Hey Kara can I ask a favor?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Tonight can we pretend the outside world doesn’t exist?”

 

“Yes we can Lena. And in fact I think I know of something that will cheer you up!” Kara said getting up and bouncing over to the TV and DVD player.

 

“Really? What?”

 

“It’s a surprise but I will give you a hint. It’s something my mom showed me when I was feeling down to cheer me up. It’s a really old TV show but it’s really funny.” Kara said putting the DVD disk in the player.

 

“Okay. I’m down for anything right now.” Lena said with a shrug. She reached over and grabbed her soda opening it and taking a long drink from it.

 

Kara got the TV and the DVD ready and rushed back over to her seat remote in hand. She was grinning from ear to ear as she told Lena with excitement. “I’m still learning about TV and all the programs out there but this old TV show is just so funny!”

 

“Still learning? Didn’t they have TV where you’re from?” Lena asked surprised by the comment and wondering where her friend was really from.

 

“Actually no there wasn’t TV. I spent all my time at school learning the history of my people, they knowledge they had spent generations gathering and the role I was expected to take in society and within my family. And playing with my friends and family, I really miss them.  Coming here was so different but I have to admit a lot of fun, there are so many different wonderful things about this place that really make it worthwhile to be here.”

 

“Wow, you’re really different Kara.” Lena said staring at Kara hard, she liked everything she saw and everything she heard. Kara was just so different than anyone she had ever met before, she was just amazing.

 

“Is that good or bad?” Kara asked looking uncertain.

 

“Very good, you’re like a breath of fresh air after living in a smog filled city.” Lena said.

 

“That sounds terrible.” Kara said looking horrified.

 

“Sorry, how about you’re like the sun after a heavy rain. You bring sunshine and happiness.” Lena said.

 

“Thank you Lena, that’s a lot better.” Kara said her bright smile returning.

 

“So what’s the name of this TV show that’s supposed to cheer me up?” Lena asked.

 

Kara grinned and pressed play, a black and white TV show started and soon the theme song for “I Love Lucy” began to play. Kara began to make them each a hearty plate of chicken casserole and passed one to Lena with a fork and a napkin. Lena took it while her eyes were transfixed on the television screen.

 

“I’ve heard of this show but I’ve never seen it. And it’s funny?” Lena asked.

 

“Really funny, I’ve love most of what I’ve watched.” Kara said with a huge excited smile as she dug in to her own plate of food.

 

“Well, if you say it’s funny then I’m excited to watch it. Black and white TV, damn that’s so old!” Lena said with a firm nod and Kara giggled.

 

Lena began to eat as she watched the old TV show, the food was great and show for being so old was actually really, really funny. She kept pausing to laugh and make comments with Kara about what the characters in the TV show were doing. Six episodes later they had eaten all the casserole and were now munching on popcorn and candy drinking Strawberry soda. Lena loved the show and was enjoying herself so much with Kara she really didn’t want the night to end. She was determined to keep watching the show as long as Kara was awake. However, by the eighth episode Lena couldn’t resist and leaned in cuddling close to Kara. And once Kara reached out wrapping her arm around Lena holding her close Lena mumbled, “This is nice. “ and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

** 1 A.M., Sunday, Midvale, Danvers House **

****

Kara finished the episode turning off the TV then checked the time on the clock on the wall. She was surprised by how late it was, time just seemed to fly by. Kara looked down at her new best friend sleeping soundly pressed against her side and smiled. This had turned out to be the best night she has had on earth yet and it was all due to doing a good deed. Kal-El did say to follow her instincts; that good things would come from it and he was right. Her good deed today allowed her to meet Lena. The brunette really was the coolest person she had ever met and they had stuff in common too. Kara still couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to Lena. Kara told Lena things in the first couple of hours of meeting her that she had taken weeks to tell Eliza. There was just something special about Lena, something that was just so interesting and alluring Kara just had to know more. As it was Kara was so glad she met her, Lena was the first person she found to be comfortable with right away. That had never happened before. It gave Kara hope that Earth and this whole situation she found herself in would work out like her cousin and her new family said it would.

 

Kara slipped out from under Lena then called Lena’s name trying to wake her up only Lena seemed to be in a very deep sleep. Kara stood there and bit her bottom lip conflicted, she wanted to move Lena to a more comfortable place but was afraid to wake her up. The couch they had been sitting on wasn’t a good place to sleep, it was lumpy and you couldn’t stretch out on it.

 

“If Lena’s going to get better from that crash she’s going to need a real bed. I don’t think Alex will mind.” Kara whispered out loud nodding her head as she made her choice.

 

Kara leaned over carefully picked Lena up bridal style and carried Lena upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Alex. Kara tucked Lena into Alex’s bed then went back downstairs to clean up. It only took a few minutes to clean up the dinner dishes and TV room, then Kara walked the house to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. She promised Eliza she would keep the house tidy and she was determined to keep that promise. After she was sure everything was done Kara went upstairs going to her bedroom first to grab pajama’s then to the bathroom to shower. She was quick about it and was soon climbing into to bed.

 

Kara was tired from the full day and yet when she spotted Lena sleeping peacefully in Alex’s bed she couldn’t close her eyes. Instead she watched her new friend sleep and quietly wondered about Lena’s life. Kara was excited to learn more about her new friend Lena. And as these thoughts went around in Kara’s mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Three

** PART THREE **

 

** 10 A.M., Sunday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Rolling over in bed stretching Lena was first aware of how much better she felt, everything hurt less and she could move her foot without the intense pain. The second thing was that she was in a bed.  Lena frowned whispering, “That’s weird.” All she could remember was falling asleep next to Kara on the couch; she was really confused on how she got into a bed especially since if she was remembering correctly all the bedrooms were upstairs. Lena sat up in bed and look around to see a second bed having been slept in but empty across from the one she was in. Then it hit her, she was in Kara’s room, the one she shared with her sister.

 

“Okay but how did I get up here?” Lena said.

 

A sound from downstairs caught Lena’s attention drawing her from her own thoughts and pulling her out of bed. She hobbled from the room happy that her ankle was healing so fast and stood at the top of the stairs to hear Kara talking to someone.

 

“I’ve brought everything in…No, I’m sure I’ve got everything. Thank you so much Mrs. Emerson for helping me with my errand. You’ve been such a huge help, if there is anything I can do for you to pay to back please tell me. I will be happy to do it. You’ve helped me so much these last couple of days…”

 

“You’re welcome Kara. And please let me know if you and you’re friend want to join us tonight at the movies.” An older woman said. Lena didn’t recognize the voice. Lena hobbled to the window, and immediately noticed a gray SUV parked out front. While she was looking through the window the woman at door left and got in her car leaving. The whole thing left Lena curious and she hobbled downstairs to find Kara.

 

At the bottom of the stairs she found Kara walking into the kitchen, she was dressed for the day in jeans, white running shoes and form fitting sky blue t-shite. Lena thought Kara looked super cute in her outfit with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

 

“Good morning Lena! Did you sleep well?” Kara asked the moment she noticed Lena was awake. Kara greeted her with a big bright happy smile and a bounce in her step, she seemed really happy to see her and it as a great welcome for Lena. Even her own family seemed constantly exasperated by her presence and her last set of “friends” from school were also so careful and borderline cold her with all the time so to have someone genuinely happy to see her was such a nice change.

 

“I did Kara, sorry it was so late.” Lena said reaching out to Kara with a quick touch that made Kara smile.

 

“No Lena, you needed your rest. I wasn’t going to let anyone wake you up before you were ready.” Kara said with her bright happy smile.

 

“You’re so sweet.” Lena said reaching out hugging Kara briefly.

 

“I woke up early this morning and went out with Mrs. Emerson to get groceries for us. My mom isn’t supposed to be back until Wednesday so we have a few days to figure some stuff out.  I wasn’t sure what you’d need so I just got some stuff for a couple of meals. Mrs. Emerson was nice enough to give me the recipe for a homemade spaghetti dinner with garlic bread. The other meals are more like pancakes and twice baked potatoes, which is the only thing I know how to make. My mom has been trying to teach me how to cook, it hasn’t been going well.”

 

Lena smiled and told Kara reaching out linking their arms together, “You’re the cutest girl I have ever met, I like you so much Kara.”

 

Kara just smiled wider her eyes practically twinkling. Lena loved it. She wasn’t lying, she liked Kara more than any other girl she had ever met; she was the best friend she had been searching all her life for.

 

Kara led Lena into the kitchen and offered her powdered donuts and milk for breakfast. Lena admitted she had never had it before but was happy to try it, and after she did she fell in love.

 

“I’ve had other types of donuts before but not these tiny powdered donuts and they are so great. Thank you Kara for picking these up.” Lena said. She was making sure to be extra polite since Kara was that type of girl, she wanted to make sure to treat her friend right and Kara seemed to respond in a positive manner smiling more and showing Lena all the groceries she bought while she was asleep.

 

A short time later while Lena was eating donuts and drinking milk while chatting with Kara, she asked, “Hey Kara, how did I get up to bed last night? I don’t remember.”

 

“I helped you. You were so tired and I didn’t want you sleeping on a lumpy couch.” Kara replied her smile never wavering as she grabbed a donut snacking on it.

 

“You’re like the best person ever Kara. I don’t know what I did to deserve meeting you.” Lena said astounded by Kara’s honesty and generosity.

 

“So, how are you feeling today Lena? How’s your head?” Kara asked taking a seat at the kitchen table next to Lena.

 

“Much better, I don’t feel like run over crap and I can walk without feeling like I’m going to fall over. I mean, everything still hurts a lot but nowhere near as much.” Lena said then popped another powdered donut into her mouth.

 

“I’m so happy to hear that I was worried you’d need a doctor.” Kara said.

 

“Me too, because if I did need a doctor I would have to call my brother and that would be the end to this.” Lena said with a frown.

 

“What do you mean, end to all this?” Kara asked with a worried expression.

 

“When my brother finds out where I am he’ll send more security to come pick me up and that will be the end of this. He’s got control over me for another year and half so…Actually I take that back, he’ll have control over me until after I finish college. I don’t have any money of my own. Whatever my father left me when he died is under my brother’s control, I can’t touch it.” Lena admitted trying to act casual about it but the bitterness in her tone was clear.

 

“He wouldn’t allow us to be friends?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah probably not just to punish me for not dying yesterday.” Lena joked grimly chuckling.

 

“That’s a horrible joke Lena. And that’s a horrible thought. I couldn’t imagine not being your friend. Now that I’ve found you I don’t want to let you go.” Kara admitted with a serious expression that immediately cheered Lena up.

 

“Me too Kara. And don’t you worry, I’ll make sure to memorize your phone number and email before this week is done so there won’t be a thing my brother or step mother can do to stop us from contacting each other.” Lena assured Kara which cheered the blonde up right away.

 

“Oh, so Lena would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? Mrs. Emerson offered to take us with her and her husband to the movie center a few towns over. I’m not sure what’s playing but I thought it might be fun. I’ve only been twice and that was with my mom. Alex hates it when I ask to go with her and her friends. Alex says I embarrass her.” Kara said.

 

“A movie with my best friend? Hum, I need to think about that Kara.” Lena said with a serious expression that instantly made Kara visibly sad. Lena saw this right away and realized her mistake.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just playing with you. I’d love to see a movie with my best friend. If we can go out to Starbucks or something too, it’d be like my perfect night out.” Lena said reaching out for Kara and taking both of Kara’s hands in-between her own and holding them while giving her best friend a big happy smile.

 

“Really Lena? You’re not just saying that? A lot of people have lied to me about a lot of things. I have a hard time figuring this place out, and the people here. They say one thing but they actually mean another. It’s all so confusing.” Kara said looking Lena in the eyes.

 

This confession hit Lena in the heart, Kara was laying herself totally out there and Lena wasn’t used to that type of open vulnerability. Lena blinked a few times clutched Kara’s hands tighter to her heart and told her friend with all the sincerity she could muster.

 

“I’m not just saying that Kara. And I won’t lie to you. I’m sorry that people have done that before but I won’t be like them I promise. I’m going to be the best friend you deserve. I really was just playing earlier, sorry if my sarcasm sucks. I’m not very good at it; mostly it just comes off as being bitchy.” Lena admitted.

 

“I appreciate the apology Lena. It really means a lot to me.” Kara said her smile returning.

 

“Hey, if there’s anything I can help you with, you know about getting settled in here in your new home I’d be happy to help out. Anything for you.” Lena said pulling Kara into a one armed hug.

 

“Really? Because there’s a lot of stuff that Alex won’t explain and Eliza says I’m too young to know. I don’t agree. Where I’m from the Elders didn’t keep anything back from children if they asked.”

 

“What about all the stuff kids didn’t ask about?” Lena asked curious.

 

Kara laughed and nodded as she admitted, “The Elders didn’t share everything just the stuff we asked about, it was how they could justify keeping so many secrets. The whole…well you never asked thing.”

 

“Adults man, they’re always the same no matter where you go.” Lena said shaking her head with a chuckle.

 

“I’m learning that.” Kara said nodding in agreement then quickly followed up with a question. “So Lena can you explain to me how your boarding schools work? I’m still trying to understand the school system here and I’m confused about a few things.”

 

The pair moved to a more comfortable room as they continued to talk. Lena was happy to answer any of Kara’s questions until she realized that Kara had endless questions about everything. It was like she was brand new to the world which Lena found odd but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Lena enjoyed Kara’s innocence and her eagerness to learn. There was no negativity to Kara at all and it was refreshing to be around someone so positive. Lena was surprised by how fast Kara caught on yet shocked by how little Kara knew or understood about American society, it was almost like she was from a foreign country. And yet, when the subject moved to science Kara was an expert which impressed Lena immensely. Lena had never met a girl her own age who could talk science with her about the type of stuff her brother was working on without having to explain every term used. It was the best conversation she had ever had and she never wanted it to end.

 

Lena was learning that talking to Kara was nothing like talking to other people her own age. Kara was so much more innocent about some things while so much knowledgeable about other things it was such a strange mix. Sometimes Kara seemed so young and sometimes she seemed much older than her age. Lena was so intrigued by Kara, the more she learned the more she liked. Kara wasn’t silly or dumb like other girls their age, she actually had real opinions about things and Kara cared about stuff, important stuff. Stuff that most people their age didn’t care about like helping the poor and helpless and making the world a better place not just her neighborhood or town. Lena was shocked when she found out Kara wasn’t volunteering at an animal shelter or an old folk’s home which lead them into a long detailed discussion about what they wanted to study in college and what type of job they wanted after they were done with school.

 

Lena didn’t want to talk about the plans her step mother and brother had for her, it was way too depressing for her to think about but she was happy to play what if with Kara over all the possibilities in front of them. And much to Lena’s surprise Kara hadn’t thought about what sort of job she wanted to do after school was over. So Lena began listing every possibly profession available to Kara.  And when Kara began to show interest in maybe teaching or running a small business Lena didn’t like it, she thought it was way too boring and began steering Kara toward more exciting things like musical theater or even journalism.

 

Hours passed by like this and before they knew it, it was after lunch time. The moment Kara realized how late it was she insisted they pause to eat. This time Lena insisted on making their meal, it was just sandwiches and chips but Lena was proud of herself especially when Kara asked for a second sandwich.

****

****

** 3 P.M., Sunday, Midvale, Danvers House  **

 

Kara was having the best day, she felt like she was flying which was weird because she was still on the ground. And yet, the feeling of elation and buzzing happiness remained and she knew it was because of her new best friend. Talking and sharing with Lena was so easy and freeing, Kara felt like she could tell Lena anything and she wouldn’t be judged for it. And Lena encouraged her to share her opinion and ideas. No one wanted to hear what she thought not at school or at home. And Lena didn’t judge or her push any “ _You have to be_ _THIS WAY to fit in_ ” that Alex or even Eliza had been pushing on her over the last couple of years not that Kara saw it as a bad thing, she was still learning to act and be human to fit in on Earth. But the way Lena encouraged her was like she was helping Kara really figure out who she was and who she wanted to be. No one had really done that for Kara before and Kara loved it. She loved all the attention from Lena and put a lot of weight in Lena’s suggestions. It gave a Kara lot to think about in a good way.

 

After lunch Kara took their dishes to the kitchen when she heard the house phone ring. She ran to other room to pick it up, she did before it could finish the second ring.

 

“Hello? Danvers residence.” Kara answered brightly.

 

“Hi Kara! How is everything going?” Eliza asked with a smile in her voice. Kara knew the trip with Alex was going well.

 

“Everything is going great.” Kara answered right away.

 

 “Mrs. Emerson says you’ve got a friend over. Are you having fun?” Eliza asked with a mother’s concern. Kara immediately stood up a little straighter as she replied.

 

“Um yeah a lot of fun actually. I do have friend over and I’m sorry I didn’t call to let you know sooner it was just last minute having my friend come over here instead of me going over there. We’re supposed to go with Mrs. Emerson to the movies tonight. Oh and um, mom yesterday I was walking to the store when I saw an accident on the road. I called it in to the police and they came by to get my statement. They said they want to talk to you.”

 

“What did you see Kara? Are you okay? Were you involved?” Eliza asked her concern very apparent in her voice.

 

Kara was quick to explain that she only saw the accident and reported it. She didn’t mention anything else. Kara HATED lying to Eliza like that, it felt her skin was burning to do so but she knew that if she told Eliza the truth Eliza would cut her trip with Alex short and come home immediately. Kara couldn’t do that to Alex so Kara lied. Then while they were discussing the police needing to talk to Eliza, Kara overheard a familiar beeping sound in the background. It was Eliza’s cellphone ringing.

 

“Kara I’m sorry, it’s an important call I need to take. Here talk to your sister for a moment.” Eliza said passing off the phone to Alex before Kara could get a word in.

 

“Hi loser.” Alex said with a teasing tone and for the first time in what felt like forever it didn’t bother Kara.

  
“Hi Alex. Are you having a good time touring the school?” Kara asked genuinely curious about her sister’s trip.

 

“I am. Hey, what’s going on with you? You sound…happy Kara.” Alex said suspiciously.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Alex.” Kara said unable to get the smile out of her voice.

 

“So mom was telling the truth. You have a friend over. Who is it?” Alex asked.  


“You don’t need to know. You don’t know them.” Kara said trying to deflect.

 

“So, then tell me. Come on, what’s the big deal if you tell me their name and I don’t know them?” Alex insisted.

 

Kara didn’t say anything in return and there was a long pause until Alex laughed asking, “Oh wow Kara what did you do? This is serious isn’t it? What are you hiding from Mom? You can’t keep a secret if you tried so what’s so important that you can’t tell me? I mean it’s gotta be pretty important right? So who is this new friend? What’s his name?”

 

Kara took a deep breath, she wanted to tell Alex. She wanted to trust Alex but Alex could be so hard to read, sometime she was Kara’s best friend and sometimes she could be Kara’s worst enemy. Eliza told her that’s just how sisters were on Earth. Kara just didn’t know who she was getting today.

 

“Look Kara, you’re my little sister. I know I give you a hard time and can be kind of an asshole sometimes, it’s what big sisters are supposed to do. I’m sorry if I go too far once in a while and hurt your feelings. And I know I’m not the person you want to confide in but I want you to know you can. I won’t tell Mom. I just hope you’re having fun and staying safe. Like seriously Kara use protection. You know what I mean right, condoms…” Alex said until Kara cut her off.

 

“Alex! Are you talking about sex?” Kara asked in a loud hushed tone into the phone.

 

“Well yeah, you have a guy over don’t you?” Alex asked confused.

 

“NO! I met a new friend and I invited them over, her name is Lena.” Kara said with a look of disbelief and shock on her face.

 

“What? Is that all? God Kara you’re so tame I should have known.” Alex said laughing long and hard.

 

“Well, that’s just part of it. The other part is I sort of rescued Lena from a bad situation and have been helping hide her from some bad people that are looking for her. I know it’s just a temporary solution but until we can think of a better one, it’s the one I’ve got.” Kara admitted and Alex stopped laughing.

 

“Do you have a couple minutes Kara? I want to hear the whole story.” Alex asked with a patience that Kara normally never heard in her sister’s voice. Kara shrugged replying. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Kara could still hear Lena in the other room so she quickly moved upstairs taking the cordless phone with her and went into her bedroom shutting the door for privacy. Kara kept her voice down and quickly filled Alex in on what really happened and how she took Lena in. Alex kept quiet just listening until Kara was done.

 

“That’s some scary shit little sister. You did the right thing. Sounds like those security guys were doing more than just keeping Lena locked in a room. What assholes. I mean, who runs their charge off a road? They were straight up trying to kill her. And who hires people like that to watch their kid? I don’t get really rich people, their like not normal in any way. Look I’m not going to say a thing to mom about this but if anything else goes down call us right away. Mom can always help. And if you and Lena haven’t figured out a plan by the time we get home, I’ll help you talk to mom. Be safe okay Kara?”

 

“Thank you Alex. You have no idea how much your support on this means to me.” Kara said sincerely with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“We got to stick together, we’re sisters.” Alex said and Kara knew she was being sincere. It just made Kara’s smile even bigger.

 

Kara heard Lena calling out to her and slowly making her way up the stairs. “Hey Alex, I’ve got to go. Tell mom I love her. Talk to you later.”

 

“I will. Have fun little sister.” Alex replied hanging up.

 

Kara left the bedroom and rushed downstairs heading Lena off before she was even four steps up.

 

“Hi!” Kara brightly greeted her friend.

 

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked with a worried look.

 

“Yes. That was my mom and sister checking in. They are having a good trip. They want us to have fun tonight.” Kara said her smile never wavering.

 

“Oh! Awesome. Hey, can we go for a walk. I need to get out of the house. I’m starting to feel a little claustrophobic.” Lena admitted.

 

“Can your ankle handle it?” Kara asked offering her hand to her friend and Lena took it immediately.

 

“Yes!”

 

Kara laughed and grabbed her keys as they headed out the front door. They saw the mailman come by and drop mail off in the mailbox, he waved at Kara before driving off to his next stop. Kara waved back and asked if they could grab the mail before they headed out on their walk. Lena just smiled and linked her arms with Kara’s. They walked together to the end of the drive where the mailbox was located. Lena let Kara go so she could check the box, as Kara pulled out a stack of mail a truck came speeding down the road toward them. At the last moment the truck came to an abrupt stop in front of them startling both Kara and Lena. Kara was worried they were going to get hit and stepped in front of Lena to protect her.

 

“Who the hell is this?” Lena asked frowning at the rude driver of the truck.

 

Before Kara could answer the driver side window rolled down and a young white man in a blue trucker’s hat leaned out. Kara recognized him immediately; she instantly deflated and shrank as she said quickly and quietly. “It’s Alex’s friend from school, Randy.”

 

“Hi Randy.” Kara said with a weak smile and dread in her voice.

 

“Hey training bra! Where’s your sister I want to show her my new truck.” Randy said with a snarky look toward Kara and a leering look at Lena.

 

“She’s not home.” Kara said not bothering to look up at Randy her eyes were on the ground.

 

Lena noticed the change in her friend but remained quiet as she took the whole scene in.

 

“What? Not home. That sucks. Hey…who’s your cute friend training bra?” Randy said winking at Lena.

 

“Just a friend.” Kara said glancing at the trucks tires; she could feel herself shrinking more and more under Randy’s critical stare. What Kara didn’t notice was her friend’s changing facial expression.

 

Lena was listening and watching this interaction between Kara and Randy and her deepening frown said a lot. Though Randy wasn’t paying attention to Lena’s facial cues or how uncomfortable he was making Kara.

 

“Hey cutie I’m Randy. Why don’t you go throw on a bikini and I’ll take you to the lake and we can hang out.” Randy said looking Lena up and down like a piece of meat.

 

Lena who was still dressed in her sleep clothes was done listening to this guy. She rolled her eyes asking the guy with an angry tone in her voice. “Why do you insist on calling Kara by that horrible name?”

 

“What do you mean? Training bra?” Randy asked and began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world and Kara shrunk even more. Lena’s eyes narrowed as she asked, “What’s so funny? Fill me in Randy.”

 

“Little tits wore a training bra to the lake under her bathing suit. She looked ridiculous. So that’s her nickname. What? It’s all in good fun. Little tits don’t care.” Randy said still chuckling at his own joke.

 

“You must have the smallest dick in town.” Lena said glaring angrily at Randy.

 

Instantly Kara looked up at Lena, she was shocked anyone would talk like that to Randy, the most popular boy in school but Lena wasn’t backing down. Kara turned to see Randy’s face go through a cascade of emotions shock, alarm, disbelief, embarrassment until his face was red with shame and he stammered trying to come up with a comeback. He finally settled on, “What the fuck did you say to me?”

 

“I said you have a small dick Randy.”

 

“You bitch! Who do you think you’re talking to?” Randy sneered.

 

“I’m talking to small little man who likes to bully people. Look Randy, I know you must have a small useless dick if you’re picking on cute girls like Kara for no fucking reason other than to be an asshole. I don’t know what your problem is, why you act like a douchbag to everyone and I know it’s everyone. Kara’s not the only victim of your crap attitude. Guys with tiny dicks always have a chip on their shoulder. Maybe your mommy and daddy don’t pay enough attention to you or tell you they love you enough but acting like a total douchbag to people is all the proof I need that you are trying to compensate for something. I mean come on Randy, a truck…Who are we trying to fool here? Not me.”

 

Randy blinked, clenching his jaw unsure of what to say his whole face turning beet red. He looked like he wanted to get violent only a neighbor’s car came down the street. Randy saw the neighbor and sneered one more time. “Next time I see you bitch, it’s on!”

 

“You wish limp dick. I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” Lena sneered back with disgust.

 

Randy took off speeding dangerously down the street while Kara stared at Lena with awe and new found respect.

  
“You’re my hero Lena.” Kara gushed once they were alone.

****

Lena suddenly grew shy, she smiled and shrugged, and when she looked up at Kara again she simply said. “No one talks to you like that Kara.”

 

“That’s why you’re my hero.”

 

“Hey, how does your sister know that asshole? Please don’t tell me she’s dating that prick.” Lena asked. Kara laughed and they linked arms again to head back toward the house.

 

“No, Randy likes Alex but she’s just good friends with his sister. She doesn’t like Randy at all.” Kara explained.

 

Kara had a small smile for a moment then it fell as she frowned and she looked to Lena with a worried look and Lena patiently waited with an encouraging smile. Kara sighed and looked away as she confessed. “I used to think Randy was handsome. I sort of had a small crush on him until that day at the lake. I think he’s a total jerk now.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. I’ve done that too. Funny how that works out, the worse a person is the worse they look. Like the ugly on the inside makes them ugly on the outside no matter how perfect they look the ugly always seeps out.” Lena said with a raise of her eyebrow and Kara nodded vigorously in agreement.

 

“I noticed that too!” Kara said.

 

Kara dropped off the mail inside the house and they walked to the left toward the creek. Lena was still limping but it wasn’t as pronounced as it once was and Lena didn’t seem to be in any pain.

 

“I’m glad your sister isn’t dating that asshole. They can sneak in you know. Assholes don’t always show you their true sides until they’ve hooked you and it’s too late. If that happens you can get hurt real bad.” Lena said staring head of them.

 

Kara frowned looking at her friend she knew Lena wasn’t speaking generally. When they were talking earlier Lena had briefly mentioned in a couple of different ways making some bad decisions at her previous school but didn’t say anything more. Now Kara felt comfortable asking questions.

 

“Lena what happened at your school?”

 

“The whole truth?” Lena asked in return glancing at Kara with a heavy expression.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable.”

 

“No, I trust you Kara. I know you won’t hold it against me or think I’m lying like my step mother or those asshole teachers.” Lena said her voice getting a hard edge to it.

 

Kara patiently waited as Lena took a few deep breaths before explaining, “I didn’t have any friends when I first got to the school. Then this cute guy, a popular guy, started paying attention to me. I liked it and we started dating. I thought he really meant it when he said he loved me and wanted to be with me. He introduced me to all his friends. I thought I had real friends of my own but it was all fake. They used me to steal a bunch of stuff from the science department. They had been doing it for a while. I had no idea. When the teachers caught on they set a room on fire to cover their tracks setting me up to take the blame. I thought at least my boyfriend would be there for me, to vouch for me since I had nothing to do with it but nope, he was their number one witness against me. I found out then he had been dating a girl in his group of friends the whole time he was with me. Everything he said to me was a lie. And before I could confront him or any of them or even attempt to clear my name my brother yanked me from the school and brought me here. I didn’t even get a chance to pack or grab any of my stuff. I was just put in a car and flown here against my will.”

 

Kara had tears in her eyes listening to Lena. She was amazed by how composed her friend was as she spoke but the far away painful look in her eyes told Kara Lena was holding a lot back. Kara desperately wanted to reach out and hug Lena but she wasn’t sure if Lena would accept the gesture of comfort or not. Lena took another deep breath; Kara could see Lena fighting back tears as Lena looked to the ground shaking her head as she confessed just above a whisper.

 

“I’m such an idiot Kara. I fell for all his lies. I just wanted to fit in for once. I wanted to be loved for real, he said he loved me. I believed him. It was all lies, it’s always lies. I was so blinded by his stupid bullshit I didn’t see his shitty friends use me. I’m such an idiot. I don’t deserve love. Every time I try it blows up in my face.”

 

Lena burst into heavy sobs, she covered her face with both her hands crying until her whole body shook. Kara didn’t hesitate, she rushed over reaching out hugging Lena gently but firmly and Lena opened up wrapping her arms around Kara pressing her face to Kara’s shoulder crying harder.

 

“You do deserve love Lena. Everyone does. Please don’t think less of yourself just because this guy was a jerk. The right person will come along and give you all the love you need and deserve. Just you wait and see you’ve got great things coming to you.” Kara said softly into Lena’s ear and Lena cried harder.

 

The pair of friends stood there holding each other until Lena eventually stopped crying. Kara wasn’t keeping track of the time, she didn’t care how much time she spent holding Lena all that mattered was that she was making Lena feel better. When Lena let Kara go her eyes were red and puffy, she immediately apologized to Kara. “I’m sorry for crying all over you.”

 

“It’s okay. You can cry on me anytime. I’m your friend Lena, you don’t need to apologize.” Kara said with a small smile.

 

“Thank you Kara.”

 

“Hey, we still have time before Mrs. Emerson is supposed to pick us up for the movies. What would you like to do until then? Anything I can do to help cheer you up?” Kara asked with a big cheerful smile.

 

Lena was still wiping her face clean of tears and snot as she quietly thought it over then smiled a small smile as she shyly told Kara. “There is something you could do that would really cheer me up.”

 

“Really? What? Name it and I’ll do it. Promise.” Kara said her smile getting a little bigger in her excitement.

 

“Could you sing for me?” Lena asked with a shrug and shy look.

 

Kara froze and her eyes went wide. Of all the things Kara thought Lena would ask for she never thought Lena would ask for **_that_**. Kara opened her mouth to answer but then closed her mouth like a fish trying to breathe as nothing came out again and again. Stunned and unable to answer Kara looked to the ground and shrugged and began mumbling in a string of excuses that strung together. All of Kara’s insecurities and fears about her voice and her abilities to sing came flooding back freezing Kara from the inside out robbing her of her speaking voice, and of her motor skills making her flail her arms and hands in panic. The anxiety drowning Kara suddenly came to a screeching halt when she felt Lena’s hands on her arms gently stopping her and getting her full attention.

 

“Kara, calm down. I’m not asking you to sing in front a crowd of thousands or even in front of anyone else. I’m only asking you to sing for me right here right now.” Lena said in a calm soothing voice that made Kara look up into Lena’s gentle green eyes.

 

All Kara could see in Lena’s gaze was trust, understanding, support and something else. Something that made Kara want to believe Lena and take that leap of faith. The anxiety inside of Kara slowly twisted into something new, an electric feeling that blossomed from inside her stomach that spread out to her arms and legs like little sparks all the way to her fingertips and toes.

 

“Kara you have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard. Please. It would really cheer me up.”

 

Kara stared hard at Lena for a long moment while Lena patiently waited for an answer. Finally Kara said with a terrified expression, “What would you like me to sing?”

 

“So you know all the song off the Alessia Cara album Know It All right? Can you sing me River Of Tears? It’s the song that’s been speaking to me the most. I would really love to hear you sing it.” Lena asked shyly biting the bottom of her lip.

 

Kara’s first instinct was to say no but the silent pleading look Lena was giving her was melting any resistance she had left. Kara smiled weakly and nodded. Kara did know all the songs from that album but she didn’t know the well enough to sing them without hearing the music. She had an idea.

 

“Yes. Do you want me to sing the song right now?” Kara asked trying to relax but it was hard her whole body felt like it was buzzing.

 

“Yes, if you could.” Lena answered her face bursting into an excited smile.

 

“Okay but before I do I need you to close your eyes and count to ten slowly? I need a second.” Kara said.

 

“Sure! Whatever you need.” Lena said. She closed her eyes and started counting out loud slowly.

 

Kara watched Lena for a brief moment then used her super speed to run back to the house turn on the music player that was still in the bathroom from the night before. She turned it to the proper song and ran back to Lena’s side. Lena was still on number eight when Kara returned. She could hear the music of the song begin and she reached out taking Lena’s hands in her own. Lena opened her eyes and smiled at Kara who smiled back but looked away as she started singing in a soft voice.

 

“ ** _Still got the flowers that you sent. And the note you wrote that said that we we’re meant. To be forever. I keep them all as evidence, in a drawer under the mirror. Filled with empty promises_** _._ ”

 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand as she sang giving her encouragement and Kara’s voice grew stronger.

“ ** _I don’t know why. I keep. Letting you lie. To me. Hard as I try, it seems I can’t break away. I thought that you would be the hero. Come and save the day, but you’re a villain. Your sins un-forgiven._ ”**

 

Kara grew more confident as she sang but when Lena began using her thumbs to rub the back of Kara’s hands she looked up at Lena to see her friend watching her with total love and admiration. Kara felt comfortable to really let loose and give the song her all. Her confidence growing with each word she sang, Kara put effort into her voice for the first time and it felt amazing.

 

“ ** _Cry me a river. Build myself a bridge. I’ve over this. Can’t let memories, become the death of me. I’m glad to see, everything that you are and I believe that you are. Everything I needed but I don’t need no more._**

****

**_I’m going down, and you have watched me drown. In a river of tears, lost beneath the stream under the waves I’ve found the strength to say. The river of tears, has washed me clean. Go ahead and wish me well, I’ll cry a wishing well. I’ll fly before I fall, I set sail and drift away. So I won’t need you here. Love sink and hope floats. In a river of tears. In a river of tears_** _._ ”

 

When Kara was done singing the song Lena had tears in her eyes, at first Kara was worried the tears were because she sang badly only Lena quickly assured her that was not the case.

 

“That was so beautiful Kara. Oh my god, that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Will you do another song for me? Any one you want? I just need to hear you sing again.” Lena asked squeezing Kara’s hands in excitement and silent pleading.

 

“Sure.”

 

****

** 5:30 P.M., Sunday, Midvale, woods behind the Danvers House **

****

Lena was so excited. Her heart was racing and there was this tingly sensation all over that made her feel a little dizzy when she listened to Kara sing that song for her so when Kara agreed to sing another one Lena could barely stand still she wanted to wrap her whole body around Kara in response. Only her fear that Kara wouldn’t like a whole body hug kept Lena in place.

 

Kara smiled at Lena then began singing to her again. This was another familiar song but the one Lena had never really paid all that much attention to. However, today was different because Kara was singing this Alessia Cara’s song “Stone” to her. Lena hung on every word out of Kara’s mouth.

 

Kara smiled sweetly at Lena holding her hands looking into Lena’s eyes as she sang, “ ** _So much on my mind. I think I think too much. Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words. But time comes to rest when you are by side, it blurs. And I will follow where this takes me. And my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken be my safety. In a world of uncertain say you’ll be my stone_** _.”_

 

The late afternoon sun was coming in through the canopy of leaves over heady from the close knit of trees hanging over the creek. The filtered light kept Lena in the shade while bathing Kara in sunlight making Kara’s hair even more blonde and highlighting Kara’s eyes. Lena had never noticed how clear and blue Kara’s eyes were; Lena felt like she could stare into them forever.

 

“ ** _Change in every wind, the sands of time don’t know our name. Oh, nothings sure, but surely as we stand, I promise I will stay the same. And I’ve never seen forever, but I know we’ll remain. And I will follow where this takes me, and my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken be my safety. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone_** _._ ”

 

Lena didn’t want this to end. All she wanted now was to hang out with Kara and listen to her sing.

 

“ ** _Oh steady me, be my source of gravity while my world’s unraveling. Say you’ll never change. Ooooooh._ Oh! _And I will follow where this takes me, and my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken be my safety. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone. Be my stone. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone_** _._ ”

 

After the song Lena let go of Kara’s hands to clap and praise Kara making Kara blush and shy away. Lena didn’t let it go she kept telling Kara how good she sounded and how much she wanted to hear another one. However, Kara noticed the time and announced, “We need to go back to the house and get changed. Mrs. Emerson will be picking us up soon for the movies.”

 

“Kara you have to promise me something before we go.”

 

“Okay. What?”

 

“Sing for me again later when we’re alone. Please?” Lena asked reaching out and wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist and halfway hugging her. Kara leaned into Lena and nodded as she replied, “Okay, for you I will. You’re the only person though, I hope you know that.”

 

“I do! And I love it.” Lena said with a happy giggle.

 

They walked back to the house and before they even got inside Kara offered to bring her clothes downstairs so Lena wouldn’t have to go up and down the stairs saving her ankle a little more. Lena was very appreciative of the gesture and told Kara yes. Kara rushed straight upstairs as soon as they got to the front door to get the clothes for Lena. And for a few moments Lena could have sworn she heard music coming from upstairs and that confused her because she couldn’t recall either of them going up stairs to turn any music on. Kara soon returned with clothes for Lena and she changed in the downstairs bathroom into what she soon learned were Kara’s sister’s clothes just a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt with a light gray jacket. Kara came downstairs dressed in blue jeans, white and blue running shoes, a red t-shirt and blue and black flannel shirt as a jacket. Lena loved the look and thought Kara looked super cute and she made sure to tell Kara that right away.

 

“You look super cute Kara.”

 

“Really? I don’t look like a huge dork because that’s what my sister says every time she sees me wear this.” Kara said with a frown.

 

“She’s crazy because you look great in that.” Lena assured Kara making the blonde perk up and smile.

 

“Thank you Lena. You look great too in my sister’s clothes. Better than she does actually.” Kara said with a small laugh.

 

“Thank you for that Kara. It’s nice to be in something clean.” Lena said.

 

“Of course Lena, I wasn’t going to make you put on your busted up riding gear to go to the movies.” Kara said then turned toward the door as if she heard something.

 

“Mrs. Emerson is here.” Kara announced.

 

“How do you know?” Lena asked confused on how Kara would know such a thing without any sort of alert or warning or call.

 

“I heard them coming up the drive.” Kara answered with a smile.

 

A moment Lena heard the engine of a car come up the drive and she saw the headlights through the windows.

 

“Wow. You’re good Kara. You’re really good. You can do a lot things Kara.” Lena said with a flirty smile. She offered her arm to Kara as they walked to the door and Kara took it, picking up the house keys as they left locking the door behind them.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Emerson greeted them as they approached the minivan, “Hi girls!” Then as they climbed into the back Mrs. Emerson asked, “Are you excited for tonight?”

 

“Yes we are Mrs. Emerson. Mr. and Mrs. Emerson this is my best friend Lisa. Lisa this is Mr. and Mrs. Emerson from next door.” Kara said making the introductions.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Lisa, any friend of Kara’s is a friend of ours.” Mrs. Emerson said with a welcoming smile.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Emerson, Kara’s told me many wonderful things about you and your amazing cooking.” Lena said politely back.

 

“Did she now? Well, then I may have to make you both something special to share for tomorrow night if you’re willing to come back again.” Mrs. Emerson said obviously excited to cook for someone new.

 

“I think I might be able to swing that. My parents both volunteer after work so I’m left home alone a lot. It’s great to have someplace to go and someone to hang out with.” Lena said, lying a little bit.

 

Lena looked at Kara and they exchanged silent knowing looks of understanding about the small white lies they were sharing with these very nice neighbors about who Lena was and what her name really was. They both turned their attention back to the nice elderly couple up front.

 

“Are you guys excited to go out to the movies tonight?” Kara asked as she buckled in. Lena took her seat next to Kara and made sure to buckle her seatbelt before Mr. Emerson had even backed out of the driveway.

 

“We sure are.” Mrs. Emerson answered.

 

“So how was your day girl’s?” Mr. Emerson asked as he drove them to the movies.

 

“It was great Mr. Emerson. How has your day been?” Kara asked.

 

Lena began zoning out of the conversation and staring out the window while Kara politely chatted with the nice elderly couple. Lena kept her eyes on the passing scenery thinking about all the people out there looking for her. She knew she needed to keep a low profile and the going out wasn’t the best idea but if Kara wanted to go the movies Lena would take the chance and go to the movies. Plus Lena needed to get a message to her brother to let him know what really happened but she couldn’t do it anywhere near Kara’s house or it would lead them right to her. No, she knew she needed to be smart about it and would wait for the right opportunity.

 

They left Midvale driving east to the next town over to their large movie theater. Making great time to the theater Lena was surprised by how fast they reached their destination. Lena followed Kara out of the car and silently marveled by how relaxed she actually was, she knew she should be more on edge being out in public and yet the longer she was with Kara the better Lena felt about everything.

 

Lena fell into step alongside Kara as they followed Mr. and Mrs. Emerson to the box office to purchase their tickets. Kara turned to her with an unsure expression on her face; she bit her bottom lip as she asked. “We are on time and can see a bunch of movies. Want to go with Mr. and Mrs. Emerson or go so see something different?”

 

Ahead of them Mr. Emerson was buying his and wife’s tickets then told the young man behind the glass that he was also picking up their tickets as well. Kara was shocked and quickly protested but Mr. Emerson wouldn’t hear it.

  
“No, no, no girls. It’s my treat, I insist. You two pick any movie you want. I know you’re not interested in watching the western picture with Mrs. Emerson and me so go enjoy yourselves. Just meet us back at the car when you’re done.” Mr. Emerson said.

 

“Thank you so much Mr. Emerson, that’s so sweet of you.” Lena said. She was privately surprised by how nice and generous these people were but then again she was still not over how nice and generous Kara was. It was so far removed from the people and the world she grew up in it almost didn’t seem real.

 

Kara and Lena quickly discussed which movie to see out of the ones that were starting in the next twenty minutes. They found a comedy that was getting out around the same time the Emerson’s western would be letting out so they got tickets to that and made their way to the concession stand to get a drink and popcorn to share. Lena noticed the packed lobby with dozens of kids their age and younger wandering around and was about to ask Kara if she knew any of them when she saw Kara watching a large group of them with a sad expression on her face. However the second Kara noticed Lena watching the blonde quickly hid it behind a bright smile that would have fooled her had Lena not seen the sad frown a moment before.

 

“Would you like any candy or something? My treat?” Kara asked with a genuine bright happy smile.

 

“Nah, the popcorn is good enough. Thank you Kara.” Lena said with a fake smile of her own. She had not been without money or at least access to her credit cards for this long ever, she felt completely broke and really hated having Kara pay for everything. A huge part of her wanted to break down and pull out cash like she knew she could but she also knew if she did that her brother’s people would be there within the hour to pick her up.

 

Lena quietly stood next to Kara while Kara paid for their popcorn and soda. They walked together to their theater and seats with Lena taking notice of how Kara shied away almost hiding away from the groups of kids that Kara obviously recognized. They found the theater half full and found seats together in the back. Lena waited until they were seated and settled before very quietly asking her friend.

 

“Hey Kara, is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah! Everything’s fine.” Kara answered brightly. Just then the group of people that Kara had been hiding from entered the theater and took seats in the middle toward the front. Kara’s bright smile crumbled and disappeared. Kara looked over to see Lena watching her and tears welled up in Kara’s eyes.

 

“Please Kara talk to me.” Lena pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m ruining our night out.” Kara said softly with a weak smile. Kara looked as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment. Lena reached out taking the soda away from Kara to set it in the cup holder and then took the popcorn out of friend’s hands so she could reach over and take Kara’s right hand and hold it.

 

“Kara, please. I just want to know why you’re suddenly so sad. You’re my friend, I want to help. Let me help.” Lena whispered.

 

Kara’s shoulders slumped even more she looked away as she confessed. “Those kids that just came in, they’re from my school. They’re friends of Randy and just like him. They like to pick on me all the time. I don’t want them to see me or they’ll use me as their punching bag for the night if not until school gets back into session. Alex tries to get them to back off and sometimes it works and sometimes it just makes it worse.”

 

“God Kara, I’m so sorry. Well fuck that and fuck them. As long as I’m your friend that bullshit stops right now.” Lena said vehemently. She was angry. Lena couldn’t believe even one person would pick on someone as sweet and nice as Kara but to have a whole group of assholes do it was unbelievable and Lena wasn’t going to let it happen anymore. Lena gave Kara a confident smile and a squeeze of her hand in a show of solidarity. The theater went dark and Kara’s real smile returned, she leaned over cuddling up to Lena holding onto Lena’s arm and hand and resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. The trailers began and Kara whispered, “Thank you Lena.”

 

Lena leaned over and kissed the top of Kara’s head. Kara soon forgot all about those assholes from her school up front and was excited whispering about the various trailers they were watching. Lena answered when addressed but was mostly silently seething at the people Kara had pointed out. The anger she had felt at Randy for treating Kara like that was nothing compared to this group of assholes that reminded Lena too much of the assholes from her last school. Entitled pig headed jerks that liked to see people suffer. Lena wanted to make them pay…somehow.

 

Kara leaned into Lena more holding tightly to Lena’s hand while using her free hand to eat popcorn. The movie started and Lena tried to let it go and focus on what they were watching. And for a short while that worked, Lena was able to get lost in the comedy and enjoy it with Kara laughing through most of it. Then halfway through the movie she noticed half the group of assholes get up and leave together.

 

“Hey Kara, I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

 

Kara nodded and Lena quickly left the theater. In the hall outside, Lena saw the group of girls head toward the bathroom and followed them. Lena followed them into the bathroom and used a stall next to one of the girls to quickly urinate. The girls were talking loudly and very wrapped up in their own conversation, they were talking about a party taking place later that night at some person’s house and how excited they were. They also loudly discussed their plans on what they were going to do with their dates. Lena didn’t care what they were talking about but were glad they weren’t talking about Kara. Then she overheard one particular girl bragging about how she had everyone’s cash for the party and how her boyfriend was going to buy all the booze after the movies. The girl was excited because it would make her very popular to be one the one that got them all the booze for the party since the last hook up they had dried up. 

 

Lena sat on the toilet in the closed stall still trying to come up with a payback plan on these people when she heard most of the girls leave, with one staying behind to use the stall next to hers.

 

“Come on Toni hurry up! We’re missing the movie!” One of the girls called out and the girl in the stall next to Lena began to rush. As the girl hurried to wipe and pull up her jeans and flush Lena heard something hit the tile almost the same moment the stall door slammed open and the girl ran out without washing her hands.

 

Lena looked at the floor and spotted a pink and gold wallet on the ground and quickly picked it up. Lena flipped it open and found Toni’s ID, a thick wad of cash, credit cards and a bunch of other stuff she probably needed for school and fun. Lena laughed and grinned, “Well this changes things.”

 

Lena pocketed the cash and turned the wallet into the theaters lost and wandered the lobby for a few minutes until she found a cute boy to talk to. A guy in his early twenties with blond hair and brown eyes, Lena walked right up to him and began flirting heavily with him. She asked his name and touched his arm commenting that he must work out because of how muscular he looked. The guy ate it up and started flexing for Lena, they talked for a few minutes in which Lena made sure he wasn’t from the same town as Kara. Lena reached out grabbing his hand running her fingers up and down his arm as she asked him for a favor.

 

“Hey Jack, can I borrow your phone? I don’t have mine with me and I really need to send an email to my folks so they don’t worry about me. Could you help me with that?”

 

“Sure Lisa, I can help you out with that. Here you go? Hey who are you here with? You got a boyfriend? Can I take you out after your movie is done tonight?” Jack asked with an eager smile.

 

Jack handed Lena his cellphone and Lena smiled brightly as she took it. She kept talking to him as her fingers worked like fire finding the right app and typing out a quick email to her brother then deleting it from the guy’s phone.

 

“I would love to go out with you Jack but I’m busy tonight and tomorrow night. Sorry. But thank you so much for letting me borrow your phone for a moment. It was super helpful.”

 

“Hey, can I get your number? So we can keep in touch.” Jack asked still hopeful.

 

“I have your email. I send you something. Thanks Jack.” Lena said giving Jack a light chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving him in the lobby and heading back to her seat and the movie she was watching with Kara.

 

Lena felt great to have gotten all that done, she knew without the cash to buy liquor the party would fail and now that she had sent word to her brother about how that awful security team tried to kill her he could do what he needed and hopefully give her the space she needed. At the very least her brother wouldn’t be able to track her to Kara so her friend would be safe from the drama that was her life.

 

Lena was in great spirits when she returned to her seat but the moment she sat down she immediately noticed something was off with Kara.  The blond was sitting stiffly in her seat pulled far away from her as if Kara were trying to get away from Lena and she had a noticeable frown on her face which was not like Kara at all. Lena tried to reach out to Kara to take her hand as they had done before only Kara slipped her hands into her pockets rejecting Lena hurting Lena’s feelings. At first Lena wasn’t going to say anything, she thought she just missed a sad part of the movie or that maybe she had misinterpreted Kara’s rejection only this odd behavior continued all the way until the end of the movie. By the time the credits rolled Lena was totally preoccupied by Kara’s swing in mood. She leaned over to ask but Kara got up right away joining the crowds heading for the exits.

 

“Shit.” Lena whispered as she rushed to catch up to Kara.

 

Out in the hall Lena spotted Kara’s classmates in a huddle arguing loudly with each other over a missing wallet. Lena ignored them and kept after Kara who was heading for the doors and the parking lot. It wasn’t until they were both outside that Lena called out, “Hey Kara! Wait up!”

 

Lena jogged to catch up, she was glad her ankle was better or she wouldn’t have been able to catch up to a seemingly angry blonde. Kara didn’t and kept walking back to the Emerson’s minivan.

 

“Hey Kara, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Lena asked when she finally reached Kara.

 

The blonde turned away from Lena her arms folded in tight to her chest. Lena didn’t hesitate and reached out gently grabbing Kara by the shoulders to get the blonde to turn around only to be shocked when she noticed Kara had tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh my god Kara! What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen while I was gone? Did those assholes from your school say something to you? If they did I swear I will kick their ass with my heavy biker boots!” Lena said her own anger rising up at the thought of anyone harming her friend.

 

Kara looked at her with a puzzled rather confused expression and shook her head no. She looked away with a heavy sigh then said, “Don’t you have a date to get to? Some place more important to be than to hang out with me?”

 

“What? What are you talking about Kara? There’s no place I’d rather be than here with you.” Lena said. She was confused about what Kara was talking about and now her expression matched Kara’s.

 

“You were gone so long during the movie. I thought you were sick or something so I went looking for you. I…I saw you with that older guy. I thought you were going to ditch me.” Kara said her face twisted into a frown, tears filling her eyes about ready to spill over.

 

“Ditch you? Never! Kara, I would never do that to you. You’re my best friend. I needed help doing something and that guy was the perfect patsy, that’s all. An end to a means nothing more.” Lena said.

 

“Patsy? I don’t get it.” Kara said. She unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips.

 

“You remember what I said about my family? You know especially my brother? Well, I needed to email my brother and I couldn’t do that from your house or anywhere near where you live because my brother is really smart and would use that to find me. So I found that guy who lives one town over, and away from you to use. I just borrowed his phone to send the email. That way when my brother traces it looking for me he’s just going to find some dumb guy I flirted with for half a second to get what I needed. I wasn’t going to put you in harm’s way Kara.”

 

“Oh!” Kara said her whole face lighting up with happiness. “I’m so sorry Lena, I thought…”

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I should have said something when I left for the bathroom. I just thought I could take care of it without running the movie. I’m sorry for making you worry like that. My fault.” Lena said apologizing.

 

Kara rushed over giving Lena a big hug which Lena was happy to return. When they released each other Kara insisted on taking Lena’s hand again and holding it.

 

“Hey, is your brother dangerous Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes.” Lena said looking her friend in the eyes. Usually Lena would lie when asked this question but she couldn’t bring herself to lie to Kara.

 

“Lena, who’s your brother? Would I know your last name?” Kara asked.

 

“Promise me you won’t think less of me if I tell you.”

 

“I promise.” Kara replied without hesitation and Lena completely believed her.

 

“My brother’s name is Lex Luthor.” Lena said looking down at her feet. Not for the first time, she felt a little shame in sharing who she really was and what family she was from.

 

“I know that name. I’ve seen him in the news. I think my cousin used to be friends with him.” Kara said without a hint of judgment in her voice which really surprised Lena.

 

“So you know who he is. What he’s been accused of?” Lena asked.

 

“I do. He must be really protective over you. The way you talk about him, he must be a great big brother. Oh! He’s going to hurt those men he hired to protect you isn’t he?” Kara asked in a rush suddenly putting all the pieces together. It made Lena laugh and she suddenly felt better about all of it.

 

“You don’t care that I’m a Luthor?” Lena asked amazed by her friend.

 

Kara smiled, her eyes twinkling as she replied, “No. Why would I care Lena? You’re not your brother or your family. You’re Lena. You’re your own person.”

 

A car with their windows down pulled up to the empty spot next to the Emerson’s minivan blasting the Yeah Yeah Yeahs song “Maps”, the couple inside sat with the car still on to finish listening to the song. Kara and Lena stood there silently looking at each other just smiling at each other happy while sort of not really listening to the song.

 

**“ _Wait…They don’t love you like I love you. Wait…They don’t like I love you. Ma-ah-ah-ah-aps. Wait…They don’t love you like I love you._ ”**

 

As the song ramped up Lena smiled a little more, shy and excited and nervous and leaned over kissing Kara on her forehead. She wanted to show Kara how much she cared and what she was feeling only she didn’t know how. She had so many confusing emotions and feelings and urges surging inside of her and usually Lena would rely on her methodical mind to rationally look at things and figure them out only her time with Kara was up in the air, it could end at any second. It made every moment precious and special. She couldn’t wait and take it slow, if she felt something Lena wanted to show it, she didn’t want to waste a moment of it.

 

The couple parked next to them just sat in their car with the music on, the next song played was Empire Of The Sun’s “Walking On A Dream”. Lena couldn’t help but listen to the song, it had a great beat and she had heard it once or twice before somewhere, she couldn’t remember where and it kept drawing her attention.

  
“ ** _Never looking down, I’m just I awe of what’s in front of me. Is it real now? When two people become one. I can feel it. When two people become one. Is it real now? When two people become one? I can feel it. When two people become one…Catch me I’m falling down. Catch me I’m falling down…Don’t stop just keep going on. I’m your shoulder, lean upon. So come on deliver from inside. All we got is tonight that is right ‘till first light…Is it real now? When two people become one. I can feel it. When two people become one. Is it real now? When two people become one? I can feel it. When two people become one._** ”

 

Lena felt herself moving along to the music unable to stop herself the beat was infectious. Then she looked over to see Kara dancing in place and stopped to stare. Kara was grinning happily and moving her hips in time with the music and Lena was entranced. A few moments later Kara noticed Lena wasn’t moving in time with the music anymore and suddenly stopped very aware she was dancing alone.

 

“What’s wrong? Oh geeze do I look like a dork? Alex says I dance like a dork.” Kara said her smile fading.

 

“What? Oh no! Kara you looked great, I was admiring not judging I swear. In fact when we get back to your place can we have like our own private dance party?” Lena asked with a mischievous smile.

 

“Yeah! That sounds like fun.” Kara said her smile returning.

 

                                     

** 9:45 ** ** P.M., Sunday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Kara climbed out of the minivan first passing the pizza and keys to Lena as she stepped out thanking the nice elderly couple for the ride. Kara shut the door then walked over the passenger window to thank Mr. and Mrs. Emerson for the nice night out.

 

“It was nice having you with us for the ride. I’m glad your movie was good. I’m still having second thoughts about our movie. Maybe next time we’ll see a movie together. Goodnight girls.” Mrs. Emerson said.

 

“Thank you again for helping us get dinner, I would have been eating popcorn.” Kara said with a light embarrassed giggle.

 

“Oh Kara, we would have never let you girls go hungry like that.” Mrs. Emerson said with a shake of her head. Mr. Emerson laughed commenting, “If you hadn’t suggest stopping for pizza on the way back the Mrs., would have cooked you girls up a huge feast the moment we got home. You saved me doing all those dishes, so thank you.”

 

They all laughed and Kara thanked them one more time waving to them as Mr. Emerson pulled the Minivan out of the driveway. Both Mr. and Mrs. Emerson waved to both girls as they drove away. Kara waved to them one more time then rushed after Lena who was already at the front door unlocking it while carefully balancing the pizza in her other arm.

 

“Here let me help!” Kara said grabbing the pizza from Lena.

 

“Thank you, I was afraid I was going to drop it.” Lena said with a smile as she pushed open the front door.

 

“I still would have eaten it. I’m starving.” Kara said.

 

“Me too.” Lena said shutting the door after Kara was inside.

 

Kara led the way to the kitchen setting the pizza down on the table. Lena was right behind her, she set the keys down on the kitchen counter asking, “What can I do?”

 

“Will you grab us cups and drinks please? I would like some water. I’m still thirsty.” Kara said as she pulled out two plates for them and grabbed a handful of napkins.

 

“Sure.” Lena said and to Kara’s surprise found the cups on her first try. Kara was impressed, she knew Lena was smart but the brunette was constantly impressing her even with the little things like remembering which cabinet the cups were in from watching Kara pull one out. Lena filled both of their cups with cold water then met Kara at the table and sat down.

 

“Hey, so what did I miss when I went to the bathroom, you know during the movie?” Lena asked.

 

Sitting next to Lena at the table Kara explained the plot points of the movie that Lena had missed and they discussed what they did and did not like about the movie. They agreed that they both liked it and would watch it again despite a couple of flaws in it. They kept talking about the movie while eating then talking about other movies then music and eventually the music they wanted to dance to. When they were finished with the pizza Kara threw the box away in the trash and they moved upstairs to grab the IPod and Bluetooth speaker. Lena insisted on playing DJ setting up a playlist for them to dance to.

 

“I don’t know Lena. I’m not a dancer. I’m not good on my feet.” Kara said protesting.

 

“Kara! Come on, we’re alone. You can dance in front of me can’t you? You trust me right?” Lena asked giving Kara a loaded look and a raised eyebrow.

 

Kara felt her mouth go dry and her stomach turn into small knots as she nodded yes. She finally managed to say, “Yes I trust you Lena. I’m just shy. I’m always told I’m bad at this every time I try so I don’t like trying in front of other people.”

 

“I’m not other people. I’m your best friend. Come one get comfortable and relax. I want to have fun with you Kara.” Lena said reaching out and taking Kara’s hands with both of her own pleading with Kara with her big expressive green eyes. Kara was helpless to refuse her.

 

“Okay.” Kara said with a weak smile.

 

They kicked off their shoes and turned on the music. Kara started asking Lena questions about what types of dances she knew how to do and Lena showed her what she knew. Kara was a fast study and was able to do all of it in no time. It was just what Kara needed to relax and let go, soon she was dancing freely with Lena just enjoying the music. Kara was having so much fun, dancing with Lena was the best. She didn’t feel self-conscious or embarrassed to try new things or go wild or even dance with Lena as she had seen lots of couples do at dances and in movies. That was her favorite so far, dancing with Lena like couples do. Kara really enjoyed holding on to Lena moving to the music with her, it was exciting and thrilling almost like what flying felt like and Kara never thought she’d be able to replicate that feeling on the ground.

 

Soon Lena was drenched in sweat and Kara was barely panting. She kept bopping to the music while Lena collapsed on the couch to drain her water glass for the tenth time.

 

“How are you not sweating?” Lena asked watching Kara carefully.

 

“I don’t sweat.” Kara replied casually.

 

“I want your genes. I’m sweating like a pig in the summer sun.” Lena said pulling her shirt away from her chest in effort to cool off.

 

Kara laughed, “You’re so funny Lena.”

 

“Thank you, I try.” Lena said with a happy smile.

 

“Hey Lena, you’ve had boyfriends before right?” Kara asked with a shy smile and nervous tone to her voice. She sat down next to Lena taking a small sip of her own water.

 

“Yeah, three to be exact not an expert by any means, why?” Lena asked.

 

“How do you flirt successfully with a guy? Every time I try to flirt with someone I like I just turn into a clumsy dork.” Kara said with a frown.

 

“Well, you could dance for them. You are a great dancer, like really natural.” Lena said with a raised eyebrow that made Kara blush and smile shyly.

 

“I need more water.” Lena said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Kara was quick to follow her.

 

“What else could I do?” Kara asked.

 

“You could show off your body a little, or maybe smile at them or you could talk to them.” Lena said refilling her glass.

 

“Yeah…I don’t know about that. My body isn’t as nice as yours Lena. Like you have a great butt, like a distractingly great butt but my butt is so tiny and flat. That wouldn’t get anyone’s attention or keep it. Your smile is like mesmerizing and lights up a room, I look like a dumb dork. And talk to them? You’re the only person I’ve a real conversation with that wasn’t my family. I think I’m doomed.” Kara said complaining with a dejected look and slumped shoulders.

 

Lena however looked absolutely delighted by all the compliments, her whole face lit up with happiness and surprise.  She asked with a huge smile, “You think I have a great butt?”

 

“Yes! Lena you’re beautiful. It’s no wonder you’ve had three boyfriends and I’ve had none.” Kara said with a heavy sigh.

 

“Kara, don’t tell me you don’t think you’re beautiful too? No, don’t even say it. Kara you are beautiful and not in that you’re a wonderful person on the inside way that people say to those who really aren’t that great looking. I mean it in the way that you are gorgeous on the outside Kara. Like the boys at your school must be blind to not notice you, because the first thing I noticed was how pretty you are and gorgeous your eyes are. Kara, you are beautiful.”

 

“Really?” Kara said. She could help but blush a little. No one had ever been that blunt with her before, it felt amazing.

 

“Yes. Don’t make me have to say it again. I may start to think you’re vain.” Lena teased and Kara laughed.

 

“So show me Lena, if I get a guy to dance with me. How do I flirt with him? I wouldn’t want to mess up my chance at like, you know happiness.” Kara said with a hopeful look that made Lena roll her eyes.

 

“Okay let’s go back to the living room and we’ll put on some slow songs to practice too.” Lena said. She reached out taking Kara’s hand and led her back to the living room. Kara loved it when Lena did little things like that; it gave her that feeling of flying again in her chest.

 

Kara waited in the center of the living room while Lena played DJ again and put another playlist on. Lena smiled warmly as she walked over to Kara, “Okay so I put on some fast songs and some slow songs so we can practice both. Okay?”

 

“Okay! What should I do first?” Kara asked.

 

Lena just smiled and bit her bottom lip and looked Kara up and down in a very appreciative manner that excited Kara even though she didn’t know why.

 

“I want you to flirt with me while we dance, move closer and touch me when you can to show me you like me. Then get close and dance with me like we were before. The more you press your body close the more I know you want me.” Lena explained and Kara took the instruction very seriously.

 

“Hey Kara, most important of all I want you to relax and have fun with this. I’m not some dude who’s going to judge you. It’s just me. Okay?” Lena asked and Kara smiled nodding yes. She relaxed taking a big breath and letting it out as the music started.

 

They had already danced to this song before so Kara didn’t feel any pressure dancing to it again. She started moving in time with the music and watched Lena do the same, both girls smiled at each other. Slowly they moved toward each other until Kara reached out taking Lena’s hand gently pulling Lena close until they were dancing close together.

 

“Good Kara, now slip your arms around my neck and pull me even closer and move your hips in time with mine.” Lena said making sure to look Kara in the eyes. Kara followed Lena’s instructions and in moments they were dancing pressed up against each other practically grinding on each other.

 

Kara’s excitement inside her chest grew, she began to feel flushed and an odd strange tingling began between her legs that she had never felt before. She had never danced like this with anyone before; it was strange and brand new and was making her feel things she didn’t know what to do with. Kara didn’t want to ruin the moment so she said nothing and kept doing as Lena instructed. And Lena was smiling even with her eyes as she held on to Kara by her lower back. Kara loved it.

 

“Okay so if you’re doing this go ahead and grab the ass. If the person you’re dancing with doesn’t like it they’ll let you know right away and stop dancing with you otherwise you’re in.” Lena said with her mischievous smile that Kara loved.

 

“In where?” Kara asked confused and Lena laughed again. “God Kara I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Lena.” Kara was surprised Lena had said those words to her but she was even more surprised by how natural and easy it was to say it back to her friend.

 

They both smiled at each other for a long moment before Lena looked down breaking the moment and going back to what they were doing.

 

“Now grab my ass like you mean it.” Lena said firmly and Kara reached around grabbing Lena’s ass with her left hand giving it a light squeeze as they danced grinding on each other.

 

“Perfect! If I was a guy I would be dating you.” Lena said proudly.

 

Kara beamed with happiness and pride. The song came to an end and they released each other to take a fast break and drink water.

 

“Okay next step is the slow dance.” Lena said.

 

The slow song began and Lena reached out offering her hand to Kara which she took allowing Lena to pull her in close. Kara was surprised when Lena wrapped her hand around Kara’s back pulling her in even closer taking the lead. They began to sway in time with the music with their faces only inches apart.

 

“You are doing amazing Kara. You flirt like a pro. If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were lying about not knowing how to do all of this.” Lena said teasing with a flirty smile.

 

Kara blushed looking down for a moment, when she looked back up Lena piercing green eyes were right there waiting for her taking her breath away. Kara swallowed the lump in the back of her throat and said, “All due to you and your amazing instruction. You’re a fantastic teacher Lena.”

 

“Okay, so when you’re slow dancing with your date and you’re really feeling it and feeling them and you’re ready lean in and kiss them.” Lena said with an easy smile.

 

“I’ve never kissed anyone. Is it hard?” Kara asked innocently and Lena burst out laughing letting Kara go and totally breaking the moment.

 

“What did I say?” Kara asked frowning and worried she did something wrong. It took a long moment for Lena to stop laughing and she had to wipe tears from her eyes. By that point Kara’s feelings were hurt and she had taken a seat on the couch with her arms crossed.

 

“I’m sorry Kara. It’s just if you’re with a guy and you’re ready to kiss and make out yeah things might get hard.” Lena said still giggling.

 

“I don’t understand.” Kara said.

 

“What don’t you get?” Lena asked taking a seat next to Kara.

 

“What you mean by hard? How do guys get hard? Sometimes I don’t understand hu…people here.” Kara said frustrated.

 

“Did you not take anatomy class?” Lena asked.

 

 “No, I missed that class.”

 

“Oh, well guys when they get sexually excited by touching or kissing or things they see that they like well, their dicks get hard. Like stiff so you can tell right away that they’re aroused and into it.”

 

“Oh! Oh.” Kara replied a little shocked but very glad for the information. She thought back to those times at school when she had noticed a guy acting weird and were covering their crotches and began to wonder if maybe that’s what they were hiding.

 

Lena laughed again and sat back on the couch. The music continued on and it was another fast song but Kara’s mind was on what Lena had said.

 

“Hey Lena, will a date think less of me if I’ve never kissed anyone before. You know, is it bad that I haven’t yet. Is it important to get a date?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, no. I didn’t know how to kiss when I had my first boyfriend. Why Kara, are you worried?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m afraid if I don’t know how people will think badly of me more so than they already do. I just want to fit in.” Kara said with a heavy sigh.

 

“Hey, why don’t we practice so when the time comes you’ll be good to go?” Lena suggested.

 

“You would do that for me?” Kara asked. She never would have thought Lena would do her such a huge favor but Lena was offering and seemed totally comfortable with the idea.

 

“I would do anything for you Kara. What are best friends for?”

 

“What do I do? How does it go? I’ve only ever seen it in the movies.” Kara admitted a little embarrassed.

 

Lena quickly explained the mechanics of kissing, what Kara was expected to do and what was expected of the person you were kissing if they were a decent person as well as explaining how it could progress into further sexual activity. Lena reminded Kara that it was always okay to say stop and to say no if she was uncomfortable.

 

“Remember Kara you always have the right to say no, and don’t let anyone pressure you into something you’re not ready for.” Lena said.

 

“Thank you Lena, I appreciate this.” Kara said.

 

“Of course, I’ve always got your back.”

 

“So what do I do? What do we do?” Kara asked biting her bottom lip in frustration.

 

“Here, I’ll take the lead then when you feel ready you take the lead. Okay?” Lena said.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena licked her lips and reached out gently cupping Kara’s face holding her in place then leaned in closing her eyes and pressed her lips to Kara’s. At first Kara tensed up when Lena touched her face, she had to force her eyes closed as Lena had instructed her to do but when she felt Lena’s lips touch her own Kara melted. Kara never expected Lena’s lips to be so soft and perfect and to feel beyond wonderful. It was a new experience that she really, really liked. Kara reached out with her hands to hold onto Lena’s waist as they kept kissing lightly with just their lips. After a moment Lena broke the kiss and pulled back.

 

“That’s was awesome! Now let’s try it with some tongue.” Lena said her smile never leaving her lips.

 

“Okay!” Kara said. She was eager to kiss Lena again.

 

This time Kara initiated the kiss leaning into Lena pressing their lips together. Lena tangled her fingers into Kara’s hair on the back of Kara’s head gently pulling her in a little more as Lena opened her mouth and sought out Kara’s tongue with her own. Kara felt Lena’s tongue and opened her mouth reaching out with her own, when her tongue touched Lena’s and they danced together in the most wonderful way Kara’s head began to spin. The kiss slowly grew deeper and Kara held Lena a little tighter.

 

Suddenly the house phone rang shattering the intimate moment and startling both girls into breaking the kiss and backing away from each other like they were both on fire.

 

“Oh the phone! I’ll get it.” Kara said. She rushed off to answer the phone, leaving Lena standing there in the middle of the room looking flushed and wide eyed. Kara had left the phone on its cradle to recharge in the office she picked up the call on the third ring.

 

“Hello Danvers residence?” Kara answered still trying to get her rapidly beating heart under control. She was flummoxed by how kissing Lena had affected her it was totally unexpected and unnerving. She almost wondered in the back of her mind if something was wrong with her for responding like that.

 

“Hi is Bob there?” A man asked.

 

“I’m sorry there is no Bob here. I think you may have the wrong number.” Kara replied politely.

 

“Oh I’m sorry is this 555-302-9712?” The man asked.

 

“This is 9713. Sorry.” Kara said. She could hear Lena walking in the kitchen and refilling her water glass.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to bother you. Thank you for your time.” The man said politely.

 

“No problem sir. Have a good night.”

 

“You too Miss.”

 

Kara hung up the phone, she took a moment to compose herself and take a few deep breaths before heading back to Lena. She found her friend still in the kitchen drinking water and muttering to herself, “So hot.” When Kara walked in she startled Lena making the brunette spill half the water in her glass and yelp in surprise. Kara laughed and instantly apologized.

 

“I’m so sorry Lena I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“That’s okay. I was a little lost in my own world. Was that your mom?” Lena asked with a nervous smile. Lena walked back over to the refrigerator to refill her water glass.

 

“No, it was a wrong number.”

 

“Oh. So, that was a great job on the kissing Kara. You’re good to go.” Lena said a light blush creeping up her neck to blossom on her face. It was just enough for Kara to notice but she didn’t comment on it, she was too distracted by Lena’s compliment.

 

“Really? I did a good job? Wow. Thank you. You know Lena, you’re a great kisser. I really hope the first person I kiss on purpose is as good as you or I’m going to be really disappointed.” Kara said. Lena grinned, the blush getting a deeper shade of red.

 

“Thank you Kara, you’re so sweet to me.” Lena said with a loving look directed at Kara.

 

“Just telling the truth. Hey, I know it’s getting late with it being past one am now. Do you want to shower first or after me? It thought we could shower before we go to bed.” Kara said.

 

“You go first, this is your house.” Lena said with an indifferent shrug.

 

“Do you want clean sleep clothes?” Kara asked walking back to the living room to clean up.

 

“Clean sleep clothes would be great if it’s not too much trouble. I did spend most of today in what you gave me last night.” Lena replied.

 

Lena realized what Kara was doing and jumped in helping Kara pick up and tidy up the living space making it as neat as before their epic dance session. They walked the house shutting off all the lights and locking all the doors before heading upstairs together.

 

Kara gathered her clothes and a clean towel then went into the bathroom. She planned on taking a relatively fast shower. Once she was alone in the bathroom, she did take her time undressing and getting in to the hot water. All the dancing earlier was so much fun but the educational lesson Lena gave her after was sticking to Kara’s mind like melted candy on a sidewalk, it wasn’t going anywhere and it was all she could think about. Kara stood under the hot water trying to clear her head but it didn’t work, every time she closed her eyes the intense sensation of Lena’s soft perfect lips on her own came back making her heart beat fast and causing that tingling sensation between her legs to return. Kara turned off the hot water and turned on the cold water and stood under it until Lena knocked on the door.

 

“Hey Kara are you okay? You’ve been in there almost an hour?” Lena called out.

 

“Yeah, just finishing up. Coming right out.” Kara said sticking her head out of the shower for a brief moment. She turned off the water and used her super speed to get out, dry off and get dressed. She was out the door before Lena had a chance to walk away from the bathroom.

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding were you?” Lena said teasing and Kara laughed nervously.

 

“It’s all yours. Oh, wait let me grab you your clothes first.” Kara rushed off and got Lena a change of clothes and a fresh towel handing it all to Lena to who went into the bathroom shutting the door.

 

Kara shook her head, silently chastising herself as she walked to her bedroom and flopping down on her bed. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and she could hear Lena humming through the water. Kara stared up at the ceiling and tried going over all her different feelings. In a heavy sigh she said in a confused whisper, “Kara what is wrong with you today? What is going on with you?”

 

Kara continued to lay there until she heard the water shut off, that’s when she got up and fixed her sisters bed making it for Lena. By the time Lena left the bathroom Kara was back in her own bed lying down, it was late and Kara had a lot on her mind. Lena was pulling down her hair, running her fingers through the long length as she walked into the bedroom wearing the clean sleep clothes.

 

“I feel like a new person. I felt so gross covered in all that sweat. I envy you Kara.” Lena said with a light sigh.

 

“What do you mean? What’s to envy?” Kara asked rolling over on her bed to look at Lena better.

 

“You don’t sweat so don’t get that gross icky feeling at the end of the day. I envy that. You made me sweat Kara, best workout I’ve had in ages.” Lena said.

 

“You work out?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head, she was confused. She had no idea why Lena would exercise outside of needing to for school.

 

“Of course I do. I don’t want my ass getting fat. I need to watch my weight.” Lena said looking at Kara with a curious expression as if she didn’t understand Kara.

 

“Hum…People here are odd to me sometimes. I find some of the things you do so odd. I don’t think you need to be so hard on yourself Lena. You have a beautiful body and are quite toned; I think you’re very healthy for your age.”

 

Lena just stopped what she was doing, fingers midway through her hair to stop and stare really hard at Kara with a very serious contemplative look on her face. Lena blinked three times before licking her lips and stepping toward Kara with her arms crossed over her chest. She raised one hand up placing her pointer finger over her lips for a moment before saying, “You know Kara sometimes you can be super weird and say just the strangest things. And yet even though I’ve only know you for a short time, I totally understand your weird way of saying stuff and I really appreciate it. Thank you for the great compliment. You make me feel great about myself.”

 

“You’re welcome Lena but I’m just saying what I know to be true.” Kara said honestly.

 

“I know that’s what makes it so great. I know you’re not bullshiting me or blowing smoke up my ass. I appreciate you’re being real with me.” Lena said. She smiled lovingly at Kara then a moment later she turned to the bed she was going to sleep in and stopped.

 

“Is something wrong Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, sort of, hey Kara do you think I can ask a favor for tonight?” Lena asked. She turned around and looked to Kara with a pleading nervous expression.

 

“Sure. What do you need?” Kara replied. It was a loaded question but Kara knew how strong her feelings for her friend were. She would do anything for Lena all her friend had to do was ask. It didn’t matter she was a Luthor or that her brother was known to publically go after Aliens and after her cousin specifically. Lena was her friend, her real friend and that mattered, a lot. So if Lena needed something Kara was going to do whatever it took it give it to her.

 

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight. Can I sleep with you in your bed? You can say no.” Lena said. The brunette was looking at her feet and entwining her fingers together in a fidgeting mess.

  
“Is that all? Sure. Climb in.” Kara said. She smiled pulling up the blanket and sliding under while making room for Lena in the bed.

 

“You’re the best Kara.” Lena said. She climbed into bed next to Kara and quickly cuddled close wrapping her body around Kara’s. Kara managed to pull the blanket up around them both.

 

At first Kara was surprised by Lena’s instant physical closeness as soon as she got into bed but having Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist and Lena’s arms wrapped around her torso calmed all tenseness Kara initially felt. Then when Lena nuzzled her face into Kara’s shoulder and neck almost lying halfway on top of Kara, Kara felt the tingling sensation between her legs come back. It was the most exciting, anxiety ridden maddening physical feeling rolling through Kara as she lay there under Lena. She didn’t understand what her body was trying to tell her, she knew she liked it but it was scary at the same time. She didn’t understand what these urges were or why she was having them now. It was such bad timing; she didn’t need this when she was trying to go to sleep with her best friend. All she wanted was to go to sleep but instead she was so hyper aware of how Lena smelled, which was amazing! And the sound of Lena’s breathing, which was so soothing and nice, as well as how strong Lena’s heartbeat sounded. And how nice the weight of Lena’s body felt on her own, it was so nice. Kara **_liked it_** **_all_** **_so much_**.

 

Lena fell asleep as soon as she was on top of Kara who stayed awake another half hour to enjoy the situation before being lulled to sleep by Lena’s strong rhythmic heartbeat.

 


	4. Four

** PART FOUR **

                                     

** 8:45 ** ** A.M. Monday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Lena woke up happy, rested and very wet and horny. She opened her eyes to find herself not only wrapped around Kara but with her hands inside Kara’s clothing. Her left hand was tucked under the waist band of Kara’s sleep shorts hand firmly cupping her hip while the other hand was up Kara’s shirt along her ribs. It was a very intimate way to wake up alarming Lena for a moment but Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena holding her in place and their legs were entwined. Lena quickly realized they had both been very happy and content with the sleeping arrangements. Kara was still in a deep sleep so Lena kept still and enjoyed the moment.

 

In the silence of the morning Lena was left to her own thoughts, which at that moment were how nice Kara smelled. Lena couldn’t believe her luck in being rescued by Kara the most amazing person she’s ever met. The fact they were around the same age and had so many things in common was all an extra bonus. Everything usually was so hard for Lena and when good things happened they were either taken away or they blew up in her face. Kara’s arrival in her life and her friendship was like being rescued from a sinking boat. Lena felt like she could breathe and see the sun again. As Lena thought about how lucky she was and how amazing Kara was the thought how beautiful and sexy Kara looked in the morning sunlight danced through Lena’s mind shocking her and startling her into a whole new train of thought.

 

All of a sudden Lena began to wonder if maybe she was attracted to her best friend; like sexually attracted to her friend. It wasn’t something she thought about before, she did find some women physically beautiful and attractive but it wasn’t something she had ever put thought into. All of her boyfriends and love interests had been people that pursued her; they all happened to be men but it had only been three people so far. In her life romantic interests didn’t happen very often since she was always being moved around so much, even crushes were hard to come by being so transient.

 

What was brand new was that Lena had never found a friend attractive before like she found Kara attractive. Kara was something special, something totally different and Lena liked all of it. She never liked all of it, there was usually something she didn’t like, something that made her hesitant and cautious but that was the thing with Kara. Lena thought long and hard about the blonde in bed with her and she could not think of one negative thing about her, she was so nice and kind and generous and giving and sweet and honest Lena could barely believe it. If someone had told Lena about Kara before she had met her, Lena never would have believed it. The fact that Kara didn’t treat her any differently after finding out who she really was, the fact she was Lena **_Luthor_** was the thing that convinced Lena it was okay to trust Kara completely. If Kara was the girl Lena found herself sexually attracted to then Lena was okay with that. What Lena was worried about was messing up the amazing friendship by being physically attracted to her friend.

 

Lena stared at Kara’s sleeping face in the morning light; Kara looked like an angel with her blonde hair and picture perfect features. Kara was really beautiful and Lena couldn’t help but find her sexy too. The way she could dance and move! Plus when Kara sang it was something Lena had never encountered before, she had never had a private audience with anyone who could really sing and Kara could really sing, like really sing. So when Kara sang for Lena it was euphoric. At first Lena thought she had just scored in the best friend department but in Kara’s innocence of how the world worked Lena had made it her mission to educate her friend in how things worked. How was she supposed to know those lesson would open up a can of emotional lust worms and get her into a heap of trouble?

 

Watching Kara sleep Lena reached up with one hand and used her pointer finger to trace Kara’s top and bottom lip with a light touch. All Lena could think about was the kissing lesson and how amazing it was to kiss Kara. How the blonde could use her tongue like that surprised Lena, she had never been kissed like that. It felt so good. All the other kisses from her boyfriends were so stiff and stale and there was so much tongue and spit. Watching Kara sleep, Lena knew she wanted to kiss Kara again however she was terrified of ruining their friendship which was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was going to think long and hard about it yet quickly decided to not act on her feelings and act strictly as Kara’s friend to preserve the friendship. Determined not to mess it up, she decided she was going to keep her feelings to herself and keep it as platonic as possible. Why ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to her over physical attraction? “No, I’m keeping you for as long as I can.” Lena whispered.

 

“I like that.” Kara replied with a sleepy voice and a big smile, her eyes still closed.

 

“Kara, are you awake?” Lena asked shocked her friend heard her whispered words.

 

“No, not really but you were talking to me so it pulled me out of the dream I was having.” Kara said. The sleepy blond started rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind, it’s so comfortable in bed with you like this I could sleep all day. So maybe it’s a good thing you woke me up.” Kara said with a goofy sleepy smile that made Lena giggle.

 

Kara didn’t seem eager to get up though she just snuggled into Lena more closing her eyes. Lena watched this giggling again, she reached down and began running her fingertips over Kara’s ribs tickling her. Kara instantly began squirming and laughing but she kept her eyes closed and kept trying to snuggle into Lena so Lena kept tickling her until Kara burst out laughing loudly and had to squirm away.

 

“Lena! You’re so wicked!” Kara said. She was laughing hard and had to get up out of bed but Lena followed her threatening to tickle her more by wiggling her fingers at her friend. Kara laughed and took off running out of the room. Lena gave chase, her ankle didn’t hurt at all anymore she didn’t even give it another thought as she ran after Kara.

 

Lena chased Kara through the house catching her several times and tickling Kara until she screamed with laughter and slipped away again. When they ended up in the kitchen Kara stopped and went to the refrigerator and began pulling stuff out.

 

“Kara what are you doing?” Lena asked taking a seat to watch her friend pull a dozen items out of the fridge. Kara was pulling out eggs, fruit, juice, butter, bacon and strawberry jam along with a bunch of other stuff.

 

“I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I need breakfast before we do anything else.” Kara said.

 

“I could eat. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Everything.” Kara said as she pulled out milk and more fruit.

 

“Wow. Um, I can’t cook. How are you at making things?” Lena asked looking at everything.

 

“I’m learning but I thought we could make a fruit salad. That’s just cutting stuff up and I could try to make us scrambled eggs and bacon. I’ve done that before and Alex showed me a way to make bacon without having to fry it so there’s less chance of me burning it.”

 

“Okay. Take the lead and tell me what to do.” Lena said getting up and offering her hands to Kara.

 

Kara grinned with happiness and impulsively hugged Lena which made Lena feel really great. They worked together to make their breakfast, a huge feast of fruit salad, eggs, bacon, toast with jam and juice and milk. They set everything up on the kitchen table and put music on while they ate. They joked about the movie they watched the night before while they ate and planned their day. Kara didn’t have anything set up for them so left it up the Lena to decide. Lena just wanted to hang out with Kara but didn’t want to stay in the house all day so she asked if they could go for a walk in the surrounding woods. Kara immediately agreed and offered to pack them a light picnic so they could take their time. Lena loved the idea.

 

Lena ate until she felt like she was going to burst but she was astonished when Kara kept munching away on everything left on the table. She loved Kara’s appetite, she had never met another girl who had a big appetite and was honest about it. Kara was not shy about the fact she could eat and Lena loved that. In fact she encouraged Kara to eat until she was genuinely full and it took everything left on the table to get Kara there.

 

“Oh my goodness Lena, thank you! I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I’ve actually been full. I usually get so much negative comments about it I just hide my eating when people aren’t looking and I feel like I’m always starving. You’re the first person besides my mom who doesn’t make me feel self-conscious about it.” Kara said. She was sitting back in her chair stretching and looking content.

 

“Well we made this feast it’d be a shame for it to go to waste. I’m glad you’re full, god knows I definitely am. This was amazing. I ate like a queen.” Lena said.

 

“So do you want to head out now? Walk some of this food off?” Kara asked.

 

“Sure. Hey, I’m going to change back into the clothes I borrowed yesterday and use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Lena said. She got up drained the last of her juice from her cup then went upstairs to use the bathroom and change. Lena took her time using the bathroom and changing, she was excited to go for the long walk with Kara. She planned on asking, if not begging Kara to sing for her more while they were out. After she was done about to leave the bathroom Lena took a few more minutes in front of the mirror to make sure she look cute, she fidgeted with her clothes and hair until she realized what she was doing and caught herself.

 

“What are you doing Lena? Remember, that’s not the point.” Lena told herself shaking her head at her own reflection but silently she was still happy with the fact she did look cute and hoped Kara thought so too.

 

Lena left the bathroom and stopped to drop her folded sleep clothes off on to Kara’s bed before heading downstairs. She found Kara already dressed and ready for the day in the kitchen as she packed up a backpack with a few things like water, chips and fruit. The kitchen was already clean and the dishes already washed and set on a rack to dry. Lena was surprised, she wasn’t in the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes but Kara had taken care of everything like she had sat in the bathroom for over an hour.

 

“Hey you cleaned up! I was going to help Kara.” Lena said. She frowned with her hands on her hips giving Kara a stern look but Kara just grinned and shrugged.

 

“I thought you wanted to go for a walk right away. I didn’t think you’d be mad at me for cleaning up for us.” Kara said.

 

“I’m not mad, I just wanted to help.” Lena pointed out and Kara nodded in understanding.

 

“Hey, want to see what I found in my mom’s office?” Kara asked as she finished packing up the backpack.

 

“Sure.” Lena replied.

 

“Look.” Kara said showing Lena an old school disposable camera still in its foil package and box. “My mom had three of these in a basket. She won’t mind if we use one. Want to take some pictures?”

 

“I’ve seen these a few times but with my cell phone camera I never thought I’d ever use one. This sound like fun! Especially since we won’t see the pictures until after they’re developed.” Lena said. She took the box from Kara and opened it. She read through the simple instructions and opened the foil package pulling out the disposable camera. It was plastic and cheap feeling and you had to wind it to take pictures. It was archaic and simple with a view finder you looked through to get a rough estimate of what you were taking a picture of.

 

“This is so old school! I love it.” Lena said with a huge grin. She wound the camera and aimed it at Kara clicking the button just as Kara looked up with a bright happy smile.

 

“Perfect!” Lena declared then tossed the camera into the backpack.

 

They grabbed their stuff to head out when Kara rushed into the office one more time. Lena waited in the hallway with the backpack and was surprised when Kara came out of the office holding two pairs of dark sunglasses both very stylish.

 

“These are my mom’s, she won’t mind us borrowing them for today. Do you want to wear one?” Kara asked slipping one pair on. Lena nodded yes taking the second pair from Kara while admiring how cute Kara looked in the sunglasses.

 

“Are we ready?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes but can I ask a favor for today?” Lena asked as they moved toward the back door.

 

“Of course Lena.”

 

“Will you sing for me again? Please Kara, I really love your voice. I really want to hear it again if you’re willing.” Lena asked getting unusually shy about it.

 

“Okay but only for you. Oh shoot, if I’m going to do that I need something. I’ll be right back.” Kara said rushing back into the house. Kara was only gone a moment before returning with the IPod and a smaller very portable Bluetooth speaker. Kara slipped both into the backpack and put the backpack on and gestured for Lena to head out first as she reached for the house keys.

 

“I’ll be right behind you.” Kara said. She locked the house slipping the keys into her pocket.

 

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining bright with blue skies over head and very little clouds. The thick coverage of the trees gave them plenty of shade as the day slowly grew hotter. They walked at a leisurely pace as they talked about whatever sprang into their minds, it was very varied weird conversation that Lena loved. They made their way through the woods to a large field walking through it.

 

“Will you sing for me now?” Lena asked randomly interrupting Kara who had been rambling about how much she loved ice cream.

 

“What do you want me to sing?” Kara asked pulling out the IPod and speaker.

 

“Um…could you sing that Scars song by Alessia Cara for me?” Lena asked. She bit her bottom lip and gave her friend a pleading look that made Kara smile and nod yes.

 

“Um, I know the songs but not all that well so I’m going to play the music so I don’t mess up. Cool?” Kara said turning the IPod on and scrolling to the correct song.

 

“Whatever you need to sing please do it. I don’t mind at all.” Lena said. She was excited that Kara was so eager to sing for her. A moment later Lena heard the song begin to play very softly from the speaker Kara was holding in her left hand but then Kara began singing the song and Lena completely forgot that the song was playing from the speaker because all she could focus on was Kara’s beautiful singing.

 

They kept walking and by the time they reached the other side of the open field Kara was done with the song. Lena was quick to request another one that she had already heard Kara sing before she asked to heard Kara sing Stone again. Kara happily sang the song then sang the next one Lena requested and the next one until Kara had sang every single song from Alessia Cara’s album. Lena didn’t want to stop walking afraid Kara wouldn’t sing any more. Then they came across a beautiful spot and Kara declared that they were there.

 

“Where?”

 

“Our picnic spot, it perfect!” Kara said. She was excited and pulled the backpack off and pulled off the rolled up blanket she tied to the bag. Lena watched as Kara set up the blanket and pulled everything out of the bag then gestured for Lena to take a seat with her. Lena thought it was amazing and special. She took her seat next to Kara.

 

“We should take a picture together.” Lena declared. Kara nodded in agreement, her smile from ear to ear as she retrieved the camera and passed it to Lena. She took a moment to make sure it was ready to go then she put her arm around Kara pulling her close. They posed for a moment both smiling wide as Lena reached out with the camera aiming it at themselves before taking the picture.

 

“That’s great!” Kara said. She let Lena go and took her seat again picking up a handful of chips and snacking on them. Kara smiled brightly at Lena before commenting, “This has been so much fun. I love singing. Getting to do it today has been like stretching a muscle, it feels so good. I don’t want to stop to be honest.”

 

“Good. I was hoping you’d sing more for me. And if you’re willing maybe add some of those dance moves you were showing me last night.” Lena suggested with a shrug. Kara laughed and shrugged back with a grin. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

 

“What will it take Danvers?” Lena asked. She leaned forward on the heal of her right hand and pulled her sunglasses down with her left to look at Kara and raise a single eye brow at her. Kara’s grin got bigger.

 

“When we get back to the house you have to play something for me.” Kara said.

 

“Play something for you? On what?” Lena asked. She was confused she didn’t remember any musical instruments in the house.

 

“My mom has an acoustic guitar in the office closet or we could go over to the Emerson’s they have a piano. You said you could play, I would really love to hear something.” Kara said with a sweet smile.

 

“Wow, I like how you think Kara. Okay, I can do that. I promise I will play a song for you when we get back to the house. I’m decent on the guitar it was one of the classes step mother insisted on. Now I’m not minding so much.” Lena said.

 

Kara laughed. Lena loved that twinkle in her friend’s eyes every time she laughed, so she tried to make Kara laugh more by telling silly jokes and making humorous observations. It worked too Lena had Kara laughing at everything. Lena did take the time to enjoy the feast Kara had packed for them for their picnic, Lena had only seen Kara pack up chips and water but Kara had actually brought them ham and cheese sandwiches on croissants, pretzels, very sweet green grapes, potato chips, strawberries, bottled water and ice cold Strawberry soda. Lena was shocked that the soda and water was so cold considering they had been wandering for almost two hours before they found their picnic spot. Lena was very impressed.

 

They ate, talked and soon Lena persuaded Kara to get up and put on a show for Lena. Dancing and singing each song for Lena. Kara started off with Outlaws then I’m Yours followed by Overdose with a closing number of Stone again with Lena’s insistence that it was her very favorite. Lena openly adored Kara while she was being serenated, gushing over how amazing Kara was. All while silently adoring not just Kara’s performance but how amazing she looked while she did it. Lena was blown away by how good Kara looked and sounded, together it was something else. Lena could barely contain the emotion inside while watching Kara sing and dance for her. Lena took a couple of pictures of Kara while she performed which Lena had every intention on keeping.

 

After the fourth song Kara wanted to take a break, she drank one of the bottles of water then laid down using Lena’s lap for a pillow. Lena was happy to make Kara comfortable and immediately began playing with Kara’s hair.

 

“Thank you Kara, your performance was fantastic. Better than the artist herself. If I could have a recording of you singing, I would listen to it all the time.” Lena said.

 

“Lena, you’re just being sweet. I know I sound okay, you’ve convinced me of that but there’s no way I sound better than the artist.” Kara replied laughing.

 

“It’s true. Your voice is amazing. You could be a singer, like professionally. You know become a pop star or one of those triple threats.” Lena said. She was running her fingers through Kara’s hair and running her fingernails down Kara’s scalp making the blonde making soft cooing noises.

 

“What’s a triple threat?”

 

“It’s an actor dancer and singer, someone who can do it all. You could perform on Broadway or become a popstar or go on TV.” Lena said.

 

“Don’t you have to be pretty to do stuff like that?” Kara asked with a frown.  Lena reached over with her free hand and began lightly massaging the frown out of Kara’s face making the blonde coo lightly again.

 

“You are that pretty Kara. You’re as pretty as any of those actresses or popstars. You could do whatever you wanted to.” Lena said. Kara stilled then asked, “Would it be better to be an entertainer or a journalist. I liked what you said before about it, sounds like a hard job but rewarding you know. What’s a better use of a life?”

 

“That’s like a serious question Kara. I don’t know, my family thinks it’s to gain as much power over the world and everyone around them so no one can tell them no and they can get away with whatever. I’d rather help people make this place better instead of worse.” Lena said with a shrug.

 

“You’re nothing like your family.” Kara said opening her eyes to look up at Lena. Bright clear blue eyes locked with stormy green ones, Kara reached up and caressed Lena’s cheek with the back of her fingers then traced Lena’s jawline with her fingertips. Lena pressed her face into Kara’s hand.

 

“You’re the first person to really see me Kara. It means so much to me.” Lena said tears welling up in her eyes. Kara wiped them away and smiled trying to lift Lena’s spirits.

 

“It means a lot to me too Lena. You’re my best friend. I’ve never had that before. Now what would you like to do now? We could go back to the house or stay here longer? Up to you.”

 

“Let’s go back to the house and watch a movie.” Lena replied not moving. She was enjoying sitting with Kara like this, she didn’t want it to end.

 

“Can we do this while we watch the movie? This is so nice, I really like this.” Kara asked looking up at Lena.

 

“Yes we can, I like this too.” Lena replied, she had a content smile on her face. Today was so nice, spending time alone with Kara like this. She was happy and she knew it. Lena took a picture of them together.

 

A few minutes later storm clouds began to roll in and they finally got up and began packing up their picnic. Lena offered to carry the backpack on the way back and Kara offered to sing whatever else Lena wanted to hear. Lena immediately asked to hear Alessia Cara’s whole album all over again. Kara laughed but began singing and Lena loved every moment of it.

 

They stayed a few steps ahead of the rain making it back to the house before the rain picked up coming down hard. They were laughing and joking as they ran into the house their clothes only lightly wet from the drizzle. Kara helped Lena take the backpack off then said, “I’ll get this stuff put away. You should go dry off.”

 

“Can we have popcorn with the movie?” Lena asked heading toward the bathroom.

 

“Of course, I’ll make a big batch.” Kara said with a nod of her head as she went into the kitchen.

 

Lena dried off in the bathroom using one of the towels and on her way out of the bathroom she spotted from the hall through the front window the mailman dropping off mail.

 

“Hey Kara! The mailman’s here, do you want me to grab your mail for you?” Lena asked. Kara had been doing so much for her Lena really wanted to pay her back by at least being a better guest while she was there.

 

“That would be cool. Are you sure? I could just grab it later, it’s no big deal.” Kara called out from the kitchen.

 

“No. I’ll grab it. You keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll be right back.” Lena said.

 

“There’s an umbrella by the front door.” Kara said.

 

“Thanks Kara!” Lena said. She grabbed a black umbrella then unlocked the front door and headed back out into the rain. The rain was coming straight down, there was very little to no wind so Lena was able to keep the umbrella directly over her head and keep herself covered. The walk to the end of the driveway where the mailbox was longer than Lena originally anticipated, it was good distance and what little wind there was blowing by every now and again was beginning to chill Lena.

 

Lena finally reached the mailbox and pulled it open to see a big bundle of mail inside. She reached into grab it when she heard a loud engine coming up behind her, out of the corner of her eyes Lena spotted a truck driving up. In the back of her mind she thought it looked familiar, in that same moment the truck pulled up right behind her and came to a screeching halt. The driver opened his door jumping out just as Lena, startled and scared turned around to see who it was and figure out what was going on. Too late she recognized Randy getting out of the truck lunging at her and grabbing her by her arm and shirt. Lena fought back struggling with him.

 

“I told you I was coming back for you bitch!” Randy sneered at her. He wrapped his arm around Lena’s neck and tried to pull her into his truck. Lena screamed and struggled more. Randy pulled her halfway into his truck.

 

Suddenly Kara was there breaking the truck door by pushing it open too far then stepping in and pulling Lena and Randy both out of the vehicle. Kara pulled Randy off of Lena, breaking his thumb and twisting his wrist on his left hand as she did so and tossing him back away from his truck onto his ass knocking the wind from him. Lena was stunned and in shock, she knew that this guy was bad news but she never expected him to attack her like that in broad daylight out in public. Lena looked to Kara, the blonde looked angry she was standing over Randy her hands balled into fists at her sides. Lena could tell Kara was holding back, there was something in her friend’s expression that told her that.

 

“You broke my hand! You broke my hand! I’m going to call the cops on you Danvers!” Randy cried from the ground as he clutched his hand to his chest.

 

“Call the cops on me Randy? We should call the cops on you. You just assaulted my friend and you tried to kidnap her! For all of that you’re lucky your hand is all I did.” Kara said.

 

Kara walked over to Randy and grabbed his hurt hand as she asked Lena. “Did he hurt you? Did he hurt you?”

 

“Only when he first grabbed me.” Lena said.

 

Kara pressed his thumb down and he screamed.

 

Lena didn’t want the cops to come, if they asked her to make a statement they would find out who she was and they would take her in. No, she couldn’t have the cops come no matter what Randy did. Lena walked over to Kara and put a gently hand on her friends shoulder. The blonde looked over in her direction there was fire in those blue eyes.

 

“I think it would be best if Randy just left and didn’t come back. Don’t you think Kara? Wouldn’t that be best for everyone?” Lena said.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kara said getting the message. She released Randy and walked away.

 

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Randy asked looking at Kara and Lena with confusion.

 

“Get in your truck and leave Randy. Don’t come back to this house. And don’t speak about this to anyone. If Kara hears about this in any way, I will personally make sure everyone knows why you came over here in the first place.” Lena said kicking Randy to make sure he was paying attention.

 

“I was just trying to get you in the truck so we could talk. I wanted to show you I was a good guy and that Danvers was giving you the wrong idea about me.” Randy argued. Lena did not believe a word of it.

 

“You’re just making it worse. Shut up Randy. Leave. Climb into your truck and drive away. You’ve been warned. No one messes with my best friend and as you’ve just found out. No one messes with Kara’s best friend either.”

 

Randy didn’t say a word he got up climbed into his truck with some difficulty and drove away. Lena and Kara watched all of it in silence but once Randy was gone they both let out a huge breath neither girl realized they had been holding in. They looked at each other both unable to hide the worry they felt for each other.

 

“Thank you Kara for rescuing me. He came out of nowhere.” Lena said.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there faster.” Kara said with a serious expression. Lena was confused by the comment but didn’t ask what she meant by it. Kara offered her hand to Lena and she took it and they walked back into the house together. They dried off together in the living room when Kara asked.

 

“Are you sure he didn’t hurt you Lena?”

 

“Yeah, you got to me just in time. I was terrified, he came out of nowhere and it was so fast. So fucking scary, if you had not shown up when you had, who knows what that piece of shit would have done to me. Seriously, the timing you have…Like how did you know being in the kitchen like that I was in trouble?…Which…Kara, I have to ask. How **_did_** you do that? I keep thinking about it and I know I was scared and I could have missed it but it’s you know a pretty far distance your driveway, so how did you get there so fast? I didn’t see you at all, you were just there all of a sudden. So how?”

 

“I heard you scream so I ran out.” Kara answered simply. Lena knew it to be the truth, there was no deception in Kara’s voice or face and yet something was still bothering Lena.

 

“Okay but how did you hear me and how did you run that fast? Kara you were just suddenly there. How did you do it?” Lena pressed.

 

“I can hear really well and I can run really, really fast.” Kara said. Again Lena saw there was no deception there and that confused her even more.

 

“But Kara, that’s the question. How did you run so fast that I didn’t even see you? What do you have like some sort of superpower to save people or something?” Lena was totally joking but Kara’s face crumpled and she turned away from Lena alarming her completely.

 

“What? Kara what’s going on? Talk to me please!” Lena begged but Kara’s face twisted into silent grief scaring Lena.

 

“I don’t want you to think different about me Lena.” Kara whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“I would never, Kara you’re my best friend. I know you, I know you inside so there’s nothing you could tell me that could make me feel different about you.” Lena said.

 

A couple of tears fell down Kara’s cheeks and the blonde quickly wiped them away. Lena was really scared now. She reached out and hugged Kara asking quietly, “Please Kara talk to me. What is it? I promise whatever it is I will still be your friend.”

 

Kara pulled away from Lena and looked at her with fear in her eyes. Lena began to realize whatever it was Kara was keeping secret was really serious. Serious enough that Kara believed it could change things between them. Lena couldn’t imagine what that could be.

 

“Kara please, you can talk me. Tell me anything.” Lena gently pushed. Kara frowned then closed her eyes and took a step away from Lena putting a little distance between them.

 

“I can trust you right Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, I would hope so. I’ve trusted you with all of my stuff.” Lena answered.

 

“Okay…but this is…serious. Like really serious.” Kara said. She sat down on the couch and Lena followed her taking the seat next to her.

 

“What’s going on Kara?”

 

“I’m not from here Lena.” Kara said.

 

“I know. You told me that.”

 

“No. I mean I not from Earth, I’m from the planet Krypton. I’m what you would call an alien, like from another planet. My real name is Kara Zor-El.” Kara said.

 

“Wait, you’re not human? You’re an alien from outer space?” Lena asked her jaw on the floor. Of all the things she thought Kara might say, never in a thousand years did she expect to hear her best friend say this. This was bad, this was a nightmare. How could Kara be one of them?

 

“Yes.” Kara answered with a slight shrug and a terrified expression.

 

“I…I have to think about this Kara. I have to be honest I’ve never met an alien before. I’ve only read about them and heard my brother speak about them. He’s the one that’s dealt with them a lot. It went from hopeful and peaceful to distrustful and hateful. He’s told me again and again that those who aren’t human can’t be trusted, that they’re dangerous.” Lena said. She was confused and stared hard at her friend trying desperately to reconcile everything she had been told and the person she knew.

 

“Do you think I’m dangerous?” Kara asked. The blonde was openly crying while staring at Lena. She couldn’t look at Kara for more than a moment, it felt like her heart was ripping into pieces. Lena thought about Kara’s question for a long moment, her lips trembled as she shook her head no.

 

“No. I think you’re amazing Kara. You’re the most generous, kind person I’ve ever met. You’re so giving and sweet. I forgot people could be like that. I’m so confused Kara. I don’t know what to believe and I have so many questions.” Lena said. She looked to Kara for answers and the blonde reached out to her taking her hands and Lena didn’t flinch or back away. She found comfort and relief in Kara’s touch. It made Kara smile and cry more.

 

“Ask me anything. I have no secrets with you.” Kara said.

 

“Okay. Um, have you ever manipulated me in like any way?” Lena asked. She held on tight to Kara’s hands. The blond answered without hesitation, “No.”

 

“Do you give off any like special pheromones? You know to get people to like you or something?” Lena asked. She needed to know if her attraction was her own or something else.

 

Kara looked at Lena with confusion and blinked a few times with a scrunched up face before asking, “Um, I don’t think so. I never heard of any of my people being able to do that. So I don’t think I am. I mean, if I could more people would be my friend right? Ha! Um, why do you ask? Did I do something I wasn’t supposed to?”

 

“Ah…” Lena stammered she really didn’t want to tell Kara why she needed to know and scrabbled for another response that could deflect from herself. “No, no, no, no just curious is all. So, next question. What can you do? And, well what can’t do? Tell me more about yourself Kara. I want to know everything.”

 

“Okay, so I am from the House of El and I grew up on the planet of Krypton…” Kara began then over the next hour and a half she told Lena everything. What happened to her home, how she was sent to watch over her cousin but was knock off course and arrived after him. How she ended up with the Danvers and how she’s learned of her new abilities on Earth, abilities she did not have on her home world. Along with, how she was adjusting to life in her new home.

 

Lena was totally captivated and fascinated with Kara’s story, she realized she was wrong about aliens and she was wrong about her initial reaction to learning who Kara really was. Kara wasn’t a bad person, just a person from someplace else. Lena’s feelings for Kara only grew stronger and by the time Kara was done sharing her tale the only thing Lena had to say was.

 

“I hope you keep helping people Kara. You rescued me twice now. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. The world could use someone like you. Someone with a good heart and the abilities to make a difference, you could change things.”

 

“So, you’re still my friend?” Kara asked.

 

“No, I’m your best friend.” Lena corrected her. Kara reached out hugging Lena; the brunette hugged the blonde back as tight as she could.

 

“Hey, I’m starving. I’m going to make us some snacks for the movie. That’s if you still want to watch a movie with me?” Kara asked getting shy again. Lena thought Kara was so cute when she was shy like that; Lena wanted to kiss Kara again but caught herself.

 

“Yes we are still watching the movie. Can I help you with the snacks?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah, that would be fun. Have you ever made popcorn in a pot on the stove before?” Kara asked with a huge excited smile.

 

“No, will you show me?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes!”

 

 

** 8:25 ** ** P.M., Monday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Kara was really, really happy. She was sitting on the couch with Lena starting their third movie that day. They were cuddling after eating a huge feast for dinner. They had started with snacks of popcorn and pretzels with peanut butter during the first movie after their intense conversation. Then when they were ready to put a second movie on Mrs. Emerson called to let Kara know she was coming over to drop dinner off. Tonight it was Lasagna, Kara was excited. Mrs. Emerson had made Kara her own Lasagna in its own pan that was big enough to feed six. When Mrs. Emerson dropped it off along with a loaf of French bread she made sure to tell “Lisa” hello and Lena made sure to give Mrs. Emerson a hug before the older woman left. They decided to just eat while watching the second movie instead of pausing to eat in the kitchen. Soon the lasagna was gone and the bread eaten. It was a fantastic meal that left them both stuffed.

 

Kara was trying to watch the movie but her gaze kept drifting back to her friend. She couldn’t believe her luck. She told Lena everything and Lena was still there. Lena was still her friend and would continue to be her friend. Kara never thought she’d ever be this lucky. Family was one thing but friends that hung around and stuck by you? She had no luck with that so far, she had begun to believe she’d never have that at all. Kara could not stop staring at Lena, she had already found the brunette incredibly beautiful and intensely attractive but now that Lena accepted Kara completely as she really was Kara found Lena so much more attractive. Kara kept noticing enticing aspects of Lena’s face and body; she kept catching herself staring at Lena’s lips, her eyes and her hands only to snap out of it and desperately try to remind herself it was her friend she was staring at.

 

As the movie progressed Kara also noticed she was drifting toward Lena on the couch, they both were. They kept reaching out toward each other to touch one another, to play with each other’s exposed skin or to partially lie upon each other. However, instead of just staying like that comfortable lying upon each other, Lena would only stay like that for a brief time then get up and move back to the far end of the couch. Kara was a little confused, she thought they both liked being close to each other and yet her friend kept putting distance between them. Kara grew suspicious that Lena was keeping her distance on purpose and aimed to test her theory.

 

“Hey Lena, I really want to stretch out on the couch. Will you lay with me?” Kara asked.

 

“Sure.” Lena replied.

 

Kara moved and put her head on the side she had been sitting on and Lena did the same until Kara said something. “Hey, I meant will you lay with me like on the same side. I feel so far away from you.”

 

“Oh! Yeah!” Lena said. The brunette got up and rushed over lying down with Kara making sure to lie halfway on top of Kara so they could cuddle very close as they watched the movie.

 

“Thank you Lena. This is what I needed.” Kara said in a whisper holding Lena close.

 

“You’re my best friend Kara, I love you.” Lena said. The brunette raised her head enough to kiss Kara on the cheek then lay back down with her cheek on Kara’s chest.

 

“I love you too Lena.” Kara said. Her heart felt like it was going to burst she was so happy.

 

Cuddling on the couch, Kara couldn’t help but touch the length of Lena’s back with her fingertips running them up and down under Lena’s shirt. Lena did the same to Kara along her ribcage under her shirt tickling her but teasing her in a very weird wonderfully pleasant way that made Kara’s toes tingle. The longer they touched each other the more Lena slowly moved and shifted over Kara until she was laying directly on top of Kara with her face pressed into Kara’s neck. Lena shifted and moved putting her leg in between Kara’s and using both arms to lift up. With Lena’s leg pressed close to Kara’s center, it made Kara ache between her legs as did the sensual way Lena lifted her body off of Kara’s so they could see each other.

 

Lena stared into Kara’s eyes for a long moment, Kara could swear Lena wanted to kiss her but then Lena suddenly announced. “I need to take a shower.”

 

Lena climbed off of Kara and rushed upstairs. Kara sat up watching her go with total confusion.

 

Kara could hear Lena searching for her sleep clothes in the bedroom and a towel in the hall closet then go to the bathroom and shut the door. Kara tuned Lena out and lay back on the couch to stare at the ceiling, she was totally confused. She had no idea of what just happened with Lena. She wondered if she did something wrong? Did she mess up her friendship somehow?

 

Kara heard the water in the shower turn on and the even though slightly faster than normal heartbeat of her friend in the bathroom; her mind was still on the puzzle of what she could have done wrong to make her friend flee the room like that. She was really worried she had messed everything up. Then she heard something that caught her attention, Lena’s heartbeat upstairs was speeding up. She didn’t mean to listen in, was trying to give Lena her privacy but when her heart rate sped up like that Kara listened in to make sure she was okay. That’s when she overheard Lena’s very soft moan.

 

“What?” Kara whispered. She couldn’t help but listen in more, and then she heard Lena moan again. And Lena’s heartbeat picked up a little more. Kara began to wonder what Lena was doing. Then Kara heard another soft moan followed by a low whispered, “ _Deeper._ ” And Kara blushed a bright red, she suddenly knew exactly what Lena was doing and suddenly every beat of Lena’s heart was play by play for Kara.

 

Lying on the couch Kara listened to Lena, she was hooked, she couldn’t stop she was so turned on. Kara unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hands inside touching herself. The more excited Lena became, the closer to climax Kara got then when she heard another whispered “ _Deeper._ ” Kara orgasmed.

 

Once she had, her mind cleared and she realized what she had been doing and was suddenly filled with shame. She was supposed to be treating Lena like a friend not an object of lust. Kara left the house and went for a run. She used her hearing and her super speed to do a few laps around the area before returning to the house just as Lena was getting out of the bathroom. Kara was totally casual upon her return to the house, acting like nothing weird had happened instead began cleaning up the living room of all their dishes and bowls.

 

Lena came downstairs dressed in her sleep clothes and started helped Kara take everything into the kitchen. “Hey Kara, I’ll take care of this if you want to go take a shower.”

 

“Okay. Thank you Lena.” Kara said.

 

Lena took over cleaning the living room and cleaned up the dishes while Kara went upstairs to shower. She gathered her clothes first then hung out in the bathroom for a little bit while the water got hot. Kara stood under the water for a little while it helped wash away the shameful feeling but not the confusion. She was in a low mood over it that she couldn’t seem to shake so when she emerged from the bathroom she was ready to go right to bed. Only Lena was still downstairs, watching TV from what Kara could hear.

 

Kara went downstairs to tell Lena she was going to bed but found the living room empty but a movie still playing on the TV. Annoyed Kara paused and used her hearing to listen for Lena, she heard Lena’s heartbeat and followed the sound until she found Lena in her mom’s office.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kara asked. She found Lena sitting at her mom’s desk going through one of the desk drawers.

 

“You wanted me to play a song for you. I went looking for the instrument. I found it in the closet like you said. Then I saw you’re mom’s set up and I wondered if she had all the accessories.” Lena said. The brunette was still digging around in the large drawer.

 

“For what?” Kara asked. She stepped inside and saw the guitar case sitting on the floor.

 

“To record you singing for me, you’re mom has the microphone and speakers and we just need to download the program we need and we’re good. We can burn our own CD.” Lena said. The brunette was really excited.

 

“Really? That would be fun! Do you need my help?” Kara said.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara helped Lena get into her mom’s computer so they could download the program they needed and set up everything else and in a short time they got it all set up to record voice and music. Soon Lena declared, “Now we just need to decide what you’re going to sing.”

 

“I’ll sing if you accompany me on guitar. I want to do this right, with the both of us together like it should be.” Kara said.

 

“I totally agree. I’ll need a little time to practice. Okay so what song should we do?” Lena asked.

 

“If we’re going to record a song and it’s for us. What should we do? What’s our song?” Kara asked.

 

“What is our song?” Lena asked not to Kara just out loud. She was deep in thought then she snapped her fingers and said. “I’ve got it! Our song is Stone by Alessia Cara. That’s the song we’re going to do.”

 

“I love it!” Kara completely agreed with the choice.

 

“Hey, I know it’s not that late or anything but could we go to bed Kara? I’m exhausted.” Lena asked reaching out to Kara and taking her hand tugging on it to pull Kara close.

 

“You’re reading my mind. I was going to tell you the same thing.” Kara said.

 

“I can help you lock up.” Lena offered.

 

Lena did help Kara check the doors making sure everything was locked and turned off before going upstairs to bed. Lena followed Kara into the bedroom and waited until Kara climbed into her bed. Lena didn’t ask to join her instead she quietly stood alongside biting her bottom lip as if torn about saying something. Kara decided to lift the blanket up silently inviting Lena to join her which the brunette did.

 

Lena snuggled up to Kara reaching out and wrapping her arms and leg around Kara’s body. At first Kara tensed up but it felt so good to have Lena this close, she like it so much only at the same time it caused that confounded tingling between her legs to start up. Kara was so confused. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to keep seeing Lena, she was totally serious when she said she loved Lena. She was very important to Kara.

 

“Thank you for trusting me today Kara, I know that couldn’t have been easy to trust me of all people.” Lena said. She had her face pressed to Kara’s chest, as if she were listening to Kara’s heartbeat.

 

“Of all the people in the world Lena, you’re the one I trust.” Kara said.

 

Lena hugged Kara tighter then looked up and kissed Kara on the cheek. When Lena pulled back Kara leaned in kissing Lena this time on the cheek. Kara couldn’t help but rub her cheek against Lena’s as she pulled back to lay down again.

 

Kara wanted to kiss Lena on the mouth like they did before but not as practice, for real. Kara wanted Lena to press her body against her own like she did earlier until the tingly demanding sensation between her legs was satisfied. As it was, her body felt like she was sitting on an electric currant. She really wanted to say something to Lena, to ask permission to kiss her again but she was terrified of running the friendship and getting turned down. What was killing her was the way Lena kept looking at her, with these big deep green eyes and those perfect pink lips in a conflicted expression that said uncertain desire.

 

Lena settled back along Kara left side in the bed, she reached over using her right hand to trace light circles on Kara’s stomach. The teasing of her skin along her stomach was torturing Kara in a way she had never experienced before. She felt herself get wet and the tingling sensation get so intense it almost felt like her head was throbbing and every touch of Lena’s fingers on her skin burned. After Kara lost track of time and it began to feel like an eternity of torture, Kara broke. She turned to Lena in the darkness, licked her lips and asked in a whisper, “Lena?”

 

“Yes. Kara?” Lena’s voice sounded a little deeper, huskier and so close to Kara’s ear. It made shivers run up Kara’s spine, she felt like she was losing control.

 

“Um…” Kara stalled, there was no way she was just going to come out and ask for what she wanted. Kara didn’t want Lena to know how her feelings were changing when she was supposed be just a friend, she needed to come up with some sort of excuse to explain her need. Then it came to her.

 

“Do you think we could go over the whole kissing and making out thing again? I don’t know if I got it down as well as I thought I did. I would really like to make sure if you’re willing, you know to show me again.”

 

Lena bit her bottom lip then shifted in bed until she was lying mostly on top of Kara; she smiled sweetly down upon Kara as she said. “For you, anything.”

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Kara said. She made sure to look Lena in the eyes and the brunette reached up cupping Kara’s face with her hand and pressed her forehead to Kara’s as she said, “I want to.”

 

They lingered with their lips barely touching for the longest moment. Kara took the leap and pressed her lips to Lena’s s seemingly taking away their last bit of hesitation as both of their hands began to wander over each other as the kiss grew deeper with a lot of tongue. Lena straddled Kara pressing one thigh up into Kara center as she grew aggressive with her kisses all while running her hands through Kara’s hair. Kara loved every moment, she felt like she was melting into a puddle of euphoric feelings.

 

They didn’t bother with speaking or giving directions or keeping up the pretense of lessons they just made out grinding on each other with slowly increasing intensity. Lena broke the kiss to lick and suck on Kara’s ear lobe and Kara couldn’t contain the moan that instantly escaped her. Lena stopped and looked to Kara.

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m great. I really, really liked that. Can you do that more?” Kara asked.

 

“Okay.” Lena replied with a big eager smile.

 

Lena started using her tongue on Kara’s ear and neck and the demanding tingling between Kara’s legs turned into a demanding throb that was making her so wet she was worried Lena would feel it. Kara gave Lena’s butt a light squeeze and Lena moaned, Kara felt Lena’s moan between her legs and the urge to kiss Lena again overwhelmed her. Kara sought out Lena’s mouth and kissed her deeply until the world began to spin. They kept making out and grinding on each other’s thighs. The alluring sound of Lena’s fast beating heart combined with Lena’s slight panting helped push Kara to the edge of orgasm. Then Lena reached up and began groping Kara’s breasts through her shirt and Kara tipped over the edge orgasming.

 

They both stopped what they were doing and opened their eyes; Kara was shocked it had gone that far, that she had seemingly lost her mind for a moment. Her heart was racing, she was breathing hard and she knew she shouldn’t have done what they just did and yet…Kara wanted more. She felt so out of control. Lena blinked twice then leaned in and kissed Kara, hesitantly at first then with increasingly more unspoken demand. The kiss deepened right away and things started right back up only now Kara got a little more into it trying to help Lena get off like she had, she wanted Lena to feel as good as she did. She brought her leg up into Lena’s center and gently massaged Lena’s right breast kissing her with gentle need. Not long later Lena was panting into Kara’s mouth and shuddering and twitching as she too orgasmed.

 

After Lena lay on top of Kara catching her breath, they didn’t speak about what just happened or say a word. In a few minutes Kara realized Lena had fallen asleep, she was left awake and wondering what had just happened, what did it all mean and when could it happen again. Kara was so confused.


	5. Five

** PART FIVE **

 

** 8:20 ** ** A.M., Tuesday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Waking up in Kara’s arms made Lena so happy. Then she remembered what they did right before going to sleep and she became so embarrassed. She couldn’t believe her own behavior it was like she had no control. Lena was ashamed, she could always control herself with her boyfriends never letting things go too far unless she was ready and really, really sure she wanted to go that far. Kara, however, seemed to bring out a different side to Lena, a side Lena wasn’t used to and didn’t feel in control of at all. She thought the masturbation in the shower would take care of her problem when she felt like she was going to lose control with Kara. Then Kara asked for another kissing lesson and it wasn’t even a lesson, it was straight up make out session turned into surprising sex.

 

Lena wanted to feel bad about it, like she was taking advantage of Kara and their friendship being a few months older than Kara and all but that wasn’t true. Thinking of what happened, Kara was just as eager as she was, she liked it just as much as Lena did. Maybe, Kara liked Lena in the same manner Lena liked Kara. Of course, the moment that thought entered Lena’s head she pushed it out again. Lena didn’t believe she could be that lucky as to get someone as sweet and kind and wonderful as Kara romantically. The other problem was what she was going do, because Kara’s family would be back from their trip and Lena would have to figure out something. This perfect moment she had with Kara was going to end very soon.

 

As Lena lay there thinking about Kara and how she didn’t want to lose Kara no matter what happened to her next she heard a familiar sound, one that meant her brother. It was the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. It made Lena panic and bolt out of bed then rush to the window hiding as she peered out.

 

“Lena, are you okay?”

 

“No. I think my brother is looking for me.” Lena said. She was still looking out the window with a worried look. Kara was blinking and wiping her face as she woke up, she sat up asking. “Why do you think that? Did I miss something?”

 

“A helicopter just flew by and it wasn’t search and rescue. It’s a Luthor Corp helicopter. It’s my brother looking for me. He didn’t take the bait of the message I left. I don’t know what I’m going to do Kara.” Lena said.

 

“Wait, you actually saw your Luthor Corp logo on the helicopter?” Kara asked. Suddenly she looked as awake and worried as Lena felt.  


“Yeah, I would recognize that ugly fucking thing anywhere.” Lena said.

 

“Shoot, we’re out of time aren’t we?” Kara asked. The blonde’s face fell, twisting into a sad frown. Lena was quick to pull Kara into a hug comforting her.

 

“No, we still have a little time. They don’t know I’m here with you. They just know I’m in the area. I thought I could throw them off my trail with that message I sent my brother, I was just trying to let him know I was okay and tell him the truth about what his security team did to me. I should have known better, he’s relentless and won’t stop until I’m back under his protection.” Lena tried to explain. Kara’s frown intensified.

 

“But _you’re under my protection. I can protect you. I have protected you._ You can tell your brother that. Maybe we can figure out a way for you stay in the area, maybe you could come to my school. Like we could find you a house nearby or you could stay here. I could talk to my mom.” Kara said in a rush.

 

“Kara, that won’t work. I’ve been thinking about this for days. My brother would never let me stay by myself, and I could never handle living under the constant supervision of a security detail. I would do something bad again. And there’s no way your mom would be cool with letting me live here. Stay for the weekend or overnight sure but to live there’s no way. She’s already got you and your sister. Taking me in too would be way too much of a burden and a legal hassle and my family would never allow it. They would totally punish your mom for trying to help me out, I don’t want that. Plus the most important detail you’re forgetting Kara is who my family is. My step mom is legit dangerous and my brother is too if you’re on the wrong side of him.”

 

“So what are you saying Lena? That your family wouldn’t like me or accept me? They wouldn’t let me be your friend?” Kara asked.

 

“No Kara, I’m saying that they’d love you at first and welcome you with open arms until they learned how important you are to me than they would do everything in their power to learn all of your secrets so they could manipulate you. Because they know if they have control over you they could in turn control me. And all of that is fine if it wasn’t for your very special secret that we have to keep hidden at all costs. I can’t let them ever find out about you Kara, they would hurt you and imprison you if they ever found out. I would die if they ever hurt even a single hair on your head. Do you understand? You are way too important to me. I won’t even take the chance of them hurting you in any way. I’m terrified of what my family would do to you if they ever found out who you really were. Maybe things could be different if we were older and we were in control of our own lives but we’re just kids…I don’t have anything that’s mine. And I don’t want to take you away from your family not after all that you’ve lost.”

 

Kara’s whole face fell as realization of the situation sunk in; tears welled up in Kara’s eyes. She looked up at Lena clutching a little tighter to her as she asked, “Is there anything we can do Lena? I just found you. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

 

“That won’t happen Kara. We won’t let that happen.” Lena assured Kara holding the blonde as tight as she could.

 

They stood there in Kara’s bedroom just holding each other as tightly as they could for a very long time. The weight of the world outside, the one they had been avoiding for days was catching up with them both and they felt it, it made them clutch to each other more with a little more desperation. Eventually Lena felt Kara take several deep breaths then pull away so they could look at each other.

 

“Okay Lena, let’s go over what we know. Best case scenario and worst case for all of this. What can we hope for and should be try to avoid?” Kara asked.

 

Lena looked down thinking deeply about Kara’s questions. Kara took Lena’s hand and gently led her back to the bed and pulled her down so they were sitting next to each other. A few minutes later Lena had some ideas, and they discussed all their options. If Lena’s family wanted to they could ensure Lean and Kara never saw each other again, so they had to be really careful on how they went about things. Even with Kara’s family they had to be careful, if Kara’s mom found out anything that she didn’t like about Lena she could force Kara to cut off contact and that would be devastating to them both. Kara began offering up a dozen solutions including running away together but Lena immediately shot them all down which made Kara mad.

 

“I don’t get why my suggestions are so bad? We could make it on our own. I could use my abilities to help us survive. We could do this without anyone’s help. We don’t need anyone but each other.” Kara insisted her arms crossed over her chest her face twisted into an angry scowl.

 

“You’re my hero Kara Zor-El. Do you know that?” Lena asked. They had been sitting on the bed with their legs crossed and facing each other, Lena smiled sweetly at her friend and reached out caressing Kara’s face with her fingertips and hands making the blonde immediately close her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding in her body slowly relaxing under Lena’s touch.

 

“How can I be a hero Lena when I can’t get anything done? I can’t even come up with a plan to keep us in the same place. I feel like I’m going to lose you.” Kara confessed her eyes still closed. Lena opened up her hands and Kara pressed her face into Lena’s palms. Lena rolled forward on her knees and peppered Kara’s skin with a dozen light kisses on her face and head.

 

“You’re my hero because you want to do all of that to keep us together but I don’t think we need to go to such extremes to get what we want. You’re really smart and so am I. I think we can come up with a plan that will work on my family and yours. We will not lose each other Kara that I can promise you.” Lena said gently.

 

“Then how do we prevent it? If our families have so much power over us how do we prevent them from keeping us apart?” Kara asked.

 

“First we’re going to set up an email address for us to exchange messages through. One that only me and you can get into. And we’ll memorize each other’s contact into, email, phone number and anything else you can think of. That’ll be step one. And I have an idea on how to approach my brother without bringing his wrath down on you and your family.” Lena said.

 

They kept talking while on Kara’s bed and by mid-morning they had a good plan on what they were going to do. Kara took some convincing that it would work but Lena didn’t give up until Kara agreed to follow Lena’s plan and trust her. Lena knew if her brother found out where she had been staying he would look into the Danvers and into Kara, it wouldn’t take him long to discover Kara’s secret and Lena was going to do everything in her power to prevent that. The plan was to have Lena take off before Kara’s family got home, then Lena could get picked up in town away from the Danvers house. Lena couldn’t take anything with her or her brother would use it to track down where she was staying and who she was staying with. She’d have to get back into her torn up riding gear and walk into town. Kara would need to clean up and hide anything she didn’t want her mom or sister to find. They made the plan and went over it a dozen times. When they felt they had it down solid they went downstairs to make something to eat.

 

They were both in low spirits and rather sad as they searched the kitchen for something to make. When all they found were frozen foods in the freezer and stuff they would need real cooking skills to make Lena suggested they order a couple of pizza to be delivered.

 

“I’ve got cash to cover it.” Lena said.

 

“Where’d you get cash? I thought you said you were broke.” Kara asked. She was confused and looking to Lena for answers. The brunette looked away and admitted with obvious shame where she had gotten the cash.

 

“Um, well. You know when we were at the movies the other night. Well, when I went to the bathroom a bunch of those girls who treat you like shit were in there talking about a party they were having at the lake later that night. One of those girls was carrying all the cash they were going to use to buy booze for the party. Apparently she was dating a guy old enough to go to the liquor store for them. Well, that chick dropped her wallet and I picked it up. I took all the cash out of the wallet. I didn’t want them to have their stupid party. They’re assholes to you and I didn’t want them to have fun. I turned her wallet into lost and found. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with the cash. I just knew I wanted to ruin their night.”

 

“I love you so much Lena.” Kara said. The blonde had a shy but blossoming smile on her lips. Kara was so impressed and happy by what Lena did, Lena didn’t understand it.

 

“Wait, you’re not mad at me. I did an asshole thing. I shouldn’t have stolen that girl’s money. I thought you were all about right and wrong.” Lena asked.

 

“I am but I’m not mad at you. What you did was actually really sweet and I love it. You were standing up for me. No one does that Lena, no one. I really love you. I hope you know that.” Kara said.

 

Lena’s heart beat picked up feeling like it wanted to beat its way out of Lena’s chest. She had to swallow the lump suddenly in her throat and smiled shyly as she shook her head trying to deflect the compliment that made her whole body sing with happiness.

 

“I love you too Kara. I really do.” Lena said. She smiled shyly at Kara then quickly turned away to break the unbearable tension in the room.

 

“Yeah, a couple of pizzas on those asses at school would be just fine. I can live with that.” Kara replied chuckling.

 

“What should I do with the rest of the cash?” Lena asked.

 

“Whatever you want to do with it, you could donate it to charity, spend it or burn it for all I care.” Kara said with a shrug.

 

“Is there a local charity that could use it? It’s a lot of cash.” Lena said.

 

“Yeah, there’s an animal shelter that could use it. Want to mail it in? We could throw the cash into an envelope.” Kara suggested.

 

“That’s a great idea. Let’s order the pizza first and donate the rest.” Lena was excited. Lena thought about what she had done and what she was about to do and burst out laughing. Kara gave her a puzzled look and Lena laughed more, when she could compose herself she explained.

 

“I was just thinking about what my brother would say about what I did. He wouldn’t approve of the theft of such a tiny amount of money that would be beneath our family. He would approve of why I did it though and he would be really pissed at me for donating it to a charity. He would have preferred I do something useful with it like use it to hire someone to vandalize those assholes cars or homes. You know send a message. You’d be surprised how little money it takes to hire someone to do such things.”

 

“Wow.” Was all Kara said, she looked shocked by Lena’s admission. Lena laughed bitterly.

 

“The joys of being a Luthor, education started early.”

 

“You don’t have to be a Luthor like them Lena. You can be your own person, your own Luthor. I’m not like anyone else in my family that was really obvious even when I was little. I stuck out so much and I’m nothing like my cousin. I may be from the same family but I will force my own path and make my own name.” Kara said.

 

“You’re right. You’re totally right.” Lena said. She totally agreed with Kara and really took it to heart. Why should she be just like her brother and go down his path or go down her step mother’s path? She wasn’t like them, she was her own person she should forge her own path. Luthor’s didn’t follow after all, they led. Lena felt better after that. She wanted to remember it and wrote it down on slip of paper and tucked it into her boots. 

 

They ordered the pizzas then Kara helped Lena put the rest of the cash into an envelope addressed to the local animal shelter. They walked out to the mailbox together to put the envelope in so it could be picked up right away. They were quick getting back inside the house in case those helicopters were in the area. While they waited for their food Lena retrieved the guitar and the IPod with speaker and set about learning how to play the song.

 

Lena was having a hard time dealing with the fact she could feel her time with Kara was coming to a close. All they had was today and tomorrow morning, Kara’s family was returning tomorrow afternoon. Soon everything would change again. The melancholy caused by that knowledge made both of them sad and clingy more so than usual. Lena was trying hard to pretend that wasn’t the case which was why she using the time to practice playing the song Stone on the guitar. Lena had great ear for music and could replicate most songs after some effort and Stone by Alessia Cara was no different. Lena used a note pad and pen to write the cords down to help her visually as she went through the song again and again. All while Kara hovered in the background, she wasn’t bothering Lena or getting in her way she just hung around in the same room watching her with a small happy smile.

 

“Oh hey! We still have like a bunch of pictures to take on that disposable camera. Should we document what we’re doing?” Kara asked. She got up and retrieved the camera which was still in the bag from the picnic. The presence of the old school device immediately livened everything up and they both smiled wanting to capture their happiness together instead of their pain and sadness at the inevitable separation.

 

Kara played photographer, taking a few pictures of Lena practicing the song with the guitar. Then Lena took the camera and followed Kara around taking pictures of Kara singing and being goofy. Then when they had five pictures left out of the twenty four in the camera Lena pulled Kara into a hug and they took the last of them together in various poses of attempted cool and simple intimate togetherness. They were both fighting back tears and yet they both tried so hard to keep the pictures happy, they wanted to hold onto that memory more than anything else.

 

When they were done taking pictures their pizzas arrived, Kara wound the camera and set it on the counter. They ate in the kitchen sitting next to each other at the table. They ate quietly devouring a whole pizza when Kara broke the silence.

 

“I’m going to make a quick trip into town in a little bit. I want to take the camera in and get it developed right away. If we’re lucky we might be able to pick it up like tomorrow or something if I can put a rush on it. We’ll have to see.”

 

“How long will you be gone for?” Lena asked.

 

“I don’t know, not long. I’ll have to go on foot but I’ll be fast.” Kara said.

 

“Okay. I’ll work on getting the song right while you’re gone. Maybe we could go through the song when you get back, so we could try recording this afternoon?” Lena suggested.

 

“That sounds like a great plan. I promise I’ll be as fast as I can.” Kara said. Lena just nodded and smiled, she didn’t doubt Kara would hurry she was just going to miss her friend even if her absence was only for an hour.

 

Lena watched as Kara rushed upstairs in blink of an eye returning just as quick dressed in completely different clothes. Now that Lena knew her secret Kara didn’t hide what she could do, she walked over to Lena to grab the camera and her backpack then kissed Lena on the cheek before literally running out. Lena only saw the blur of Kara’s blue jeans as she sped away. Lena continued to eat, finishing the piece on her plate before closing the box of the leftover pizza. She washed her hands then returned to her task of practicing.

 

Lena was determined to do a good job for Kara she didn’t want to let her down. Lena went through the song a dozen times then took a break listening to something else for a little bit. She drank some water and stretched her hands. She walked around the house, looking out the windows for any sign of Kara. Lena’s thoughts went back to the night before, to what they did before they fell asleep together. Lena took a seat on the couch and sat back looking at the ceiling, she unconsciously traced her lips with her fingertips remembering Kara’s lips on her own and how good it all felt.

 

Lena’s body responded to the memories of what she did with Kara and Lena was left wondering if what they had done was just making out or if it was more. Was it sex? Or something in between? Lena wasn’t sure. When people talked about sex they only ever talked about sex between a guy and a girl but what about all the things two girls could do? What counted as sex and what didn’t? Lena was so confused. Had Lena and Kara already crossed that line of no return and not even realized it? Lena had never dated girls and knew nothing about it. She wanted to look it up online but she had no idea when Kara would get back. She wanted to talk about it with Kara but would that mean they were dating-dating and not friends anymore? Were you allowed to date your best friend or did that ruin everything? Lena had so many questions and she didn’t even know where to start to seek answers. The only thing’s Lena was sure of was that she really liked kissing Kara, she really liked what they had done the night before and she wanted to do it again.

 

“Come on Lena, let’s be honest now.” Lena said to no one but herself which made her laugh bitterly. She was scared, really scared. She was terrified of saying it out loud but the truth was her heart hurt when she thought about not seeing Kara again. Lena knew like she knew the skin on her own body, that she was falling in love with her best friend but with all the intimacy between them Lena was a little distraught over the small yet very significant fact that her best friend could feel the same way she did.

 

“I could tell her how I felt but what would be the point? I can’t stay. It may be months before I can come back to see her. Would that be fair, to ask her to wait for me until I can come back? Would that be fair to me? Fuck I don’t know.” Lena said. She was trying to figure something out to ease the dread wrapping itself around her spine but nothing helped.

 

Lena shook her head to dispel the negative thoughts and went back to practicing, only when she played along with the song she took no solace that she knew all the chords, all she could hear were the words to the song that struck her heart like tiny arrows.

 

“ ** _Change in every wind. The sands of time don't know our name. Oh, nothing's sure, but surely as we stand. I promise I will stay the same. And I've never seen forever, but I know we'll remain_** **.**

**_And I will follow where this takes me. And my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken, be my safety. In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone._ **

**_Oh steady me, be my source of gravity while my worlds unraveling. Say you’ll never change_ ** _.”_

****

 

** 2:00 P.M., Tuesday, Midvale **

 

Kara had run all the way into town, she was extra careful to make sure no one saw her but she wanted to be as quick as possible. She made it into town within half an hour and walked casually to the store she knew she could get the camera developed. Kara filled out the envelope making sure it had her name and phone number on it and dropped it off after double checking with the clerk that it would be developed with a twenty four hour turn around. Kara checked the time and was happy to see she wasn’t taking long, she hoped to get back quickly to Lena.

 

Kara was going to go straight home but then spotted something in the window of the grocery store and decided on a whim to stop and go in. She was looking at the flowers, pretty bouquets of roses, daisies and tulips. Kara was wandering around them when she overheard a trio of girls talking one aisle over by the bags of candy.

 

“I can’t believe she fucked up the party like that, everyone is so pissed at her. She acts like her shit don’t smell but her shit stints the worst. I think she pocketed the money to go off with her nasty old man boyfriend. You know how that skank works.” One girl said.

 

“I’m glad she wasn’t able to charm her way out of this time. She gets away with so much bullshit because she’s popular. She’s not even pretty. She’s only popular because she’ll give out blowjobs like they’re pamphlets in church.” Another girl said. Kara burst out laughing and quickly muffled it so they didn’t hear it.

 

“Hey, did you hear about Randy? What he did?” The third girl asked in a low voice.

 

“No, what happened?” The first girl asked in a matching low voice.

 

“I heard from my brother he got his ass handed to him. Apparently he tried to assault a girl and her boyfriend caught him, broke his hand and threatened to beat his ass. I’m not surprised. Randy’s bad news. It’s about time someone stood up to him.”

 

“Do you know who the girl was?” The second girl asked.

 

“No, I just heard what happened to Randy. And he’s scared to talk about it, apparently the boyfriend really scared Randy. I hope it was enough that Randy stops being such a dick.” The girl said.

 

“Yeah right, as soon as his hand is healed he’ll back to his douche bag dickhead ways.” The first girl said with a snort of disbelief.

 

The trio of girls kept talking about it but Kara wasn’t interested anymore, she heard everything she wanted to hear. She smiled feeling good and decided on a whim to go through with getting something for Lena. Kara looked over what bouquets were available picking the one she thought was the most beautiful. She paid for it at the flower counter and quickly left before the girls from her school spotted her.

 

Kara headed back home right away, on her way out of town she spotted something she had not noticed before all these extra black SUV’s hanging around in town. There were at least a dozen government looking vehicles just hanging around with people sitting inside watching everyone, it was off putting. They stuck out like sore thumbs among the local populace, Kara ignored them and walked at a normal human pace until she was out of town and in the woods. She knew exactly what they were and who sent them, so she knew better than to arouse any suspicion. However, when she reached the safety of the woods Kara took off running, she shielded the flowers so they weren’t damaged by the speed of her travel and soon she was home.

 

Coming around through the back, Kara used her ears to listen to the neighbors and surrounding roads for activity. Everything was quiet and she could hear Lena inside the house playing the guitar and practicing the song they were working on. Suddenly Kara grew very nervous, she had never given to anyone flowers before and Lena wasn’t just anyone. Lena was someone very special.

 

Kara’s steps faltered at the back door, she hands began trembling and her hands got slightly clammy. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, and she suddenly became terrified she was making a mistake. Frozen in indecision and fear Kara began mumbling to herself in argument of pro’s and con’s of giving Lena the flowers. One hand, she had already bought the flowers and thought Lena would like them. On the other hand, friends did not give friends flowers like this, it was a romantic gesture and that might be taking things over the line. But then last night popped into Kara’s mind and got super confused and her arguments with herself intensified.

 

Kara was so lost in thought she did not notice Lena come into the kitchen and see her through the window. Lena stood there at the back door watching her with the most amused happy smile on her face. Then when it seemed Kara’s argument with herself was getting worse Lena gently tapped on the glass completely startling Kara.

 

Kara screamed and dropped the bouquet but then quickly caught it before it hit the floor. Kara turned to the door with an embarrassed smile and a sheepish shrug as Lena opened the door with a curious expression.

 

“Kara? What are you doing out here? Come inside.”

 

“I…Lena, I got you something. Here.” Kara said in tumble of words as she pushed the bouquet toward Lena. The brunette’s eyes lit up with delight and surprise.

 

“Wait! These are for me? Really! Kara, how did you know yellow was my favorite color of roses? I love this so much! Thank you.” Lena said. She rushed over to Kara taking the flowers and throwing her arms around Kara hugging her with all her might.

 

“You always know what to do to make me feel better. I don’t know how you do it but you do. Thank you Kara! No one’s ever given me flowers I actually like before.” Lena gushed holding her flowers to her chest and inhaling the light fragrant floral scent.

 

“I wasn’t sure. That’s why I was hesitant to come in.” Kara admitted feeling foolish.

 

“I would love anything you gave me but this! Was such an amazing surprise Kara.” Lena said. The brunette was giving Kara loaded looks again, looks of longing, hunger and desire. Kara was starting to recognize them and it made her heart feel like it was burst free from her chest.

 

Kara licked her lips and took a chance. She took three steps toward Lena closing the distance between them and reached up to cradle Lena’s head with her hands and gently kissed Lena on the lips. The kiss was light yet very intimate making Kara’s head spin, and before it could go further she pulled away and smiled at Lena with such hope. She wasn’t ready to talk about all the confusing feelings going on inside of her yet, but Kara was willing to show Lena how she felt. Mercifully Lena seemed to understand; she smiled brilliantly back and quickly leaned forward kissing Kara again on the lips for a brief moment then took Kara’s hand pulling her inside.

 

“I’ve been practicing this whole time. I want to show you what I can do.”

 

Kara pulled the door shut as she came in. Lena dragged her into the living room where the guitar was sitting on the couch. Lena forced Kara to sit down then she picked up the instrument and sat across from Kara. Lena was grinning with excitement as she began to play humming the lyrics as she strummed the guitar. Kara was so impressed, it was good and Lena had it down! The moment Lena was finished Kara started enthusiastically applauding.

 

“That was great Lena! And you learned that so fast! I’m so impressed.”

 

“Do you want to make the recording now? Or do you want to practice together a few times first?” Lena asked.

 

“Let’s practice together first then we’ll do the recording.” Kara said.

 

They moved into the office and got comfortable. Kara stayed on her feet while Lena sat in the office chair. They worked out their timing as they sang and played together practicing the song for a couple of hours. Soon they both very really confident in doing one for real and set it up. Lena set up the microphone up in front of Kara, they were both nervous and they started laughing. Lena started the recording.

 

“Okay…wait…Should I make the dedication at the beginning before the song or after I do the song?” Kara asked.

 

“Do the dedication now.” Lena replied. She was sitting there waiting with the guitar in her lap.

 

“I’m just going to say for those listening. I could never have done this without the help of my best friend. My best friend who is also playing the guitar for this song I will be singing called, “Stone” by Alessia Cara…” Kara said into the microphone. She was fidgeting with her hands out of nervousness. She took a quick breath then continued on while looking at Lena.

 

“This song is dedicated to my best friend, the person who gives me strength to really be not just the person I am but the person I dream to be, my best friend Lena Luthor.”

 

They counted together silently then Lena began to play first with Kara coming in right on cue. They kept each other’s eyes for the whole song as Lena flawless played without missing a beat and Kara sang soulfully with everything she had and together the song came out beautifully. When they finished Lena reached over pressing stop on the recording. They both turned and looked at each other with such excitement.

 

“How do you think it turned out?” Kara asked.

 

“I don’t know. We can play it back and find out.” Lena said. She set the guitar down and scooted over to the computer and played back the recording. They sat in tense silence as listened to themselves laugh, talk, do the introduction then play the song. They hung one every note played and every word sung.  They didn’t look at each other while they listened Kara was too busy silently critiquing her performance while Lena was doing the same. When the song was done and the recording came to a stop they both looked up at each other and squealed loudly with excited delight.

 

“Oh my god that was fantastic! We sound amazing!” Lena declared.

 

“We do sound pretty amazing! And that was just our first try.” Kara agreed, she was blown away by how good she sounded on the recording. She had never heard herself like that and felt like she was floating she was so happy.

 

“Kara! Oh my god you’re floating!” Lena said. The brunette laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her back down to earth. Kara looked down and laughed, she was six inches off the ground.

 

“I didn’t realize.” Kara mumbled. She was so excited and happy she could barely contain herself. She let Lena pull her down and into a huge tight happy hug.

 

“Please my love be more careful. I know how happy this makes you and me too! But you if we were in public I would have had to tackle you.” Lena said. She had her arms wrapped around Kara’s waist and was holding her tight. Kara liked it but not as much as she liked what Lena just said.

 

“Hey, Lena. Can you say that again?”

 

“Say what? That I’ll tackle you if I see you floating in public, I mean I know you said you can fly but you need to work on that take off.” Lena said joking.

 

“No, what you said before. You called me something.” Kara said. She felt her insecurities welling up choking her but Lena still had her arms wrapped around her and that gave Kara courage to say something.

 

“Oh love? Is that okay Kara? I don’t ever give people good nicknames and this one just kind of rolled out. It just felt so natural to say that to you. If you don’t like it I won’t call you that.” Lena said. The brunette tried to unhook herself from Kara but Kara held on tight holding her in place as she nodded.

 

“I like it Lena. I like it a lot. It’s just no one’s ever called me that before. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t a mistake.”

 

“Nope just me being unfiltered around you like I have been since the day you rescued me.” Lena said. She smiled shyly at Kara and they shared a sweet moment of silent communication. The moment stretched and the tension built as they were slowly pulled toward each other. They lingered around each other faces, quietly breathing each other’s breath while their lips hovered so close.

 

Kara couldn’t control her heart, or how out of control she felt when she was this close to Lena. She desperately wanted to kiss Lena again, every cell in her body was pushing her to Lena yet the tension kept them just enough apart, she hesitated. Kara could see how Lena struggled with the same intense desire, Lena was staring at her lips, her heart was beating just as fast as Kara’s her breathing was just as ragged and yet she too was hesitating. They looked up catching each other’s eyes again and they began to lean forward toward each other.

 

Suddenly the phone rang shattering the moment. Kara instantly backed away with a frustrated huff, she didn’t fully understand. All she knew was that she was super annoyed that they were being interrupted and quickly moved away to answer the phone. Behind her Lena flopped on to the couch and let out a huge breath.

 

The phone was sitting on a table in the living room. Kara picked it up and mentally composed herself before answering. “Danvers residence.”

 

“Hi Kara! How are you holding up? It’s not too lonely at the house it is? Mrs. Emerson’s said you’ve had guests over all week. I’m glad you haven’t been alone this whole time.” Eliza said.

 

“Hi Mom! I’m holding up good, no I’ve actually been busy. Time’s just been flying by. So what’s up?” Kara asked. She was fidgeting where she stood, she wanted a little privacy while she talked to her mom but was very eager to get back to Lena.

 

“I just wanted to let you know your sister and I are driving back a little early. Your sister has picked up a cold from someone one the tour and has been getting sicker every day we’ve been here. Of course she refused to let us come home any earlier than this but now that the tour and everything else is over she’s relented, finally. So I’m going to drive back first thing in the morning. I wanted you to know we should be back before noon instead of late afternoon early evening like we originally planned.”

 

“Okay. Hey is Alex okay? Does she need to go to the doctor or something?” Kara asked.

 

“She’s fine I already took her to a walk in clinic this morning. They gave her some antibiotics. Now she just needs to sleep it off and get plenty of fluids. I just want to get her home as fast as possible and now that the tour is finally over she’ll stop fighting me on it.” Eliza said with a heavy sigh.

 

Kara laughed, she couldn’t help it. Alex was notoriously heard headed about well, everything.

 

“Well, everything will be ready for when you get back. I promise the house wont’ be a mess.” Kara said.

 

“Thank you Kara, I don’t want to have to spend time cleaning when I get home. I do need to get the grocery shopping done. I’m sure the pantry is completely empty and you’ve been living off of ice cream and popcorn for the last two days.”

 

“That’s not true. Mrs. Emerson has come by every night to give me food.” Kara pointed out and this time Eliza laughed.

 

“We are going to have to get Mrs. Emerson something nice as a thank you gift when I get back.” Eliza suggested.

 

“I really like that idea. I was just going to write her a thank you note but a gift is so much better.” Kara said.

 

“We’ll go shopping for it when I get home. See you tomorrow Kara. Love you!” Eliza said.

 

“Love you too! See you tomorrow.” Kara said. She hung up the phone and frowned.

 

She had hoped to have the whole morning with Lena before having to go their separate ways as the plan dictated. Now, they would have even less time. While she was still holding the phone it rang again. Kara immediately picked it up, this time it was Mrs. Emerson letting Kara know she was on her way over to drop off dinner. Kara made a point to really thank Mrs. Emerson for all the meals and all the generosity she had shown over the last few days. Mrs. Emerson wouldn’t hear it, telling Kara all her children were grown so it was nice to cook for more than just her husband.

 

When Kara got off the phone she found Lena waiting for her in the office. Lena was burning a copy of the recording to they had just made to a CD and was labeling it to put in a clear case for safe keeping.

 

“Hey!” Kara said walking in with a smile.

 

“Hey! Who was that on the phone?” Lena asked. She finished what she was doing and turned to Kara to give her friend her full attention.

 

“Just my mom then Mrs. Emerson. My mom is heading back early because Alex is sick so she’ll back by noon depending on the traffic and Mrs. Emerson is on her way over with tonight’s dinner.” Kara said. She walked in and took a seat on the small couch in the room.

 

“Oh, should I take off now then? I don’t want to mess up our plans.” Lena asked. She looked like she was ready to bolt from the room. Kara was quick to raise her hands and stop Lena.

 

“No, no, no, no! She won’t be taking off until the morning so we still have tonight. Please don’t go before you have to. I already miss you.” Kara said. Then when she realized what she had said, she blushed again.

 

Lena smiled brightly and got up from her chair and moved to sit next to Kara. She reached over and took Kara’s hand holding it with both of hers. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as she admitted, “I already miss you too.”

 

“Why couldn’t we just be regular high school kids doing regular high school stuff?” Kara asked. Lena lifted her head and looked at Kara with a thoughtful expression for a moment then answered, “I think it’s because I’m a Luthor and you from another planet. Maybe if we were nobodies we would be just regular people and our biggest problem would be if we were going to get a tattoo or cut our hair but that wasn’t the roll of the dice for us.”

 

“Roll of the dice?” Kara asked confused.

 

“It’s a game it means it’s what you got on your turn. Your luck you could say.” Lena said.

 

“Oh, thank you for explaining that. Alex hates doing that for me, she used to but I think I annoyed her after a while.” Kara said.

 

“No problem, I’m happy to help you Kara.”

 

“Should I cut my hair? Humans here change their hair styles all the time. Should I try it? Maybe change the color?” Kara asked. She pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder to look at it. Lena reached over and began playing with the length and shook her head.

 

“No, I like your hair long. It’s so beautiful and you look amazing with it. I’m sure you’d look amazing in any hair style or color but your natural hair like this is best.” Lena said with a confident nod.

 

“I like your hair long too. I think it’s really sexy and looks amazing on you.” Kara commented then bit her lip when she realized what she said. Lena just raised one eye brow and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

  
“Really? Sexy? No one’s ever said that about my hair before.”

 

“Honestly?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes please.” Lena replied.

 

“Honestly, everything about you is sexy Lena. The fact no one said is because they’re too scared to say it out loud but I’m sure they’ve thought it.” Kara said with a smirk and Lena blushed a little while laughing.

 

Lena looked up at Kara and confessed with a heavy sigh, “This is so crazy Kara. I’ve never met anyone like you before. I’ve never made friends this fast or gotten this attached to anyone like this. It’s like you’re already a part of me and we’ve only known each other a couple of days. How is this possible?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m glad it happened though. I feel like something good has finally happened to me and nothing good ever happens to me.” Kara said with a sad smile.

 

“Same! And that’s so sad.” Lena agreed.

 

They sat together on the couch for a long moment just enjoying that they were physically close. Kara bit her bottom lip silently going back and forth over whether or not to ask Lena a question but when Lena noticed Kara biting her bottom lip she asked Kara, “You seem bothered by something Kara. What’s wrong?”

 

“I want to ask you a question but it seems silly.” Kara said.

 

“Ask me anyway. There are no silly questions between us Kara.” Lena assured her. Lena patiently waited for the question while looking at Kara with gentle affection and adoration.

 

“Um, you’re more experienced in the romance department than me. You would know with you having three boyfriends and me having none and all that but is it possible to date someone who’s also your friend? I’m curious if mixing the two is okay or if that’s not okay and against the rules. I don’t know what the rules are.”  


Lena tensed up and blinked several times and sat up. Kara instantly thought she did something wrong, she began mentally beating herself up. She pulled away from Lena and began to apologize. “I’m sorry Lena if I said something I wasn’t supposed to. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Kara got up and biting her bottom lip fled the room. Kara was going to go straight upstairs to her bedroom to lay down for a little bit, she felt like someone was standing on her chest and was trying to crush her. She could feel a flood of tears behind her eyes threatening to spill out and she didn’t want to Lena to see it. Two feet on the stairs however and Kara heard a familiar car come up the driveway. Kara froze mid-step and realized she had to answer the door. She took a deep breath and quickly wiped her faced removing any trace of her near break down and headed for the door. She got there the same time as Mrs. Emerson; Kara let the older woman knock first before she opened the door.

 

“Hi Kara! I’ve brought dinner for you. Its baked ziti, I hope you and Lisa like it. I made sure to make enough for the both of you and there’s some garlic bread in there too.” Mrs. Emerson said passing over an insulated bag.

 

Kara smiled weakly as she took the bag nodding then said, “Thank you Mrs. Emerson. I’m sure I’m going to love it.”

 

“Hey, where’s your friend. She’s usually glued to your side.” Mrs. Emerson asked sweetly.

 

“She’s…” Kara could hear Lena still in the office, she could hear Lena’s heart beating faster than normal but it was still in the office not moving. “She’s gone home. Her family was missing her. I may have to eat all this by myself tonight. Not that I mind, I love your cooking.”

 

“Oh, that’s too bad. Next time you talk to her tell her I said goodbye and that it was great meeting her. I really like that girl, she’s so sweet.” Mrs. Emerson said.

 

“Okay, I will. Thank you again Mrs. Emerson, for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome Kara. Call me if you need anything.” Mrs. Emerson said then got back into her car and left to return home.

 

Kara shut the door and carried the bag with the baked ziti into the kitchen. She was trying not to think about Lena in the other room or what Lena could be thinking. She was also desperately trying not to cry. Kara felt rejected and was trying her best to accept it. She knew Lena would have to leave in a few hours and now she ruined what little time they had left. Then it hit Kara, she may have ruined their friendship and Lena may not want to be her friend anymore. All because of her selfish desire to date Lena, not that Kara knew anything about dating but she wanted to find out with Lena. But that was all over now up in smoke and flames from one stupid question. The thought hit Kara hard, it felt like a physical blow to her heart and gasped clutching her chest in pain. Tears leaked out and Kara had to grab the counter to keep from collapsing in sobs where she stood.

 

Then she heard footsteps in the hall and Kara realized Lena was coming and she shot straight up and very quickly dried her face. She clamped down on her emotions, using what strength she had to push it all down and try to act as normal as possible. Kara heard Lena enter the kitchen behind her and pause at the doorway. She could hear Lena’s heart beating faster than normal and she could hear Lena sniffling. Kara wanted to ask if something was wrong but she wasn’t ready to turn and look at her friend yet. Kara was terrified if she looked at Lena she would crumble into sobs.

 

“Hey, Kara was that Mrs. Emerson?” Lena asked from the doorway.

 

 

** 5:50 P.M. Tuesday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Lena watched Kara walked out of the room and tears welled up. She felt her heart clench and she wanted to scream at Kara to come back but she was terrified. Kara asked the one question she wasn’t ready to answer, she didn’t want to answer and now because she didn’t say anything Kara thought she was rejecting her. This was the worst thing in the world, she felt like shit and it was all her fault. The sobs that rose up from inside of Lena hurt, she felt dizzy, angry and frustrated. This was not what she wanted to happen.

 

Lena grabbed a pillow and pushed her face into it and crumbled into a ball. She silently cried for a long moment, she mentally beat herself up for hurting Kara like she had. She would have physically hurt anyone who had hurt Kara like she just had and here she was acting the coward hiding in the room instead of chasing after Kara to make things right. Knowing Kara could hear her Lena silently mouthed a conversation to herself. She began arguing with herself about what she should do. She needed to talk to Kara, explain why she was hesitant to date right now, explain that it wasn’t her but the longer Lena thought about everything and what she wanted to talk to Kara about the clearer it became. Over the last few nights Lena had not been thinking anything through and was just following her instincts. What she was now realizing in the haze of regret and pain of the moment was her instincts were right. They had been leading her in the right direction.

 

Lena faced the fact that despite her terror over the situation and over the unknown she really did want to date Kara; she really did want to give doing the whole long distance thing a try because she couldn’t imagine her life without Kara. And she didn’t want to be just Kara’s friend, Lena wanted to be more than friends.

  
Then Lena heard a knock on the door and peaked through the window and spotted Mrs. Emerson’s car parked out front. Lena stayed put to continue to try and figure out what to say to Kara. She heard the front door shut and saw Mrs. Emerson leave through the window. Lena paced the room a little longer building her confidence then when she felt like she was going to vomit she decided it was time.

 

Lena walked out of the office and down the hall to the kitchen. Kara was standing there with her back to the door. Lena paused at the threshold and suddenly all the things she had planned to say were gone from her mind. She didn’t know what to say so she said the first thing that popped into her head. She asked, “Hey, Kara was that Mrs. Emerson?”

 

“Yeah, she was dropping off dinner.” Kara said. The blond kept her back turned and remained stiff and formal. Lena desperately wanted to reach out to her but was afraid of how Kara would receive her.

 

“That’s nice. What did she make this time?” Lena asked. She slowly stepped into the kitchen, she saw how Kara was and was hesitant going over right away so slowed her step even more.

 

“Baked Ziti. I’ve never had it before but it smells great. I’m sure it’s awesome, everything Mrs. Emerson makes is great.” Kara said.  The blonde’s voice was low and sad sounding, it hurt Lena to hear it. Then Kara took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh that Lena felt across the room.

 

Lena came up behind Kara and reached out but stopped herself again just short of touching her. She saw Kara look and she flinched, she was fucking everything up even more. Kara seemed to shrink away from Lena even more and fresh tears welled up in Lena’s eyes but she refused to wipe them away. No, she was determined to talk to Kara and get this mistake fixed.

 

“Kara…um, Kara. Can we talk?”

 

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” Kara replied without turning around. Lena was pained by the cool tone Kara was taking with her; she bit her bottom lip frowning more.

 

“Can we sit and talk? I don’t like looking at your back. Please?” Lena asked.

 

Kara didn’t move or say anything so Lena reached out lightly touching Kara on the shoulder. Kara flinched and tensed up at the touch, Lena retracted her hand like it had been burned and took a step back.

 

Lena couldn’t hold back the tears; she didn’t bother wiping them as she begged Kara. “Please Kara. I know I messed all this up. I know this is all my fault. Please. I just want to explain some stuff. I feel like my heart is breaking into two. Please Kara. Can we go sit down in the living room and talk about this?”

 

Kara turned around and nodded yes. She didn’t hide the tears welling up in her eyes nor would she speak, but she motioned with her head that she would follow Lena.

 

They went in the living room. Lena took a seat on the far right of the sofa while Kara took a seat on the far left and brought her knees up to her chest in a protective manner. Kara held her knees close to her chest and stared at the floor biting her bottom lip looking totally lost. Lena stared at Kara feeling like her whole world had fallen apart. They sat in silence for a really long time. Kara kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes like she was waiting or Lena to say something but Lena was still tongue tied.

 

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to be my friend anymore I understand. I’m still learning the ins and outs of human friendship. I’ll do better in the future. I’ll sleep in my mom’s room tonight you can have the bedroom all to yourself. I want you to be comfortable your last night here.” Kara said. The blonde stared at her knees as she spoke.

 

“That’s not necessary Kara. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Lena said and tried to say more when Kara cut her off.

 

“I want you to know Lena your friendship has meant everything to. I will treasure the time we’ve had forever. I’m sorry I stepped over the line.”

 

“Kara you’re not listening.” Lena said. She was getting frustrated.

 

“Yes I am. I made you uncomfortable. I’m trying to fix things.” Kara argued back.

 

“You have the wrong idea. You need to let me explain. Please!” Lena begged. Now she was getting a little mad, she never expected Kara to be so stubborn and hard headed.

 

“What? You want to be more specific about why you’re rejecting me? Thanks!” Kara said sarcastically and Lena screamed through clenched teeth in pure frustration.

 

Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She got up changing seats so she was next to Kara as she yelled at the blonde, “Kara! Stop please!” That’s when a startled Kara turned and looked at her, Lena took a deep breath then continued on in a much calmer voice. “I’m not rejecting you. I’m scared, in fact I’m terrified.”

 

“Of what? Of being with me?” Kara asked with a look of disbelief.

 

“Well, yeah.” Lena admitted and Kara reacted as if she had been physically struck.

 

“Is it because I’m Kryptonian?” Kara asked.

 

“What? No! That’s not it at all. No, it’s because of the long distance. I’m scared because I can’t manage to stay with anyone even when I’m in the same place as them. What hope do I have if I’m trying to do long distance with someone? I suck at relationships of any kind and usually I’m the one that wants to break up. I’ve fallen for you Kara. I don’t want to be just your friend, I want to be so much more and that scares the hell out of me. It could be weeks or months before we get to see each other again and the pain I feel when I think about that is terrifying. Only then I think of my life without you and my minds made up. I need you Kara, I need you in my life and I don’t care what I have to do to make sure that happens. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings earlier. I’m still struggling with this and you didn’t give me any time to talk or think.”

 

“I’m sorry Lena. I was excited and when you didn’t say anything I assumed the worst.” Kara said with a sheepish expression and shrug.

 

Lena made Kara unfold her legs so she could sit in Kara’s lap and wrap her arms around the blond. They held each other for a long moment before Kara said, “I’ve never dated anyone before Lena, so I may make a lot more mistakes like this before I figure out how to do this right.”

 

“I don’t like fighting with you Kara. Promise me before you jump to any more conclusions about anything with us you’ll talk to me first. Please?” Lena asked, her face was pressed into Kara’s neck.

 

“Okay. Wait, does this mean we’re officially dating?” Kara asked. There was a new lightness to her voice, a tone of wonder and amazement.

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“I’ve never had a significant other before. Wow, I have a girlfriend. This is so cool. I’m so happy it’s you Lena. I’m so happy my first kiss was with you. Can all my firsts be with you?” Kara asked.

 

Lena sat up to look Kara in the face, she smiled and nodded yes. Kara smiled and it reached all the way to her eyes making the blue sparkle the in fading light. It was getting dark in the living room with the last rays of the sun fading through window. Lena reached up and began playing with Kara’s hair, entwining the blond lengths between her fingers and braiding a small section. Kara reached down and began running her hands up and down Lena’s legs. Lena was still in her sleep clothes, since she had not gone anywhere that day she had not bothered to change. Kara reached down under the bottom of the sleep pants to touch Lena bare skin along her shins and Lena laughed.

 

“That tickles. I’m sorry I’m so hairy. I haven’t shaved in like two weeks.”

 

“Is that bad? Alex shaves all the time but I can’t.” Kara said. The blonde kept running her hand up and down Lena’s leg going further and further up, the sleep pants were of a soft stretchy material so Kara could go as high up as she wanted.

 

“No, it’s all personal preference. Why can’t you shave?” Lena asked. She was still playing with Kara’s hair.

 

“There are no objects on this planet sharp enough to cut my hair, any of my hair. I have to use my own methods which are a little weird; my cousin had to show me how.” Kara said. Now Lena was really curious.

 

“What sort of method? That sounds so secretive and weird.” Lena said.

 

“I have to use a mirror and my heat vision to trim anything, so I have to be careful. It’s how my cousin shaves so I just don’t bother with my legs.”

 

“You’re so lucky you’re blonde. All my hair shows.” Lena said pouting.

 

“Yeah but I like it. The hair is so soft, I like touching it.” Kara said. The blonde was focused on Lena’s legs and now had both of sleep pant legs pushed all the way up so she could see the length of both of Lena’s legs. Lena watched Kara’s face and really enjoyed the hunger she saw in her girlfriends eyes.

 

“What is your preference Lena?” Kara asked. The blond looked up her hand sliding up Lena’s thigh distracting Lena completely.

 

Now that they were back on track and on the same page again with everything great between them Lena’s body had shifted from focusing on the emotional turmoil she had been experiencing to the physical excitement of being close to Kara and having Kara touch her. The excitement and anticipation and need building inside Lena made her want to straddle Kara but she was hesitant, she didn’t want to move too fast.  And now that they made things official between them, they had time to take their time.

 

“Preference?” Lena asked. She had lost track of the conversation under Kara’s touch, the sensations along her legs were small sparks of electricity shoot up right between her legs.

 

“Yeah, what do you prefer? Or do you not care if I shave my legs or not? I want to know.” Kara asked.

 

“Why?”

 

“To know if I need to shave my legs for you or not.”

 

“Well, let me see your legs. And I need to feel your leg hair to be a hundred percent.” Lena said. She put on a serious expression but it was a ruse to get Kara to take her pants off, she really just wanted to see Kara’s legs. Lena was curious if Kara’s body was as tight as she thought it was.

 

“Okay, sure. Seems fair.” Kara said.

 

The blonde stood up carrying Lena bridal style and Lena yelped in surprise by the sudden move. Kara lifted Lena as if she weighed nothing at all which Lena knew but was still surprised to feel in practice it was so strange feeling completely weightless. She clutched tighter to Kara until the blonde set her down gently upon the couch. Kara stepped back and kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks tossing them both aside then unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. Watching Kara be so casual about undressing did things to Lena, her mouth began to water and a low demanding throb began between her legs. She swallowed trying to rehydrate her mouth and shifted in her seat trying to ignore her horniness at seeing her girlfriend undress for her.

 

Kara pulled down her jeans then slipped them off and tossed them to the side. Kara stood there in her light yellow t-shirt and white panties. She looked up at Lena who was openly staring with lust. Kara smiled shyly asking, “What?”

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena said staring at Kara’s legs.

 

She couldn’t see any hair so she sat forward until she was on the edge of the seat and reached out running her fingers up Kara’s calf and thigh. Kara bit her bottom lip and she looked up. Lena licked her lips totally focused on Kara’s legs and used both hands now to feel Kara’s skin running her fingertips up and down Kara’s legs.

 

“You can’t even see the hair. And it’s so soft. Do you have a lot of underarm hair? I’m sorry if I’m prying. I have to shave my underarms like once a week or it gets gross.” Lena said. She was frowning thinking of her upkeep practices and Kara laughed. It broke the sexual tension that had been building between them.

 

“Did you ever talk about this kind of stuff with your boyfriends?” Kara asked. She looked down at Lena with a happy bright smile that pulled to Lena, made her want to get to her feet and kiss Kara.

 

“No. It was almost taboo. You’re not supposed to let guys know you’re human with hair everywhere, bad breath or anything else that makes you a person. You’re supposed to pretend you’re perfect. It’s exhausting.” Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

 

Kara laughed again. “This is so much better than that.”

 

Kara reached down grabbing her t-shirt and pulled it off tossing it aside. Lena wasn’t expecting that and her eyes went wide as her mouth fell open. Kara stood there in just her panties and white matching bra, it was regular unattractive bulk underwear that had it been on anyone else Lena would of thought it was hideous and yet on Kara it was the sexiest thing Lena had ever seen. Kara’s body was as tone and fit as she suspected it to be, only to see it in all its glory with Kara wearing nothing but that simple underwear with her hair down was intense. Add the way Kara was looking down at Lena with a very sultry look on her face was more than Lena could handle.

 

“Wow.” Lena said in a breathy whisper.

 

“What? You said you wanted to know how hairy I am. How else could I show you?” Kara said. The blonde smiled mischievously at Lena and it clicked for Lena that Kara was also playing the flirting game. Lena was even more turned on.

 

Kara lifted up her arms to show Lena how much hair was under her arms, barely any. Again Lena was pulled out of the moment.

 

“I’m so jealous. You have like no hair under your arms. I want to be that hairless. I get so furry!” Lena complained.

 

Kara laughed then asked, “Can I see? Show me.”

 

“What?” Lena asked. She suddenly got very shy. Kara smiled sweetly at Lena and put her hands on her hips.

 

“Show me Lena. I’ve shown you, now I want to see.” Kara said. Then when Lena hesitated again Kara’s smile fell and she backed off. “I’m sorry if I’m being pushy. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“No, it’s not that. I’m…just a little shy about my body. My step mom keeps telling me I’m fat and that I need to lose weight so any time I have to take anything off I get self-conscious.” Lena said. She felt so much better after telling Kara that and the blonde’s smile returned.

 

“Your step mom is wrong Lena. She’s just being mean to you. Please don’t take any of that stuff to heart.” Kara offered her hand to Lena which she took. Kara pulled her to her feet and kissed Lena softly on the lips.

 

Lena smiled and relaxed. She stepped back and pulled off her shirt with one move then tossed it aside. Next she pulled off the stretchy soft sleep pants and tossed it onto her shirt. Lena felt exposed and naked even though she was still wearing underwear and a bra but she had never been that undressed around anyone but a doctor before. It was freeing standing there with her body out for Kara to see, she trusted Kara so she felt safe to be comfortable in her own skin without judgement and for the first time ever she was.

 

With a shy smile Lena raised her leg up for Kara to see and said, “You see how thick this is...Well…” Lena raised her arms to show Kara the underarm hair growing there. It was thick and black and stubbly. Kara stepped closer and reached out touching it startling Lena and tickling her at the same moment.

 

“Hey! That tickles.” Lena moved away laughing, she couldn’t believe Kara had just petted her underarm hair.

 

“What? I wanted to feel it. I thought it would be hard and bristly like a brush or something but it’s so soft and nice.” Kara said with a small shrug.

 

They both laughed. Lena relaxed, she couldn’t believe this was her first time being mostly naked with a significant other and this was what they were doing.

 

“So what do you want to do tonight Lena? I don’t want to waste a moment of the time we have left.” Kara asked. She reached for Lena taking her hand and pulling her into a hug that turned into gentle swaying in place as if they were slow dancing to music only they heard.

 

“What do you want to do?” Lena asked. She was going to follow Kara’s lead and felt the same about not wanting to waste time.

 

Kara smiled and took both of Lena’s hands in a dancing position and began moving them around the room in a waltz. It had only taken Lena ten minutes to teach Kara the waltz the other night and now Kara was pulling her into one, Lena thought it was very romantic. Then Kara started to serenate her while they danced with a happy smile.

 

**“** **_Some nerve you have, to break up my lonely. And tell me you want me. How dare you march into my heart. Oh how rude of you. To ruin my miserable, and tell me I’m beautiful. 'Cause I wasn’t looking for love no.  Nobody asked to get me attached to you. In fact you tricked me, and I wasn’t trying to fall in love but girl you pushed me._ **

**_  
So all that I’m asking, is that you handle me with caution. 'Cause I don’t give myself often. But I guess I’ll try today, 'cause I’ve had my heart. Broken before, and I promised I would never let me hurt anymore. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors. And made room for one. So baby I’m yours. Oh baby I’m yours. Oh baby I’m yours. Oh baby I’m yours. Oh baby I’m yours. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors. And made room for one. So baby I’m yours._** **”**  


Lena loved the song “I’m Yours” and never expected Kara to just bust it out like that, it made her melt inside. At the end of the song, Kara pulled Lena in for a long kiss. They both held on to each other tighter, kissed a little deeper before finally pulling back. Lena felt tears well up and she didn’t know why.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked. The blonde was quick to wipe Lena’s tears away with her hand while Lena tried to compose herself.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. That was so beautiful Kara. Thank you. I already love the song but now I’m never going to listen to it the same way again.” Lena said.

 

“I just want to show you what’s inside my heart.” Kara said.

 

“I know what’s in your heart Kara. It’s one of the many, many reasons I love you. Come on, I’m hungry. Let’s eat and watch like two more episodes of that old TV show then we can talk about what we want to do for the rest of the night.”

 

“Oh! Okay.” Kara said catching on. Suddenly Kara’s whole face lit up and she was excited, Lena thought it was the funniest thing and giggled.

 

They didn’t bother to get dressed, instead Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and they went to the kitchen together. Kara had Lena grab plates, silverware, and napkins while she grabbed the sodas and the food. Lena thought it was odd they weren’t going to heat it up until Kara set it on the coffee table and opened the dish. It was room temperature despite being wrapped well in foil.

 

“Do we need to heat it up?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah, probably but I got it.” Kara said. Then she used her heat vision to warm up their food within a few moments. Lena had not seen Kara used that ability before; she thought it was scary but so damn impressive.

 

“Wow! That was so cool! The things you could so with that!” Lena gushed.

 

Kara smiled shyly and shrugged. Lena served Kara dinner first then made her own plate, as she did so she commented. “You should be proud of your abilities Kara. They are very cool and you can do amazing things with them.”

 

“Thank you Lena.” Kara said. She scooted a little closer to Lena on the couch as Lena got settled in with her own plate of food. The baked ziti looked and smelled amazing, they were both excited to eat. Kara got the episode up and pressed play and they ate while they laughed watching classic comedy.

 

After dinner Kara and Lena cleaned up the dishes and left over food. They worked together to tidy up the kitchen and other rooms they had been in getting it ready for Kara’s family to return. They gathered up all their clothes and stuff taking it upstairs to Kara’s bedroom. Lena took a few minutes to gather up all the clothes she had been wearing and gave them Kara to put in the dirty laundry. She put her torn up bike gear on the floor by Kara’s bed for the morning. Kara stood off to the side watching Lena.

 

“Is that everything?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Oh wait, what about my flowers?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh shoot, that’s right. You can’t exactly take them with you huh. Well you can leave them. I’ll get you more flowers next time.” Kara replied. Lena frowned then ran downstairs and returned a few minutes later with a single rose that she tucked carefully into the beat up jacket.

 

“I want to keep at least one.” Lena said when she noticed Kara watching.

 

“I get it.” Kara said with a small smile.

 

“I hate this.” Kara said. Her eyes were on the floor, her hands behind her back as she leaned on the doorframe. Lena walked over to her and pulled Kara by the arm over to the bed making the blonde sit down with her.

 

“I do too. Look Kara, I don’t want to talk about this right now. It’s too sad. I want to focus on something else.” Lena said with a suggestive look toward Kara. She sat back on the bed and stretched out. Kara turned around stretching out next to Lena.

 

They couldn’t stop smiling at each other as they slowly came forward to kiss and wrap their arms around each other than press their bodies together. They kissed slowly and deeply for a long time slowly grinding on each other. This time there was no urgency, no frantic need or fear that it would all disappear. This time they took time to enjoy each kiss, each caress and feeling each other. They explored each other with caresses and kisses making each other moan, gasp and beg for more. Through heavy kissing, a little groping over the bra and lot of grinding Lena orgasmed soon followed by Kara. They were both still in their underwear and now chilled climbed under the covers cuddling close.

 

Lena pulled Kara on top of her and started kissing the blonde aggressively. Kara got into it fast and started grinding on Lena which she liked but she needed more. She broke the kiss to look Kara in the eyes asking, “I want you to touch me Kara.”

 

“How?” Kara asked. She was unsure but very eager to learn.

 

Lena took Kara’s hand and guided it between her legs. Once Kara understood what Lena wanted she moved so they could be side by side; Kara kissed Lena then reached down to touch Lena through her already wet underwear. Lena felt shockwaves through her body; it felt so good it was all she could do to keep her legs open for Kara. When the orgasm hit Lena wasn’t prepared, she had never felt anything like it before. It was so strong it robbed her of all her strength and thoughts. All she could do was hold on to Kara.

 

Kara whispered in Kryptonian to Lena as she held her, she didn’t understand it but it was nice to hear and was soothing to her senses.

 

“If you want to go to sleep we can.” Kara said.

 

“We’re not done yet. It’s your turn now. I just need to breathe for a second.” Lena replied.

 

“Okay.” Kara said excited.

 

“Okay, I’m ready now.” Lena said a moment later. Kara laughed. They started kissing again.

 

They kissed for a while until Lena pulled back to ask, “May I touch you Kara?”

 

A little out of breath, Kara just nodded yes. Lena kissed Kara while reaching down to touch Kara over her underwear, she could feel how wet and warm the fabric was. The whole thing was so hot, touching Kara like this was so sexy Lena loved it. She pressed down knowing she was touching Kara’s clit and Kara moaned. Lena rubbed the spot and Kara leaned back spreading her legs open. Lena stroked Kara’s center until Kara orgasmed, as it hit Kara reached out and smacked the wall neck to the bed with her open palm breaking the wall like someone had punched it. Kara moaned and cried out softly her whole body trembling from the orgasm and the aftershocks.

 

Afterwards they lay wrapped around each other, Kara dozed off first. Lena listened to Kara’s strong heartbeat as she fell asleep happy and satisfied.


	6. Six

** PART SIX **

 

** 9:30 A.M. Wednesday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Up since before dawn to talk, kiss, have sex and be close a little longer. Kara and Lena were wrapped around each other sweaty, panting and sucking on each other’s mouths while they each had a hand inside the other’s panties. Close to orgasm as stroke each other’s clit’s, they kept going until they orgasmed together.

 

Kara cuddled closed to Lena, totally focused on her girlfriends slowing heartbeat after another amazing round of intense sex. Kara had never experienced anything like it before. She was already addicted to it after just a few times. She loved the way it made her feel, like her body was singing without words but it was also that she could make Lena feel that way too that heightened the experience to levels she only had Krypton words for. Kara loved how Lena’s body reacted, how Lena smelled and how she sounded through every moment. It was so intoxicating and overpowering that the rest of the world simply did not exist. However, in that lull in between Kara heard over their combined heartbeats a sizzling sound that caught her attention.

 

The sizzling sound multiplied then turned into a whistling then a boom as multiple things hit the ground nearby. The sound was loud enough to startle even Lena and they both jumped up in bed.

 

“What was that?” Lena asked. She looked around like something had hit the house.

 

“Something fell from the sky. I think it was debris from space or something. There were lots of pieces, some of it landed nearby.” Kara said. She got up checking the window looking out.

 

“Hey, what time is it?” Lena asked.

 

“Nine thirty. Oh dang it’s getting late.” Kara said with a heavy frown.

 

“We should get dressed. I don’t want your mom catching us like this. It’s not how I want to meet her. I want to make a good impression with your family.” Lena said. She threw off the blanket and stood up. Lena’s hair was still wild from their activities that morning and sweat still coated her whole body. Kara couldn’t help but stop and stare, she thought Lena looked so sexy in her rumbled underwear Kara forgot what she was doing. She stood there watching as Lena got dressed, and it wasn’t until Lena was almost fully dressed that she noticed that Kara was just standing there watching her with a lecherous look on her face.

 

“Kara, please. If you keep looking at me like that we’re never going to leave this room.”

 

“What does that mean?” Kara asked.

 

“It means I want to have sex with you again. So please stop looking at me like I’m first food you’ve seen in several months. I need to get dressed.” Lena said.

 

“Wait, am I really looking at you like that?” Kara asked her eyes wide.

 

“Yup.” Lena answered laughing.

 

“Oh, I need to be careful about that.” Kara shook her head shaking the sex haze out of her mind and moved to get dressed. She slipped on her jeans and a green t-shirt and socks to go with her running shoes.

 

Lena sighed and huffed with irritation at having to put the torn up riding gear back on. The pants were torn up and beat up, the shirt was crusty from dried blood and the jacket was stiff and had holes in it. Kara helped Lena put the jacket on and hugged her.

 

“It’s only temporary.” Kara quietly reminded Lena.

 

“I know but it’s like wearing death. I don’t like it.” Lena admitted.

 

“Hey, before I take you into town. Do you want to check out what came down? One of the pieces hit that field behind the house.” Kara said with a smile and shrug. She didn’t want Lena to leave just yet and was thinking of anything to prolong it. Lena quickly agreed.

 

“That sounds like fun. Let’s go check it out.”

 

Kara locked the house as they left and they walked hand in hand through the woods toward the field in the direction that Kara had seen one of the pieces fall and hit the ground. Kara felt more than a little sad that Lena had to leave and from Lena’s sad expression she felt the same.

 

“Hey, I know this sucks but it’s not forever right?” Kara said with a shrug.

 

“You’re totally right. I have all your info memorized so I’ll call as soon as I can and we’ll email and video chat until I get back here. It’ll be good. I think I should come back this summer.” Lena said.

 

“That would be great.” Kara agreed.

 

“Hey Kara, have you ever traveled…wait, sorry. Let me ask that in a better way. Have you ever traveled around Earth?” Lena asked.

 

Kara shrugged and admitted she hadn’t. Lena told Kara about all the places she had traveled to and visited describing it to Kara, who admitted it would be nice to visit places that sounded that nice. Lena then began planning a trip for the both of them; a trip that she said would show this world to Kara.

 

“We’ll have to plan it for after we finish high school because I intend on keeping you for a couple of months to do it right. I want to take you everywhere and show you everything.” Lena said.

 

“That sounds great. I can’t wait.” Kara said. They stared into each other eyes and kissed again. Kara thought it would be wonderful to have something else to look forward to besides seeing Lena again. A trip would be the perfect thing. Kara really liked the idea, it was exciting.

 

They pushed through the brush and reached the field. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and turned to her with a worried expression. There was a hole in the ground from the impact and it was smoking. Kara could hear a low level buzzing sound all around them and shrugged it off as sounds of nature she wasn’t used to.

 

“It’s okay. I can protect you.” Kara said with a confident smile that brought one out in Lena.

 

Lena nodded and squeezed Kara’s hand in silent communication; they walked over to the impact hole in the center of the field. It was about four feet deep and six feet wide, they both looked in to see a burnt black gray crusted square chunk of something inside.

 

“It feels hot over here.” Lena commented.

 

“It did fall from space. I wonder what it is, doesn’t look like a rock. Looks like a piece of something.” Kara said. Unlike Lena Kara had better vision and couldn’t help but use her X-Ray vision to look at the object. It wasn’t a rock but a metal item covered in organic material. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m not sure but its metal covered in organic material I think.” Kara said, she looked over at Lena and she shrugged.

 

“Let’s pull it out and look at it.” Lena suggested.

 

“Okay, let me go get a stick.” Kara said. She used her super speed to run over to the trees and she broke off a long branch then ran back.

 

Lena waited at the edge of the crater her hands in her jacket pockets she stared at the object with a frown.

 

“Do you hear that?” Lena asked.

 

“What?”

 

“That buzzing sound. I think it’s coming from that thing that fell.” Lena said.

 

“Hum. I thought it just something new about Earth I wasn’t aware of. Maybe?” Kara said.

 

Kara reached down with her big stick and used it to drag the black and gray object out of the hole. The closer Kara got it to them the more the temperature dropped. They both stopped and looked at each other and shrugged. Kara dragged the object out of the hole and onto the grass in front of them. They both crouched down to get a better look at it but there was too much gunk covering it. Lena took the stick from Kara and used it to knock some of the gunk off. A few hard whacks and the organic material came off in huge pieces revealing a fractured broken metal piece underneath.

 

“Hum, interesting.” Kara said.

 

Lena gave the object one more whack with the stick and the metal piece opened like a small chest revealing very complicate inner workings, in the center there was a glowing blue object. Lena tossed the stick aside and stood just behind Kara as they stared hard at the strange object. They didn’t have to say it but they knew whatever it was, it was not from this earth. Lena held on to Kara keeping one hand on Kara’s shoulder remaining one step behind while Kara bent down to get a closer look. She hoped to identify it by looking under the control mechanism which to her knowledge would be under the glowing blue object.

 

Kara glance over her shoulder and smiled up at Lena. When she did Kara did not see the blue spark emanate from the blue object arching out and traveling around the metal object. By the time Kara looked back over the spark was gone. Kara reached out to carefully pick the object up but when she made physical contact with it another blue spark shot out from it zapping Kara hard shocking her and in turn Lena who was still holding on to Kara’s shoulder. A current of alien electricity rolled into Kara then into Lena freezing them in place before the metal object exploded into a dozen pieces. Kara took the brunt of the shockwave shielding Lena who was knocked back into the grass rendering her unconscious. Kara however was instantly knocked unconscious and blown up off her feet into the nearby trees getting tangled up in the high branches.

 

The explosion could be heard for miles in every direction.

 

 

** 10:15 A.M., Wednesday, Midvale, Luthor Safe House **

 

Lex was pacing the living room of the house he owned. He was angry. They still had not found his little sister yet and he was ready to start hurting people if it sped things up. Suddenly his phone ran, he answered it before it could finish the first ring.

 

“Tell me something good.” Lex said.

 

“A girl matching Lena’s description was just called in. That explosion we all heard, she was there Boss, and they’ve called in for med vac.” A man said.

 

Lex went pale; he swallowed a lump in his throat as he ordered, “Get the chopper out there now. I need to know if it’s her or not. If it is my sister, take her to Central Hospital, they’re already expecting her. I won’t let my baby sister be treated by any backwoods doctors. Call me the moment you know.”

 

Lex hung up the phone and waited. The more he thought about how he and his little sister got to this place the guiltier he felt and angrier he became.

 

 

** 11:30 A.M., Wednesday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Alex felt like crap, the meds were helping but not fast enough. She just wanted to get home and climb into bed to sleep for the rest of the week. She slept most of the way home, and was relieved that every time she opened her eyes she was closer to home so when she felt the car stop she opened her eyes and let out an excited. “Yay! We’re home.”

 

“Let’s get you into bed.” Eliza said as she grabbed her keys and purse.

 

Alex got out of the car and followed her mother inside the house. Eliza called out to Kara announcing that they were home but no one answered them back.

 

“That’s weird. Your sister’s is supposed to be home. Alex, did you talk to your sister today?” Eliza asked.

 

“No, but I can go check upstairs real fast.” Alex replied.

 

“Will you?”

 

“Sure.” Alex jogged upstairs winding herself. She mentally chastised herself for going so fast when she wasn’t feeling well then checked the bathroom then their bedroom. She found the bathroom empty and her bed slept in which immediately bothered her until her sick addled brain remembered her sister had a friend over earlier that week. Kara’s bed was also slept in and not made which was completely unlike the usually very tidy blonde. There was no sign of Kara anywhere. Alex went back downstairs to tell her mother that she had not found Kara when she came across Eliza on the phone.

 

“Hi Mrs. Emerson…Yes we just got home a moment ago and I was wondering if you’ve seen Kara….No, she’s not home right now and she didn’t leave a note or take the cell phone like she was supposed to. I found it on the table by the front door. Do you have any idea where she might be? What! When?...How long ago?...Okay, I will, thank you Mrs. Emerson. I’ll let you know when I find Kara. Thank you so much for checking in on her while I was gone.”

 

Alex waited for her mother to hang up the phone before bugging her about what was going on.

 

“So?” Alex asked giving her mother a demanding look that Eliza missed completely because she was really worried and was already rushing for her keys and cell phone.

 

“Mom, what’s going on?”

 

“There was a meteor shower over an hour ago in the area, followed by an explosion a short time later. A young woman was caught up in the explosion; she’s about your age and was airlifted to that big hospital four towns away. Mrs. Emerson heard from Mr. Thompson it was young woman with dark hair that was taken out, that it definitely wasn’t Kara. But you know how your sister is she might have tried to help. Mrs. Emerson suggested we check the woods. Kara might have gone out there just to check out what crashed by the house, Mrs. Emerson said a piece fell in the field in the back. You wait here, I’ll go look.” Eliza said.

 

“No, mom I’ll come too. If Kara is in trouble, I want to help. And if she’s not I want to be there when she gets yelled at.” Alex said smirking.

 

Eliza just rolled her eyes and grabbed Alex a coat on their way out the door. Eliza led the way with Alex struggling to keep up. Being sick was sapping her energy but she was determined to keep up. They reached the field and saw the impact crater. They spread out and started calling Kara’s name in all directions. As Alex called out her sister’s name she noticed an odd hole in the top of one of trees she walked over to it just as strong wind blew through the area making all the branches dance. That’s when Alex saw the strange object stuck in the canopy.

 

“Mom! Mom! I found her. I found Kara! Hurry!” Alex screamed for her mother. Eliza was on the other side of the field and sprinted as fast as she could over to where Alex was standing. Alex pointed up and Eliza looked up gasping.

 

“Kara! Kara! Kara!” Eliza yelled up at girl but she was tangled up and looked unconscious in the tree branches. There was no way to get her down without a tall ladder or the fire department.

 

Eliza pulled out the cellphone and made a call. “Clark! Thank you for answering, I need your help. It’s Kara, she’s been hurt. Come quick. We’re in the field behind the house. Just look for me and Alex.”

 

Thirty seconds later Superman arrived flying down and landing next to them with a worried look on his face.

 

“Where’s Kara?” Superman demanded.

 

“I don’t know what happened Clark. We just got home and we couldn’t find her so we went looking for her. We found her like this.” Eliza said, she pointed up to the trees. Superman looked up, spotted his cousin and in a blur of red and blue he removed Kara from the tree.

 

Superman set his cousin on the ground and tried to gently wake her and when he could not he got really worried. He picked Kara back up in his arms and told them, “I need to take Kara someplace where I can find out what happened to her. I will bring her back as soon as I know what’s going on.”

 

“Please hurry Clark. I’m so worried.” Eliza said with tears in her eyes.

 

Superman nodded and flew off with Kara in his arms. Alex just stood there confused and overwhelmed. She never knew it was possible for someone like Kara to get hurt, she had always thought Kara was invincible like her cousin Superman was. This rocked Alex to her very core, she suddenly felt terrible for all the teasing and jerk things she had done to her adoptive sister. All she could think about was how worried she was about Kara and how badly she wanted her sister to be okay. Alex burst into heavy tears. Eliza was quick to comfort her daughter despite feeling the same swell of emotion.

 

Eliza and Alex walked back to the house together, they both reassured each other that Kara was going to be okay even though neither one had no idea what was going to happen. When they returned to the house Eliza suggested Alex lay down and rest but Alex couldn’t, she was too wound up from everything. Alex wandered the house, going from room to room curious to what her sister had been up to while they were gone. In the office she found something.

 

“What is this?” Alex picked up a recently burned CD that was labeled **_“Kara sings “STONE” acoustic”_ **and thought about listening to it for a long moment then felt bad. She wanted her sister’s permission to listen to the CD, she took it upstairs and put it with Kara’s stuff on her side of the room.

 

Alex knew how self-conscious Kara was about singing around others, so if she did a recording while she had her friend over it must have been a very special friend. Alex went back downstairs and found Eliza on the house phone talking to someone from town about what exactly fell from the sky and if they knew yet what caused the explosion in the field. Alex didn’t want to bother her mother so went to go watch TV when the cell phone rang. Alex answered it.

 

“Hello? No, sorry my sister can’t come to phone right now. Can I take a message? Her pictures are ready for pickup? I’ll let her know. Thank you.”

 

Alex hung up the phone and sat down. Alex wondered what was on those photographs and if their mom should know about it. Alex knew Kara had not told their mom about her new friend, so did Kara want their mom to see those pictures? Alex was conflicted.

 

“Crap!” Alex muttered then called Mrs. Emerson and asked a favor. A few minutes later she tapped her mother on the shoulder, Eliza was still on the phone.

 

“Mom, I’m going to store to get some more cough drops and Gatorade. I’ve asked Mrs. Emerson to take me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Ales said.

 

“Take the cell phone so I can reach you.” Eliza reminded Alex who nodded her head that she would.

 

Alex waited out front and Mrs. Emerson came driving by picking her up. They chatted on the way to the store, Alex didn’t tell the older woman about what had happened to Kara. It would only cause gossip to spread around about the family and Alex knew better than that. They reached the store and Alex insisted on going in alone. She rushed inside and quickly picked up a bag of cough drops and a blue Gatorade then went to the Photo counter to pick up the pictures.

 

“Pictures for Danvers, please.” Alex politely asked. The older woman behind the counter pulled them out and offered to ring everything up for Alex. She checked out and got back in the van. She was home in less than half an hour. Alex put the pictures with the CD in their bedroom.

 

 

** 10:30 P.M., Wednesday, New Haven Township, Central Hospital private room  **

****

Lena woke up in pain, her side hurt and she had an IV in her arm. She blinked and looked around the dark room she saw white walls with boring artwork and a nurse walk by. She was in a hospital. Out of the shadow stepped her brother, Lex.

 

“How do you feel Lena?”

 

“Horrible. I feel like I was hit by a truck. Why am I here? Where am I Lex?” Lena asked. She struggled to sit up but her side was killing her, even breathing was hard.

 

“Don’t move, you have two broken ribs and light concussion. You’re in the middle of nowhere getting treatment at a hospital.” Lex answered as he stepped closer to her bed. He reached for her hand and she took it with a small smile.

 

“Lex, please don’t bullshit me. What am I doing out in the middle of nowhere at a hospital feeling like I’ve been hit by a truck? Did something happen at school?” Lena asked, she was so confused about what the hell was going on. Why wasn’t she at school? She was supposed to meet her boyfriend after school, wasn’t she? The more Lena tried to think about it the more it hurt her head.

 

“Lena, what’s the last thing you remember?” Lex asked with a worried expression.

 

“Getting back from class at school, I was supposed to meet my boyfriend.” Lena answered. Lex flinched and she saw it.

 

“What?”

 

“That was seven days ago Lena.” Lex said.

 

“Wait? I’ve been what, asleep for seven days?” Lena asked trying to put the pieces together.

 

“No. Your friends were robbing the science department to makes drugs on campus and when the science lab caught on fire they set you up to take the fall. Your boyfriend threw you under the bus by not confirming your alibi because his new girlfriend told him to do it. I pulled you out and put you in a safe house. Which you broke out of, the security team I hired to protect you instead hunted you down and tried to kill you. It was by the grace of some higher power that you’re still alive. From what I can tell you then laid low for the next four days, not that I blame you. I will vet the teams better, this will not happen again. I just wish I knew what caused the explosion that landed you here. The doctors said you were healing very well from your injuries from the first accident and that you should recuperate fully from these new ones.”

 

“The security team you hired tried to kill me?” Lena asked her head spinning.

 

“You sent me an email explaining the whole ordeal. I’m sorry Lena, it never should have happened.” Lex said.

 

“What happened to those men?” Lena asked.

 

“They’ve been taken care of. I don’t do well with people who break my rules.” Lex said firmly then changed the subject. “I’ll have people from one of my teams look into this and figure out what caused the explosion and this…although you did have this on you.”

 

Lex handed Lena a scrap of paper and a beaten up yellow rose, the note was in her own handwriting it read: **_You are not like your family. You are your own person. Forge your own path!_** Lena stared at the piece of paper and the flower for a long time.

 

“I feel like I lost something.” Lena said still holding on to the piece of paper.

 

“You did, seven days it seems. Not much in the scheme of things. Nothing important anyway.” Lex said with a comforting smile.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Hey, do I have to stay here while I get better? Can I go someplace else where I will feel more comfortable?” Lena asked. She felt off and it wasn’t just the accident, she needed to get out of there.

 

“Whatever, you need little sister.”

 

 

** 11:45 P.M., Wednesday, Midvale, Danvers House **

 

Alex was exhausted but she stayed up with her mom as they waited to hear back from Clark. They sat in the kitchen drinking tea and talking about the tour they had taken, it was one of the few safe things they could discuss that kept their minds off of Kara. Alex put her head down on her arms resting on the table when they heard a thump on the back porch. Eliza jumped to her feet the same moment a knock on the back door sounded. Eliza rushed to answer the door as Alex got up and wiped the tiredness from her eyes.

 

Clark was at the door, he wasn’t dressed as Superman but in normal clothes that Alex wasn’t used to seeing him in. He was carrying a still unconscious Kara in his arms. He had a tight smile on his lips, he nodded in greeting to them. Eliza waved him in and he thanked her coming inside.

 

“Where should I put her?”

 

“The living room. That way we can take turns watching over until she wakes up. She will wake up won’t she Clark?” Eliza asked. She was very worried and it showed.

 

“I’m certain she will. Let me set her down and I’ll tell you what I know.” Clark said. He took Kara to the living room setting her down on the couch. Eliza covered her with a blanket and put a fluffy pillow under her head making Kara comfortable. They moved back to the kitchen and Alex followed them. Clark got right to the point.

 

“I have access to a little of the tech from our home world, it’s not much but it was enough to examine Kara. It’s really unusual for anything on this planet to harm us like this and from the scans I was able to take. The signature left behind wasn’t from this planet, it was off world but I couldn’t identify from where. I believe the meteor shower that hit this town was actually debris from an alien space craft. The explosion everyone reported might have been one of those pieces igniting. I think Kara was caught up in the blast.”

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Alex asked.

 

“Physically she’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with her. Mentally, it’s a different story. Her mind’s been affected.” Clark said, his worry showing in the deep frown on his face.

 

“What part of the mind Clark?” Eliza asked. She stepped closer to him giving him that stern mom look Alex knew well. Clark looked down and he shook his head as he answered, “It’s the part that deals with memory. That part of her brain took trauma, I don’t know if it’s repairable. She may have memory loss, how much I don’t know.”

 

“Memory loss? What do we do Clark? Try to remind her of what she’s lost?” Eliza asked.

 

“The memory loss could be permanent. It might do no good to remind of her what she’s lost. And if its’ not that long of a time period it may not even be worth it.” Clark said.

 

“Okay, so we let Kara decide.”

 

“NO!” Alex interrupted.

 

“What’s wrong Alex?” Eliza asked.

 

“Kara made a new friend over the break. She’ll forget all about her friend. That would be horrible. We should try to remind Kara of what she lost. Kara would want that, she would want to remember this person. I know she would.” Alex said.

 

“If we can find this new friends name and contact information we could invite them over otherwise it might just be a really frustrating exercise for Kara. You know how hard it is for her to make real friends. How do you think your sister is going to feel or react to finding out she made a real friend but can’t remember them? Can’t remember them or contact them because they lost that memory? Do you want to cause your sister more pain?” Eliza pointed out. Alex’s face crumped, she felt like crying.

 

“But, you can’t do this to Kara! This isn’t fair. Let me look first before you decide okay?” Alex said getting up.

 

“Okay.” Eliza replied.

 

Alex rushed off, she searched the office first even looking through her mom’s computer. Alex couldn’t find any notes or new contacts. Alex looked through all the room searching their bedroom last and felt completely distraught when she couldn’t even find the new friends name written down on anything. She knew the girls name was Lena and that she had been in trouble maybe that was why Kara had not written anything down. Feeling hopeless Alex burst into tears and sobbed on her bed for a few minutes. Then it hit her, “The pictures and the CD!”

  
Alex got up from her bed and rummaged through her stuff and found an empty green tin and put the envelope of pictures inside and the CD. Alex found a black sharpie and wrote “ _Spring Break Junior Year_ ” over the lid and hid the tin in their closet.

 

“I don’t care what anyone says. I know my sister. I know she’s going to want to remember what happened this week. I’ll hold on to this until she’s ready.” Alex said. Just saying it out loud and hiding the box made her feel better. She couldn’t help her sister heal but she could protect something she knew was precious to Kara, even if Kara might not remember what that precious thing was any more.

 

 

** 7:55 A.M., Thursday, Midvale, Danvers House **

****

Kara woke up feeling stiff with a very unusual headache. Opening her eyes she looked around and was confused to why she was on the couch. She sat up and grimaced at the flared pain in her head but a few heart beats later the pain began to dissipate.

 

“How do you feel cousin?”

  
“Clark?” Kara turned around to see her cousin sitting on the chair next to the couch. He was dressed in casual clothes and was sipping on a cup of coffee.

 

“What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Wait, what am I doing on the couch?” Kara asked looking around. She was so confused.

 

“How do you feel Kara?” Clark asked.

 

“My head hurts but its getting better. I’m confused. I don’t remember falling asleep on the couch last night. Hey, what time is it? I think I’m late for school.” Kara said sitting up all the way and looking alarmed.

 

“It’s okay, there’s no school today. Kara what day is it?” Clark asked.

 

“It’s Wednesday, I’ve got three more days before spring break. Which you know cousin, it would be cool to hang out for a little while since I have time off.” Kara said with a light smile.

 

“That would be fun. We should go flying this afternoon.” Clark suggested and Kara’s whole face lit up.

 

“Now you’re talking!”

 

“Kara, do you know why I’m here today?” Clark asked.

 

“No idea. Unless it’s to pull me out of school which I don’t mind at all.” Kara joked and Clark smiled.

 

“No, it’s because you got hurt. Today is Thursday of spring break, you’ve lost eight days.” Clark began much to Kara’s immense shock. Kara blinked and shook her head in disbelief, she didn’t want to believe it and wanted to argue but the firm look on her cousin’s face muted any argument. Clark handed her the day’s regular newspaper the Eliza received every morning and it had the date that Clark said it was on it. Kara felt like someone had taken the ground out from underneath her.

 

Clark explained everything he knew about what her accident, how she was hurt and then asked her a series of questions. It became apparent within a few minutes to them both Kara had zero memory of the last eight days. Kara felt like she was going to be sick but nothing came of it. Just nausea and dizziness to comfort her over her memory loss.

 

“What did I miss? Anything important happen?” Kara asked looking to Clark.

 

“No. You just stayed home and hung out.” Clark answered looking away.

 

“That’s so weird, I don’t remember what happened but I get this sense that something important did happen. Like I’m missing something but I just can’t place my finger on it.” Kara said. She was struggling to draw up memories that were simply not there anymore but the nagging sensation remained.

 

“I’m sorry Kara. I wish I could help more.”

 

“It’s okay Clark. I know you do the best you can. I wish you could hang out more but how’s the life of a journalist?” Kara asked. She needed a distraction desperately and asking her cousin about his job seemed like good one. She had never been interested in Clark’s day job before, she used to think it was most boring thing ever but for some odd reason she definitely interested today.

 

“Really? You’ve never wanted to know before.” Clark said.

 

“I know but I think what you do is really cool. I may even go into it when I go to college. So?” Kara said with a shrug.

 

“Really? Where did that come from? I thought you wanted to be a teacher and work with small children?” Clark asked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know. It’s just something I’m thinking about. If you don’t want me to, just say so.” Kara joked.

 

 

“No, no, no! Going into journalism is a great thing Kara but only if you’re serious about it. I would love to talk to more about it. How about while we’re flying?”

 

  
“You’re on!”

 


	7. Seven

** PART SEVEN **

****

**_Present day…._ **

 

** 2 A.M., Saturday, National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

“This can’t be real.” Lena said. She was holding several of the photographs up at the same time staring at all of them as she sat on Kara’s couch.

 

Lena had canceled her ride home so they could spend some time figuring out what this was, if it was real and what it meant. Kara cleaned up the broken glass and the spilled wine while Lena opened up another bottle which they promptly drained dry. Kara opened up another bottle and left it in the kitchen. They sat on the couch looking closer at the pictures and they listened to the recording on the CD on repeat.

 

“What does this mean Lena? If this is real…but if it’s not who would do this to us and for what purpose?” Kara asked. She was sitting next to Lena on the couch looking at the other pictures.

 

There were pictures of them together, pictures of them individually but taken so close together (same clothes, same background) it was obvious that the pictures were most likely taken by each other all around the same time.

 

“These are old school printed photos not doctored digital images. They even have the date printed on the back. They’re from the right time and they feel real. We can get these tested to make sure but where did this come from?” Lena asked shaking her head yet again. She was still in shock.

 

“The CD is one thing. I would dismiss it as completely fabricated if it was by its self. It’s totally possible if someone really wanted to mess with us but to have photos with it…I can’t…not believe it. It… ** _feels real_** to me Lena.” Kara said looking to her friend with an anguished expression.

 

“That voice, Kara. I know that voice on the CD. It’s haunted me for years. I used to dream of it all the time. I went to therapy **_to stop_** dreaming about it and now I find out **_it was real_** and it was **_YOU_** this whole time! This is all freaking me out. Is there more wine?” Lena asked setting the pictures down and getting up.

 

“Yes, on the counter.” Kara said. The more she looked at the pictures, the more this deep sense of sadness welled up inside of her. The girl with her face in the pictures was so happy. Happier than Kara has ever been or could ever remember feeling. Kara was jealous of this girl and she didn’t know why. She wanted to know why.

 

Lena got up and poured herself another glass of wine, she frowned and bit her bottom lip as she said firmly. “I won’t allow anyone to mess with us like this Kara. It’s cruel beyond imagination. I’m going to get to the bottom of this! I’m going to test the photos and the CD, make sure they’re real. We can go from there.”

 

“Okay. That sounds like a good plan. What do we do if they’re real?” Kara asked.

 

“Then we start asking our family questions. Someone has to know something. How could we know each other but not know we knew each other! It’s crazy!” Lena said shaking her head with an angry expression.

 

“You know, what’s weird Lena? When I look at all these pictures, like really look at them I get this strange nagging feeling in the back of mind that I’m missing something. Like it’s familiar but it’s not **_but it is_**. Like it’s a dream I had that I can’t really remember but I can. It’s really, really bothering me.” Kara said.

 

Kara picked up one picture in particular, a selfie of a young Kara and a young Lena grinning with such happiness that their eyes sparkled staring at each other. Their faces were so close you couldn’t see what was behind them. They had their arms wrapped around each other and you could see just barely that their legs were also entwined. They were practically sitting on each other. It stuck Kara as such an intimate embrace, so intimate that had the people in the photograph not been a younger version of herself and her best friend she would have assumed these two girls were a couple. It looked like young love and the thought of that brought such sadness to Kara tears welled up and spilled over before she realized what was happening.

 

“Kara? Kara, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Lena set her wine down and rushed over to Kara’s side wrapping her arm around her friend and pulling her close.

 

“I don’t know. I can’t stop staring at these pictures and they make me so sad. I have this overwhelming sense that I’ve lost something important. I don’t understand this.” Kara explained.

 

“Shit, I thought it was just me.” Lena whispered and leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Do you remember where you were when this supposedly took place?” Kara asked. She turned to Lena and they both sat back so they could see each other better.

 

“Let me do the quick mental math on when this would have taken place…um, oh shit…” Lena said her eyes going wide.

 

“What?”

  
“If the date’s on the back of photos are legitimate, I will have to double check to be sure but it was a really rough time for me. A lot went down in short amount of time. I changed schools, survived an attempt on my life and some other accident that messed me up.” Lena said.

 

“Wait, an attempt on your life? Another accident that messed you up, how?” Kara asked. She had never heard this story from Lena and she thought she knew everything about Lena’s life.

 

“That’s just it I don’t remember. The accident I was in messed up my head, I have no memory of that time. There’s a whole week I’m missing where all this stuff happened. One minute I was in school the next I was waking up in a hospital and seven days was gone. After that accident, I asked my brother take me with him and the whole thing must have scared him because he gave in for the first time. He took me overseas with him. He says I wasn’t the same anymore, I just remember being so sad and angry. I ‘ve heard head injuries that result in memory loss are like that.” Lena said. She had a faraway look on her face that Kara completely understood.

 

“This is so crazy.” Kara whispered.

  
“What? Accidents happen all the time. I was lucky. I’ve been really lucky like that most of my life.” Lena commented with a small shrug.

 

“No, that’s not what I mean Lena. It’s crazy because around that same time, I was in an accident too. A bad one; bad enough that I lost days too. In fact, I think it was this week that it happened but my memory of that time is so fuzzy. Shit, I need to call someone.”

 

“It’s two thirty in the morning Kara.” Lena pointed out.

 

“Damn it, they’re probably both asleep right now.” Kara said a deep frown on her face.

 

“What?” Lena pressed.

 

“I need to ask my mom or my sister about the date of my accident just to make sure it’s the same time.” Kara said.

 

“This is getting really strange Kara. First we find this and now, after comparing notes we realize we both had accidents around the same time. Accidents that caused memory loss. This is crazy.”

 

“Completely crazy.” Kara agreed.

 

“Oh I’m getting dizzy. I think I’ve had too much wine tonight.” Lena said. She was bent over clutching her head with both hands.

 

“Come on, you can sleep here. A few hours of rest and you’ll feel good again.” Kara suggested.

 

“Where do you want me? I can sleep here. I just need a pillow.” Lena said, she looked around and moved to lie down on the couch.

 

“No Lena, I’m not having my best friend sleep on the couch. Come on, you can sleep on the bed with me. We can share for tonight right?” Kara offered helping Lena to her feet.

 

Lena was a little off balance and held onto Kara as they walked to the bedroom. Lena pulled Kara into a tight hug as they reached the bed.

 

“You’re so nice to me Kara. No one is ever as nice to me as you are. You don’t know what that means to me. And now you’re sharing your bed with me. You’re so sweet and kind. You’re my best friend you know.” Lena said.

 

“And you’re my best friend Lena. Tomorrow we’re going to get to the bottom of this mystery but first we need to get some sleep. Here, you climb in and I’ll get you some water.” Kara said. She helped Lena into her bed and tucked her in then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Lena. By the time Kara returned to the bedroom with the water Lena was already asleep.

 

It was so rare for Kara to be there when Lena was sleeping it was hard for her not to stare. There was a part of her that loved to just watch Lena go about her day, she was a sight to behold. A powerful confident woman who was usually smarter than anyone else in the room, Kara loved watching Lena work. Then there was the softer Lena that only a handful of people got to see, that side of Lena Kara got to see when they were alone, she loved that gentler generous sweet loving side of Lena. But, there was also this other deeper side to Lena that Kara had only seen a few times, the vulnerable Lena, the one that had insecurities and weaknesses. That’s when Kara knew how deep their friendship went was when Lena showed her that side of herself. That’s when Lena let her all the way in. Seeing Lena sleep was like that, seeing that softer vulnerable side to her friend with all her guards down.

 

“So beautiful.” Kara whispered then stepped out of the room. She bundled up the pictures and put them back in the envelope and stopped the CD from playing anymore turning the player off. Kara put away the wine and put the glasses in the sink then opened the window and flew out.

 

With Lena fast asleep Kara took the opportunity to fly to the Fortress of Solitude. She knew her cousin was still on Argo with Lois so she was going to ask the next best source. Two hours later Kara was flying home, she sent a text message to her sister asking Alex to come over as soon as she was awake, that she needed her help ASAP. When Kara returned to her apartment, she used her X-Ray vision to make sure Lena was still asleep, she was. Kara used the open window slipping in and shutting it after. It was still very early so Kara entered her bedroom quietly in hopes to climb into bed without waking Lena.

 

The brunette was cuddling Kara’s pillows in the center of the bed in what appeared to be a deep sleep. Kara climbed into her bed trying not to disturb Lena only to have the brunette roll over and wrap her arm around Kara pulling her up close so that they were spooning. Kara was surprised by the intimate gesture but brushed it off as Lena was asleep and settled in enjoying being close. Kara drifted off to sleep with Lena’s breath on the back of her neck and Lena’s arm around her waist.

 

A few hours later the buzzing of her phone in her left pocket woke Kara up. Without opening her eyes she answered it. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Kara, I’m on my way over be there in 5.” Alex said.

 

“Thanks! See you in a few.” Kara replied then hung up.

 

Kara slipped the phone back into her pocked and opened her eyes. She was now on her back and Lena was lying halfway on top of her. Kara didn’t want to move, she really liked this but her sister was on the way. Sighing with disappoint Kara untangled herself from Lena and slipped out of bed. She was careful to be quiet as she left the bedroom shutting the door softly then put on some coffee. As soon as she had two cups poured her sister knocked on the door.

 

“What’s the emergency?” Alex asked walking in as soon as Kara opened the door.

 

“I need your help.” Kara replied offering Alex the cup of coffee. Alex took the coffee and followed Kara to the kitchen.

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Alex asked and took a long sip of her coffee.

 

“You know how mom’s been cleaning out the attic and sending us all our stuff we left there?” Kara asked. They took as seat at the kitchen counter sitting next to each other.

 

“Yeah, I’ve gotten three huge boxes from her. Why?”

 

“I got another box from mom yesterday and in it had something supposedly from my junior year of high school and…” Kara tried to explain but Alex cut her off loudly, “What? That’s why you called me over first thing this morning!”

 

“Alex! Please keep your voice down, Lena is still asleep in the bedroom and I don’t want to wake her up. She had a lot of wine last night, she needs her rest.” Kara said chastising her sister. Alex gave Kara look of surprise.

 

“Why is Lena in your bed Kara?”

 

“We went to a concert last night and had a couple of drinks after. She needed a place to crash, I didn’t sleep last night anyway. What I found in the box mom sent has turned everything upside down. That’s why I need your help.” Kara said.

 

“Okay, wait a second. Start from the beginning again, you got the box from mom and inside had something from high school. What?” Alex asked being her usual pragmatic self.

 

“This.” Kara showed Alex the green tin and Alex face scrunched up as if in deep thought. She asked Kara, “So what’s the problem?”

 

“There was some stuff inside I can’t explain because I don’t remember that time period. I had that accident back then remember? So I went to the Fortress of Solitude to verify some stuff but not where the tin came from or if the contents are real.” Kara said.

 

Alex was still staring at the tin then a moment later her face lit up and she announced, “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize it instantly. Kara I know what this is. I did this.”

 

“What?” Kara was shocked. She never expected Alex would know something about it.

 

“I made this tin for you. Yeah, that’s right it’s coming back to me now. Wow, it was so many years ago.” Alex seemed stunned.

 

“I’m totally left in the dark here Alex. Come on fill me in, please.” Kara was desperate for information but didn’t want to rush her sister.

 

“So when you had your accident I had gone on a college tour with mom. We were gone for like a week I think, this was one of the few times you were home alone. While we were gone like halfway through the trip, we got to talk for a little bit and you told me you had made a friend. If I remember it correctly you rescued her from some bad guys, and was helping her figure out what to do next, you know you being you. This friend was your age and you were super happy. But by the time mom and I got home you had gotten in your accident, your friend was nowhere to be found and so mom and Clark decided to not say anything to you. I didn’t agree with that at all. In fact it was the first time I really fought with mom, we argued behind your back about it for about seven months.” Alex paused shaking her head and finishing her coffee. She got up and poured herself more then sat back down next to Kara who listening very carefully. Alex continued. “You see Kara, when mom and I got home, I found a CD you had made with your friend and then I got a call from Harrington Store that your photographs were ready. I didn’t listen to the CD or look at the photographs but I knew if you had been comfortable enough to record yourself singing in front of another person they had to be pretty damn special. I knew you’d want to keep some record of that even if you couldn’t remember anymore. So I put the CD and the pictures into the tin wrote the label on it then hid it in our closet.”

 

“What happened to me Alex?” Kara felt tears well up and spill over.

 

“Debris from space, pieces of an alien craft I think fell and hit the town. Clark thinks you came into contact with it as did some other girl, there was an explosion. Rumor around town was she didn’t make it. You lost over a week of your life.” Alex said.

 

“Why did you not tell me all this Alex?” Kara asked. Tears were beginning to fall and she was quick to wipe them away.

 

“You couldn’t remember. I couldn’t find your friend. You had already gone through so much. After a while I thought mom was right, why bring you more pain. Why? What’s going on? So you saw the tin? And you opened it right? So you found pictures of yourself you don’t remember. What’s the big deal? I still don’t get what the emergency is?” Alex asked she was confused to why Kara seemed so distraught.

 

“I need to show you what was in the tin.” Kara said.

 

Kara got up and turned the CD player on and pressed play. As it got started she went to the coffee table and picked up the envelope of pictures and brought them over to Alex.

 

“Is this the CD from the tin?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, just listen.”

 

“Okay.” Alex replied with a shrug.

 

“ _Okay…wait…Should I make the dedication at the beginning before the song or after I do the song?”_ A young Kara says.

“Oh my god…that’s you. You sound so young. Like a baby!” Alex said laughing.

 

“ _Do the dedication now_.” A young Lena says.

 

“Is it me or does that voice sound familiar?” Alex commented. Kara held up her hand silently telling her sister to wait and be patient.

 

“ _I’m just going to say for those listening. I could never have done this without the help of my best friend. My best friend who is also playing the guitar for this song I will be singing called, “Stone” by Alessia Cara._ _This song is dedicated to my best friend, the person who gives me strength to really be not just the person I am but the person I dream to be, my best friend Lena Luthor._ ” A young Kara says.

 

“What the fuck! Rewind that!” Alex said standing up.

 

Instead Kara tosses the envelope at Alex, her sister picks up the pictures pulling them out of the sleeve and her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. In the background young Kara sings and no matter how many times Kara hears it, it still pulls her attention.

 

“Holy shit Kara. That’s…What the hell is going on? That’s who your friend was!” Alex asked Kara and Kara shrugged and replied back, “How would I know? I don’t have any memory of that time. You tell me. Are these pictures real? Is this CD real?”

 

“Yeah.” Alex replied shocked.

 

“Hey, what’s going on out here?” Lena asked coming out of Kara’s bedroom. Kara looked up to see Lena looking half asleep yet totally put together and looking quite sexy with her hair down and her make up slightly smudged.

 

“Oh, hi Alex, I didn’t see you there.  Good morning.” Lena said with bright smile.

  
“Hi Lena.” Alex replied. She was still staring at the photos.

 

“Good morning Lena. So I called my sister in to help us. She knows what’s going on. She’s the one that made the tin for me. She says it’s real. Oh, and there’s the coffee if you’d like some.” Kara said getting right to the point.

 

“What! Alex is this true, you know what’s going on?” Lena asked rushing over to them.

 

“Yeah. I was just filling Kara in on what I know.” Alex replied.

 

“Can you repeat everything for me? I know I’m up late but I would really appreciate it.”

 

“You know how I had that accident that week this went down, well the strange thing is so did Lena. That same time frame, and she’s also missing a chunk of time.” Kara said to Alex and Alex’s face twisted into total confusion and deep thought.

 

“How is that possible?” Alex asked then shook her head and looked at the photos again. “Then again, how the hell did you two meet when you were in high school?”

 

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out Alex.” Kara said.

 

“Okay, I’ll start from the beginning again.” Alex said. Lena nodded and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. Lena sat across from Alex as Alex repeated everything for Lena. Kara listened to it again and tried so hard to remember any of it but all she could recall was hanging out with Kal-El for a few days. She had felt so lonely and sad and hanging out with her cousin cheered her up.

 

When Alex was done, Lena had tears in her eyes. Alex seemed even more alarmed now, “Lena, are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry Alex. It’s just, it’s all true. My brother used to tease me that the first attempt on my life was back during this time and that I was lucky I couldn’t remember it, that it made me less jaded. He even showed me the email I sent him telling him about how the security team he hired to protect me tried to run me off the road in an attempt to kill me. In that email I said I was staying with a friend, not to worry about me. My brother would tease me that I made that friend up, because there was no one I could trust. I wonder…could it have been Kara I was staying with?” Lena said.

 

“Then…this is real. We did know each other before we met.” Kara felt like she had been robbed and violated. She wasn’t sure why but she was overwhelmed with the ugly feeling.

 

“I found the CD in mom’s office. I picked up the pictures from the store myself so I don’t think this is a set up. I’m the one that put everything in that tin. I had no idea it was Lena in the pictures. I’m sorry this must be so unsettling for the both of you.” Alex said sympathetic to how disturbed Kara and Lena seemed.

 

“You have no idea Alex. No idea.” Kara said. She put her chin on her balled up fists deep in thought when Alex’s phone started buzzing. Alex picked up her phone; Kara could hear the whole conversation and knew her sister had to take off for work. A few moments later Alex was off the phone.

 

“I’m sorry, that was work I need to take off. Call me if you need any more help with this, I can run some records or something if you need me to. I wish I could help more. I’ll call you later Kara.” Alex said giving her sister a hug before taking off.

 

In a few moments Kara and Lena were alone again. They both sat at the kitchen counter looking lost and shocked. Kara spread out the photographs on the counter so they could see all of them at once then got up and replayed the song again. She didn’t say anything she just sat back down in front of the photos and continued to examine them as if searching them for clues. Lena was intrigued by what Kara was doing and got up taking Alex’s now empty seat. They listened to the recording on the CD again and Kara got emotional all over again tearing up by the songs end.

 

“You’re going to double check the details right?” Kara asked Lena while still staring at the pictures.

 

“Of course I am. I have to.” Lena admitted.

 

“We agree though, that…this did happen.” Kara said still filled with such disbelief that she could have met her best friend when she was younger and not remember.

 

“I feel like someone stole something from me Kara.” Lena said her face scrunched up into a frown, tears in her eyes.

 

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way.” Kara admitted.

 

“I’m having a really hard time with this. Do you think I can borrow some of these photos and the CD do some tests on them? Just to put my mind at ease. You’re my best friend Kara, how could I not have remembered you? This…it bothers me deeply.” Lena admitted and all Kara could do was nod in agreement.

 

“Take all of them if you want.” Kara said then smiled and shook her head.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked.

 

“Even if we find out there not real I would still like to keep them. I like them. I like the idea that people that look like us were hanging out and look so happy.” Kara confessed and Lena agreed.

 

“It makes me jealous.” Lena said.

 

“There you go reading my mind again.” Kara commented and Lena laughed.

 

“I think I’m going to head home Kara. I need to shower and I’ve put you out long enough. Thank you for last night and this morning. Can I take you out to dinner later?” Lena asked gathering up the photographs and grabbing the CD putting it back in its case.

 

“Only if I can take you out for lunch.” Kara said, it felt like they were going back to their old rhythms with each other and yet there was something else in there tense smiles with each other. Those pictures and that CD had rocked the very foundation of their friendship and they both knew it. It showed them something they weren’t prepared for and now they were left shaken to their core.

 

Lena called for a car then Kara helped Lena with her jacket and walked her downstairs. Kara waited with Lena until her car arrived.

 

“If you find anything out call me okay?” Kara asked as she opened the door for Lena.

 

“Of course I will Kara. Trust me this is the only thing I’ll be doing today.” Lena assured her.

 

“See you later Lena.” Kara said smiling at Lena as she closed her car door for her. Kara stood there watching the car drive off before going back upstairs.

 

Inside her apartment Kara cleaned up then took a long hot shower, she couldn’t stop thinking about the photos and recording. Kara kept examining her own feelings over it all, yeah so she knew a friend a long time ago but she forgot all about it. Yeah it’s strange and totally bizarre but she was in accident and lost her memory. What takes it over the top is that Lena had an accident too that also took her memory. The only thought that did give Kara comfort was that it appeared they were destined to be friends

 

However, there was something else nagging at Kara. Something else in those photos that bothered Kara, told her there was something else there, something she was missing. When Kara got out of the shower she was restless and decided to go out flying to clear her head.

 

 

** 4:37 P.M., Saturday, National City, Lena’s Lab **

****

Lena was sitting at her desk going over the results again. She had run every test she could think of on the photos and CD and it all confirmed that they were real.

 

There was a ding on her phone and it alerted her to a couple of emails she had been waiting for. She opened her laptop to read the email; it was the search on Luthor properties during that time along with her medical records from that time period. Lena read through the emails and all the attachments. It confirmed what Lena already suspected, their father had owned a property in Midvale and Lex used it as a safe house multiple times over the years mostly to hide property from their mother. The hospital Lena was sent to immediately after her accident was the largest one near Midvale, which is what Lena would have expected of her brother.

 

“So I was in Midvale. Why can’t I remember?” Lena whispered as she stared at blown up images of the photographs.

 

Lena frowned at the image as she stared at her younger self, so happy, so excited with Kara. And she got angry, she was jealous and resentful. She had searched her whole life for that type of happiness and here was proof she had found it at one time but then lost it. Lost it! That she had it in the first place baffled Lena but to have lost it made her heart ache. She wanted what the girl in the picture had, the fact that the girl had her face was like some cruel joke.

 

The pictures felt to Lena as if they held some secret that only they knew and now they were forever hidden, it made her so frustrated, enough so she wanted to break something or scream. She wanted that happiness, she thought because of her luck over the years and all the failed attempts at it she just wasn’t meant for it but that wasn’t true. These photos were proof of that. It was possible, but only if she knew the secret they held. They secret they’re not telling her.

 

“It does prove Kara and I were always meant to be friends. Huh, I wonder what the odds are of that. Meeting twice like that and becoming friends twice.” Lena said to herself as she began doing the mental calculations when her phone rang. Lena answered it without checking it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Lena?  Hi, I thought we were going to get together today?” James asked, he sounded tense and angry. Lena immediately sighed she had no energy or patience for him today.

 

“I’m sorry James, I totally forgot. Something came up last night after the concert and it’s taken all my attention.” Lena said honestly. She surprised herself usually she was never this…blunt.

 

“So I’m not important to at least warrant a text message Lena? I thought we were going to try to work things out at least? How can we do that if you can’t even send a text?” James said his voice rising.

 

“You’re right. You’re totally right. It’s not going to work out. I’m going to have to think about this for a long time and when I feel ready to approach this with the delicacy it deserves I’ll give you call James. I need to go. Bye.” Lena said.

 

She could hear James stutter as she hung up. Lena sighed and shook her head, with all that she had going on she didn’t have enough energy to deal with James too. Lena went back to work, it was the one thing she knew she could rely on no matter what was going on.

 

Twenty minutes later she found herself spacing out and thinking about the revelation that she knew Kara way back when, she was confused. Why was she so affected by this information? Why did seeing herself so happy bother her so much? Why did she feel like the girl in the picture was hiding a secret she was desperate to know? Why does she feel so cheated? Lena sighed and shook her head, it was like she was missing several necessary threads that were holding the picture together and without them it was just a bundle of colors. Lena hated this constant nagging feeling that’s plagued her since she heard the song and saw the photos but there was no taking it back now. She looked at the pictures again, and couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips.

 

“No I wouldn’t take this back. No matter how much pain this is causing me, to see this to know…this was real. A fantasy I’ve had of me and Kara since the day we met, and it’s true. Either I’m the luckiest person in the world or the most damned.” Lena whispered as she picked up the selfie her younger self took of her and Kara together in the woods staring at it with tears in her eyes.

 

 

** 4:37 P.M., Saturday, Midvale, the woods behind the Danvers House **

****

Kara was dressed in her Supergirl uniform; she landed in the field in the woods behind her mom’s house. She could not remember the last time she had come out to the woods or the field. 

 

Kara had tried flying to calm herself but she could not calm her mind or her emotions. She felt like she was missing a puzzle piece so she called her mom and started asking questions. When she found out how much debris fell that day and where she was found after the accident and how big the crater from impact was from the debris that landed in the field Kara became determined to search the field for clues. She had a hunch and wanted to check it out before moving on to the next idea.

 

Kara walked around the field looking around, memories of playing there with Alex when she first arrived flashed through her mind. She shook them from her head and focused on the task at hand. Using her X-Ray vision Kara started scanning the ground and the surrounding trees. She was curious if there was any remaining pieces of debris from that day that could help her identify what alien space ship it belong to. She methodically searched the field first finding dozens of metal objects, animal bones, coins and metal bits too burnt up to be identified. Then she scanned the surrounding trees and found something unusual.

 

“What in the world is that?” Kara said as she approached a tree with what looked like a scar in the trunk. It looked as if it had been struck with something then as the tree healed it healed over whatever had hit it.

 

Using her X-Ray vision Kara looked into the tree and saw something odd inside. It was small oblong object that seemed to glow like it was emitting power. Kara walked over to the tree and with her bare hands she tore it open to get to the object, it was a glowing blue oblong piece. Kara recognized it as alien tech but she wasn’t sure what it did. Afraid of another reaction after talking to Eliza and Alex about what had happened Kara just tore out a chunk of the tree that contained the glowing blue piece leaving the tree intact and ensuring she didn’t have to have direct contact with it. Kara flew back carrying it with her and texted her sister she needed a favor.

 

Kara knew going to the DEO for help would cause a mess since Alex got that new boss but Kara needed their help to examine the alien tech so she did something she usually did not do she called in a few favors.

 

“Hi Alex, I will need your help some more after all. Can you grab Brainy and meet me?”

 

“Yeah, when do you need us?” Alex replied.

 

“Right now.”

 

 

** 8:22 P.M., Saturday, National City, Lena’s Apartment **

 

Lena walked through her door coat in hand, exhausted yet still wired. She wanted a long hot shower and a big glass of wine after her long day. She shut the door and hung up her coat and her phone rang, it was Kara.

 

“I’ve got great news Lena! Where are you at right now?” Kara asked in an urgent tone.

 

“I just got home. What’s the news?” Lena asked walking further in to set her purse down.

 

“I’ve been working with Supergirl and with her help she found something that can help us get our memories back.” Kara said.

 

“What? Really? How? Where are you Kara? I can come to you right now?” Lena said turning around and heading for the door.

 

“I’m already on the road and can be at your place in a few minutes, I just wanted to be sure in case I needed to turn around.” Kara replied.

 

“Oh okay. I’ll be waiting. I’ll let the doorman know so you can come right up.” Lena said.

 

“See you in a few.” Kara said.

 

“See you soon.” Lena replied.

 

Lena turned on the lights and drank a large glass of water while she waited. She kept wondering how they were going to get their memories back? Special tech? Hypnosis? What did Supergirl help with? Lena had so many questions. Ten minutes later, the doorman announced Kara and Lena was there to open the door before Kara could even knock which turned out to be a good thing since Kara came in carrying a large black case.

 

“Hey! Thanks for getting the door. I love how you can always read my mind like that. I was literally just thinking, Lena please open the door and then you did.” Kara teased with a light smile. Lena laughed and shut the door. She was amazed how Kara would make her laugh even in tense situations.

 

“What’s in the case?” Lena asked following Kara inside to the kitchen table.

 

“Hopefully, it’s the solution to our problem.” Kara replied.

 

“How?” Lena asked.

 

“Let me start at the beginning.” Kara said and Lena nodded then added, “Please do, I’m very curious to how this is supposed to work.”

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the pictures and the recording and what we learned from Alex. I wanted to know which alien spacecraft fell in pieces over my home town that day so I called in a favor. I called Supergirl. I asked her to go there, to the field where I was found after my accident and check it for anything left over. Something we could use to help us. She found us something even better. She found us the device that caused this mess to begin with.” Kara said then opened the box showing Lena a dull blue oblong object sitting inside a cushioned interior. Lena noticed Kara was careful not to touch it.

 

“What is that Kara?” Lena asked as she looked closer at the device yet kept her distance, she could see small sparks of some type of odd electricity spark around it.

 

“Supergirl found it in a tree in that field. It’s been identified as an Ylurtian memory device from one of their ships. It’s used as a main component of their ships brains. This one is broken, so when it hit the field we must have come into contact with it because it took our memories. Supergirl had a friend confirm that our memories are still on this device.” Kara said.

 

“What! Really?” Lena was really excited.

 

“Not only that, but the friend was able to fix the device so that we can get our memories back. And it’s safe Lena. I made sure. I wasn’t going to take it from Supergirl if it wasn’t safe.” Kara said.

 

Lena felt a sudden rush of excitement and fear. Once she realized she had lost something all she had wanted was to get it back but now that it was right here she was scared. Those pictures held secretes, was she ready to learn the truth behind them?

 

“What do we have to do?” Lena asked. Her heart was racing, she felt sweat creeping along her brow and her back. She was scared and yet she had to know, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to learn the truth no matter what it brought.

 

“Basically we need to touch it at the same time to ensure we both get our memories back before its charge fails. It was also suggested that we sit down when we do this. We might pass out in the process but we should be fine. The person I consulted and would normally consult on stuff like this is actually the person that Supergirl went to when she found it, small world you know.” Kara said rambling a little.

 

“We can sit in the living room?” Lena suggested. And Kara nodded and Lena turned to lead the way. Kara carried the open box while following Lena into the living room. They took seat opposite of each other with the box of an ottoman in between them.

 

“Okay, so what we just touch it at the same time right?” Lena asked getting ready to touch the device.

 

“Yes. Okay…Ready?” Kara asked as she also got into place.

 

“Wait!” Lena asked suddenly.  Kara paused and looked up at Lena, “What?”

 

“Whatever we learn Kara, I still want us to be friends. I don’t want to lose that. Okay?” Lena asked. She had no idea what they would learn but she was terrified they would come out the other side unable to be friends.

 

“I totally agree. No matter what we learn. We’ll still be friends. We were destined to be friends remember.” Kara said firmly with a nod of her head. Lena wanted to believe it so she told herself she was going to.

 

“Ready?” Kara asked. Her hand was hovering over the device, Lena hand’s was next to hers.

 

“Yes. Let’s do this on the count of three.” Lena said.

 

They counted from three to one then Kara and Lena touched the dull blue device together at the same time.

 

Lena saw a bright blue flash at the same instant she felt a hard numbing jolt through her whole body. She twitched and thrashed in her chair slipping unconscious as she was drowned under the weight of her memories returning. Lena was completely overwhelmed as her memories slammed into her mind forcing her to relieve them as they came in. Lena’s body shut down as her mind went into over drive receiving the memories and putting everything back in order.

 


	8. Eight

** PART EIGHT **

 

** 11:48 P.M., Saturday, National City, Lena’s Apartment **

 

Kara woke up with a start. For the first couple of seconds she didn’t know where she was and was about to panic then she saw Lena in the chair next to hers. Lena was still unconscious but breathing normally. Kara blinked and looked around; it took a moment for everything to come back to her. The last thing she remembered was being in the field with Lena checking out what had fallen from the sky. Now awake, those memories and everything else was settling into its proper time line in Kara’s mind.

 

Kara got up from her chair and walked around the room trying to shake the tingly sensation left over from the rush of memories and the instant realization that Lena now knew who she was full stop. That meant when she woke up Kara would have to face Lena and her questions and her anger for keeping the truth from her for so long.

 

“Or I could run away like a coward.” Kara whispered as she eyed the door and the windows in Lena’s apartment.

 

Kara was overwhelmed by emotions caused by the recovered memories. She had no idea and now that she knew she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and that she was going to run away out of pure panic. She was shocked and stunned more now than when she discovered the recording and photos.

 

“We were dating. We were in love. We were having sex. Holy Roa!” Kara whispered.

 

Kara mentally fought with herself for a half an hour. She didn’t know how to face Lena now, she was afraid of the consequences of her lies. Knowing how thing had been now, Kara felt foolish. She should had trusted Lena and told her the truth that she was Supergirl. Now it was too late, now Kara was going to have to face Lena’s wrath.

 

Then Kara remembered the promised they made to each other and Kara sat back down to wait.

 

 

** 2:05 A.M., Sunday, National City, Lena’s Apartment **

 

Lena woke up with a panicked start. The last thing she remembered was being in that field with Kara behind Kara’s house. She was holding on to Kara, worried about what they had found. Lena was confused, she blinked and looked around. At first she didn’t recognize where she was then a fraction of a second later it registered as her apartment. Pieces of her memory were still organizing themselves in her mind and it was making everything jumbled and out of place.

 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara asked, the blond was sitting on her right.

 

Lena turned to Kara and blinked trying to focus on the face next to her and when it finally did Lena’s heart swelled with emotion. All the love and feeling she had just been experiencing in those memories were right there front and center so when she saw Kara there sitting next to her it all came rushing back to the surface. Pushed even more so by the feeling that she hadn’t touched or kissed or really **_seen_** Kara in years, that heady mix got Lena to her feet and reaching for Kara.

 

“No Kara I’m not okay.” Lena replied. Kara took Lena’s hands allowing herself to be pulled to Lena’s side, the blond asked with great concern. “What’s wrong? What can I do?”

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in years Kara.” Lena said reaching for Kara to pull her close and without hesitation Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her so close that their cheeks were touching. Lena started rubbing her face against Kara’s the euphoric sensation was so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

 

“I need you Kara. I’ve missed you so much.” Lena whispered. Her eyes closed as her lips began searching for Kara’s. Lena felt Kara tremble and her breath hitch as she pressed closer to Lena until their lips found each other.

 

The hunger inside Lena for Kara was ravenous, the feel of Kara’s lips made Lena reach out with her tongue. The taste of Kara’s mouth was like drinking water after walking through the Sahara nonstop for days. Lena needed more; she reached up tangling her fingers into Kara’s hair and kissed Kara harder. She heard Kara’s moan as well as felt Kara’s hand on her ass as they melted into each other.

 

The kiss was so satisfying, so nourishing and revitalizing Lena felt like she was waking up from being asleep for years. And as her mind fully woke up her memories organized and put themselves back into chronological order. Details began to poke their head up interrupting Lena’s emotional bliss like scratches in a record playing; they took her out of the moment jolting her out of the lust she indulgently wallowing in. Lena broke the kiss and pulled back shaking her head as if to dispel the interrupting thoughts but they would not go away.

 

“What’s wrong Lena?” Kara asked, her voice full of concern but Lena could only close her eyes and shake her head a little more. It did not help.

 

“My head…I just need a moment.” Lena said. She clenched her eyes closed and clung to Kara, her head felt like it was spinning but only because it was going so fast. Then it suddenly stopped and the spinning ride came to abrupt stop and the picture she had been trying to figure out came into clarity.

 

A brand new symphony of feelings and reactions washed over Lena. With all her memories in place where they were supposed to be, her mind had gone right to solving a mystery that had been in the back of her mind for a long time now. It now had all the pieces it needed to solve the puzzle and it did showing Lena the clear complete picture and in an instant she saw the truth, the whole truth and it was like being doused in freezing ice cold water. Lena opened her eyes blinking and pushed herself away from Kara and sat back down on her chair.

 

She felt her heart speed back up and an anxiety based pressure on her chest making it hard to breathe as realization sunk in. **_Kara has been lying to her._** Lena looked up at Kara and the worried, guilty look on the blonde’s face said it all. Still Lena needed to ask, she needed Kara to admit it and say it out loud to her.

 

“Lena what’s wrong?” Kara asked again, she slowly reclaimed her seat next to Lena while still holding on to Lena’s hand. Lena gave Kara a pained expression and pulled her hand away as she said, “Did you think I was never going to figure it out Kara?”

 

Kara’s eyes went wide, her face twisted into anguish as she stammered trying to answer but for a few moments nothing came out.

 

Lena felt herself going numb inside the longer it took for Kara to respond. A handful of thoughts rose up out the emotional mess of her mind to take center stage in the moment. Lena looked down at her feet as she felt the tears well up inside of her, she fought them so hard. She didn’t want Kara to see them, not when she was the cause.

 

“I thought you were different Kara. _I **know** you’re different_ but then again, you’re not. You’re just like everyone else. You’ve been lying to me for so long, misleading and straight up manipulating me for what? To protect your identity from—me? I thought you were my friend. I thought you were my best friend Kara. I’ve shared things with you I’ve never shared with anyone. And you don’t trust me. I’ve risked my life for you and for Supergirl and still it’s not enough. I realize now, nothing would have been enough. You were never going to tell me the truth. You were never going to let me all the way in.” Lena said taking several deep breaths to calm down.

 

Kara teared up immediately protesting, “Lena, its’ not like that. I was scared. I thought you wouldn’t want me in your life if you knew the truth. I thought you’d reject me because of who I am. I didn’t want to take the chance. You’re so important to me, you always have been.”

 

“Maybe if I didn’t know what I know now but I do Kara. You trusted me once before but not now? We’ve known each other a while now as adults Kara. You’ve had so many opportunities to tell me. To bring me into the fold and you’ve kept me in the cold this whole time. I’ve always felt like an outsider because of who I am. You’ve proven to me that I will always be the outsider because I am a Luthor. That not even Supergirl will be honest with me.”

 

“Lena…”

 

“Kara please, no more excuses. Just tell me the truth, please.” Lena insisted.

 

“Yes, I am Supergirl. I’ve always been Supergirl. I’ve been hiding who I am from you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you Kara for finally admitting it to me.” Lena said painfully swallowing the lump in the back of her throat. Three tears escaped her eyes before she could wipe them away. Kara flinched like she had been physically hit and reached out to touch Lena but Lena moved away and Kara put her hand back down.

 

“I’m so sorry Lena. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you. Everyone close to me is a target and is always in danger. I was trying to save you that.” Kara said still trying to explain.

 

Lena shook her head still looking at her feet. She smiled bitterly as she pointed out finally looking up at Kara with so much hurt and pain in her eyes. “You think as a Luthor I don’t know what that’s like? You think of all the people on this planet, I don’t understand that? Instead you’ve spend all this time being my friend and letting me think I was friends with two different people. Playing me for the fool, this whole time and making an idiot of me. I hope you and those you have told the whole truth have had a great laugh over this.”

 

Kara started crying, she didn’t bother wiping her tears away. “I should have told you Lena. I see that now. I was wrong. I was totally wrong.”

  
“Yes you were but now it’s too late.” Lena said turning away again. The pain and sense of betrayal inside of her was crushing her heart unlike anything had before. Lena felt like a giant had her heart in its hand and was just toying with her, any moment it would crush the last of her life from her.

 

“Please don’t say that Lena. Please don’t give up on me. On us. You said, it didn’t matter what you found out when we got our memories back you’d still be my friend.” Kara said. The blonde was distraught unlike any time Lena had seen her before.

  
“I don’t know what else to say to Kara, expect please leave. I need some time alone.” Lena said still unable to look at Kara. She could see Kara out of the corner of her eyes, the blonde’s face was twisted in despair and tears were running down her face.

 

“Please Kara. I need you to go. I need time. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, I know you were probably just trying to do what you thought was best for me but you were wrong and I need time now.” Lena said finally looking over at Kara.

 

Their eyes locked and in that brief moment they knew exactly how much pain the other was in. It helped and it hurt even more.

 

“Are we still friends?” Kara asked standing up and slowly walking to the sliding glass doors.

 

“I don’t know Kara. I need time.” Lena answered honestly. Kara’s lips trembled as she nodded in understanding then opened the sliding glass door and flew off.

 

Lena watched her go then broke down sobbing so hard no sound came out.

 

 

** 9:30 A.M., Sunday, National City, Underground Alien Bar **

 

“Hey Alex! Thanks for coming so fast. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to call you but she’s not slowing down at all.” A middle aged man who was the day bartender said meeting Alex at the front door.

 

“What’s going on Greg?” Alex asked looking around the empty bar. It was way too early for anyone to be in on a Sunday but there were three barflies hanging out at the bar drinking and watching TV. Greg gestured with his head to the dark corner of the bar where there were booths. In the early morning all the booths were hidden in shadow, most of the lights had not been turned on yet except for one. That table was covered in empty glasses, bottles and crumpled up pieces of paper.

 

Alex walked over and her sister came into view. Kara looked terrible, her eyes were puffy and red rimed and glassy. Kara was slumped over the table with a pen in her hand and a half drunk glass of something next to her. To Alex, it appeared as if Kara was trying to write out a note of some sort and was having great difficulty completing the task. Also to Alex her sister was shit faced drunk.

 

“Hey Kara. What’s going on?” Alex asked sliding into the seat across from her sister.

 

“I messed everything up Alex. I messed it all up.” Kara said pitifully and began sobbing into her hands. Greg walked by bring by a clean dishtowel for Kara, she took it without word and sobbed into it. Alex nodded thanks to Greg who nodded back with a sympathetic look towards Kara.

 

“What did you mess up? I thought you’d be happy right now. You got your memories back!” Alex said trying to liven things up but Kara looked up at her with the saddest biggest puppy dog look ever with the biggest tears spilling over and down her cheeks.  Alex’s eyes went wide, she realized something really bad happened and she had no idea what it was. With bottom lip trembling Kara shook her head and tried to explain.

 

“I took that device over to Lena’s…”

 

“Okay. What? Was she not home? Did something happen to the device? Were you not able to get your memories back?” Alex asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister. In all her years being Kara’s sister she had never seen Kara this broken before, it was shocking and worrisome.

 

“No, she was home and it was successful. We got our memories back.” Kara said then burst into fresh tears. Alex blinked and frowned; she was not following along but had to wait for Kara to regain her composure before she could explain further. When minutes ticked by and Kara’s hard sobbing didn’t subside Alex reached out and grabbed Kara’s hands making Kara look up.

 

“Kara, tell me what happened. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

“I fucked up Alex. I shouldn’t have kept the secret for so long and now I’ve ruined everything.” Kara said between sobs.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“The memories Alex…back then when we were teenagers. I told Lena everything. Everything!” Kara said eyes wide.

 

“Oh! Oh shit. That means…” Alex was putting it together now.

 

“Yeah…exactly!” Kara said.

 

“But I’m sure Lena will come around. You two are destined to be friends. I’m sure she’ll forgive you. It’s not like were dating and you kept that from her.” Alex joked and Kara burst into fresh heavy sobs.

 

“What did I say?” Alex asked totally confused again.

 

“That’s just it Alex. Those memories…it showed Lena and I things, _things that made everything different_.” Kara said in a heavy whisper.

 

“Like what? How?”

 

Kara froze and for the first time to Alex, Kara looked terrified. Alex gave her sisters hands a reassuring squeeze and said, “Hey, whatever it is you can tell me Kara. I’m your sister. I’m going to be there for you no matter what. You can talk to me. Please talk to me.”

 

“We weren’t just friends Alex. Back then Alex, we… _we were dating. We were in love. We_ _even_ … ** _had sex_** _._ ” Kara whispered. And Alex’s mouth fell open and her eyes became huge.

 

“Holy shit no way! You and Lena! Holy crap Lena was your first! And I thought it was that gross guy from college. Well thank goodness for this, right. And you know thinking about how you and Lena have always been with each other; it really explains a lot doesn’t it?” Alex said totally shocked and trying to process it but Kara wasn’t amused. Kara just looked like she had lost everything again.

 

“Yeah…” Kara said tears still seeping from her eyes.

 

“Well, what’s the problem? Can’t you two talk about everything and work it out?” Alex asked.

 

“She doesn’t want to see me. I betrayed her Alex. I should have told her I was Supergirl ages ago and I didn’t. I kept the secret much longer than necessary and now I’ve blown whatever chance with her I could have had. And now with my memories back I know exactly what I lost.” Kara said.

 

“Oh, yeah I can see that. Well, how about you give her some time Kara. Maybe Lena will come around to things. You didn’t do it maliciously; you were only trying to protect her.” Alex said.

 

“That’s what I told her. It doesn’t matter. She hates me now.” Kara said.

 

Alex felt bad for her sister, there wasn’t anything she could do to help her with this so she got up switching sides and pulled Kara in a hug. Kara broke down crying in her sisters arms; all Alex could do was whisper that everything would be okay, eventually.

 

 

** 5:30 P.M., Wednesday, National City, Lena’s apartment  **

 

Lena had worked another half day for the third day in a row and was drinking on her balcony watching the sun set. It was completely unlike Lena to brush off work like that especially when she had two dozen special projects she was personally overseeing. However, this week she felt off balance and unlike herself. She needed time to readjust and figure some stuff out. At first she thought work would accomplish that but it did not. Part of her just wanted to get on a plane and go to the opposite side of the world for a few months but running away from her responsibilities was against her nature hence the half days.

 

What was vexing Lena for days now was Kara; specifically her feelings for Kara. Lena had been processing what happened in her youth and recently with a magnifying glass trying to figure out if her feelings were residual feelings from the past or real feelings from the present. And all she could come up with was that she was definitely in love with Kara right here, right now. Now that she had her memory back, she had a better understanding where her unyielding attraction toward Kara came from, why it was always so strong and why it was always so physical. Lena had been ignoring her feelings for Kara since the beginning always brushing it off as “friendly feelings” instead of realizing what they really were, very romantic lustful feelings. Lena felt foolish thinking back but Kara had danced around her too.

 

What made it worse over the last few nights when she tried to sleep, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was her memories of Kara when they were teenagers and being with Kara. The intense physical reaction Lena was having to those memories was tormenting her. And nothing Lena did helped relieve the tension caused by those memories or that kiss she shared with Kara before she sent Kara away.

 

As more time passed the pressure to reach out to Kara built up inside Lena and she did want to reach out to Kara, to talk to work things out but she just wasn’t ready. Not yet, because even though she understood why Kara had kept her identity a secret for so long Lena was still hurt. And she didn’t know what it was going to take to get over it, she wished she knew.

 

Lena was still staring at the setting sun when she heard a loud noise coming from far away then a saw a blur of red and blue fly by. Lena knew it was Supergirl going to save the day. She got up from her chair and went to turn the TV on hoping to find some sort of coverage of what Kara was doing. She found full coverage on several channels. A bridge on the east side of the city had failed, and there were dozens of people in danger. Lena watched on the edge of her seat as Kara saved two busloads of children, a massive section of the bridge full of people as well as dozens of individuals on foot and in their cars. Lena was so proud of Kara and what she did that day.

 

Then Supergirl landed by some reporters and they got a clear shot of Supergirl’s face and Lena was shocked. Every time Supergirl was on TV she always had this big bright smile, Kara knew what kind of symbol she was for the city and for the people that looked up to her so she always tried to represent that hero as best she possibly could. Until today, today Kara looked depressed and sad. So sad, Kara couldn’t seem to even muster a smile or even a nod to anyone. She just glanced at the reporters and took off again. That’s when Lena realized Kara was getting the job done as quickly as possible and sure enough, as soon as everyone was safe Supergirl took off. Lena realized Kara was just going through the motions.

 

“Work’s not going to solve it Kara. I’ve already tried.” Lena said with a small frown as she turned off the TV.

 

 

** 8:05 P.M., Wednesday, National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

“Hey, I got us three pizzas, two fully loaded and one regular pepperoni for me and a case of beer. I hope that’s enough. If not I can also bust open that bottle of rum we’ve been saving?” Alex said as she set everything down on Kara’s counter.

 

Kara saw the feast and tried to smile, it still managed to be frown. She was struggling and couldn’t hide it. Alex was the only person she had told the full truth about what was going on, everyone else thought it was just family drama Kara didn’t want to discuss. Kara had tried to focus on work but seeing Lena around the office even a little bit was like going through a violent panic attack forcing her to leave the building each time. While even going out as Supergirl brought her no joy no matter how many people she saved. Alex had eventually suggested a sister’s night to cheer Kara up but so far it wasn’t working.

 

“I know it’s only been a couple of days but things will turn around. You need to give it more time.” Alex said, she opened beers for the both of them passing one to Kara.

 

Kara took the drink and drained it immediately. Alex smiled and offered her the other open beer.

 

“Thank you Alex.” Kara said.

 

“You’ve been there for me for everything Kara. I’m not going anywhere.” Alex replied.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them, Kara glanced at the door and used her X-Ray vision in reflex it was a delivery guy holding something.

 

“Alex will you answer that please. It’s some delivery guy.” Kara asked.

 

“Sure.” Alex replied and answered the door. She signed for the package from the courier and brought it in for Kara who was still standing at the counter.

 

“Here. It’s from Lena.” Alex said passing the Kara the large envelope.

 

Kara took it, her heart aching and she hesitated. She was afraid it contained something bad like a note saying she never wanted to see Kara again. Alex was watching her sister carefully and gently pushed her. “Kara, just open it. I know you have X-Ray vision but I don’t. What’s in the envelop?”

 

Kara nodded and tore it open and dumped out the contents. It was the pictures and recording Lena had borrowed to test, Lena was returning everything. At first Kara was confused then saw a folded note tucked inside and picked it up. It read:

 

            **_Kara,_**

**_Thank you allowing me to borrow the photographs and the CD. I’ve made copies of everything for myself, I hope you don’t mind. They mean so much to me._ **

**_I appreciate the time you’ve given me to think everything through, it’s really helped. I have to go out of town. I’m not sure how long. When I return, can get together and talk? I miss you._ **

**_-Lena_ **

 

Kara set the note down and scrambled for her phone. Alex watched in confusion as her sister rushed to send out a text message. Alex picked up the note, read it and smiled.

 

“Good, I’m glad you two are going to work it out. I hate seeing you like this.” Alex commented.

 

Kara sent the text after fretting about wording for a minute. She let out a huge breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in while reading Lena’s note and closed her eyes letting a new found sense of calm wash over her.

 

“I didn’t think she’d ever want to see me. I feel like I can breathe again.” Kara admitted.

 

“I understand that feeling all too well. So are you ready to talk about all of this now? Because I have a lot of questions Kara.” Alex said grabbing one of the pizza boxes and carrying it over to the coffee table.

 

“Like what?” Kara asked carrying a couple of the unopened beers over for them.

 

They sat down next to each other and began to eat pizza. Alex laughed shaking her head then asked in between bites of hot pizza. “Okay, since there are now two of us in the family. I’m curious, was there any one else besides Lena? And what exactly did you do with Lena, you don’t have to give me the full details because I don’t want to know, you are my sister and that is gross but a little bit of a rundown would be good. And so I know was it before or after all those pictures were taken?”

 

Kara laughed for the first time in days, she smiled as she began answering her sister’s questions.

 

 

** 8:05 P.M., Friday, National City, Lena’s Apartment **

 

Lena got out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean. The flight had been long and the trip tedious and short, so short she didn’t even bother checking into the hotel she had booked. She just wanted to return to National City as quickly as possible. She had been annoyed that it took her physical presence to fix the mess but once business was taken care of and she could relax a little Lena’s thoughts returned to Kara.

 

Lena kept going over what she wanted to say to Kara, it still bothered her that Kara lied to her for so long about something so important but she couldn’t hold it against Kara. If she had been in Kara’s position, she would have made the same choice. In truth, Lena had made the same choice before. No, if Lena wanted to move past this with Kara she would have to forgive and let this go. It was something Lena was not used to doing, being a Luthor she typically didn’t let anything go.

 

Lena got dressed in something casual but sexy. She was planning on going to go see Kara and wanted to look nice. She didn’t know where their conversation would take them but Lena had hopes so she wanted to look good. She chose black jeans, black leather boots with four inch heels, a red V-neck t-shirt, silver hoop earrings and form fitting black leather jacket. Lena fiddled with her hair in the mirror for a few minutes trying to decide to put it up or wear it down then decided at the last moment to wear it down. Happy with the way she looked Lena walked to the bowl she kept her keys in and suddenly realized she had no idea where Kara was at. She pulled out her cell phone and was about to call Kara but decided she wanted to surprise Kara by just showing up wherever she was. So instead Lena called someone else.

 

“Hi Alex? It’s Lena. How are you?”

 

“Hi Lena. I’m good, still stuck at work unfortunately since Kara’s not allowed to help right now. What can I help you with?”  Alex replied with no hint of judgement or malice toward Lena which Lena really appreciated because as Kara’s sister Lena knew Alex knew exactly what was going on.

 

“I was hoping you could point me in the right direction. I’m looking for your sister.” Lena said.

 

“Oh, she should be at the bar. I don’t know how long she’ll be there but you could check there first. If not she might be at home. She hasn’t been in the mood to go out lately.” Alex said.

 

“What’s the name of the bar?” Lena asked. She had heard Kara mention it in passing a couple of times but had never been invited to go along so she didn’t know where it was.

 

“It doesn’t have a name, it’s an underground bar for aliens. Please keep that in mind when you go. And you’ll need to give a password when you go or they won’t let you in.” Alex said.

 

“Oh! Okay, thank you for letting me know Alex. I appreciate this more than you know.” Lena said.

 

“Just promise me if you’re going to go see Kara to give her “Let’s just be friends” speech you do it gently. Kara may be invulnerable on the outside but her heart isn’t.” Alex said.

 

“So the big sister comes out. Okay. I get it Alex. And no, that’s not what this is about. I appreciate that you’re so protective about Kara but you don’t need to worry in this case. Trust me the last thing I’m going to tell Kara tonight is that I want to be just friends.” Lena said laughing softly. She liked that Alex was being so protective of Kara yet respectful toward her.

 

“That’s great! And if you can’t find Kara, call me back. I’ll help you hunt her down.” Alex offered.

 

“Thank you Alex.”

 

“Lena, don’t forget the password. It’s Baby rattle. I’ll text you address.”

 

“Thank you again Alex. Have a great night!” Lena said

 

“You too. Have fun.” Alex replied and they hung me.

 

Lena grabbed her keys and headed out. A text message from Alex came a few minutes later and Lena recognized the address, it was in a slightly seedy part of town but nothing that worried Lena. She put it in her GPS and went straight there making good time in the early evening traffic. Only the closer Lena got to the bar the more nervous she became. All too soon she arrived at the address and sure enough there was no sign announcing the bar just a lot of cars out front around the building. Lena pulled her car around to the side parking with everyone else then sat there for a few minutes trying to calm her nerves.

 

“How is this even possible Lena?” Lena asked herself while looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

 

“You run a huge corporation and are incredibly accomplished and yet the very idea of talking to Kara right now is turning you into a puddle of nerves. Come on, get a grip!” Lena chastised herself. She took several deep breaths and tried using tactics that helped her face the boardroom but tonight they simply did not work.

 

Lena went through a dozen calming techniques from pumping herself up to listening to music but nothing seemed to help so as a last resort she pulled out a copy of the recording and slipped it into the car’s CD player. This time when Lena listened to teenage Kara and Lena talk it didn’t make her cry it just made her smile. And when Kara started singing “Stone” Lena felt her nerves melt away, the song was just what she needed to hear to help remind her who Kara was and why Lena loved her so much.

 

Feeling confident and ready to face Kara, Lena got out of her car and went in search of the bar’s entrance which she was happily surprised to find it was on the side of the building by all the parked cars. Lena went up to the door and checked the handle it was locked so she knocked on the door hard. A big bald burly white man wearing a plain black t-shirt and dark blue dirty jeans answered the door.

 

“Baby rattle.” Lena said with a smile. The bouncer nodded smiling back.

 

“Welcome, enjoy your night Miss.” The bouncer said holding the door open for her.

 

Lena walked inside into a short hall, she could see at the end of the hall was the actual entrance of the bar. Loud energetic music pumped throughout filling the space, Lena walked in surprised to see how big the bar actually was. A large fully stocked bar was to the left, a row of booths to the right with pool tables and dart boards in the back with a makeshift dance floor in the center. It was a little seedy, like a dive bar but no different than countless others around that area. It was also packed with people. Lena had momentarily forgotten it was Friday night until she saw the crowd.

 

Walking into the thick of it, a handsome man in jeans and a tank top walked up to Lena with a smile and offered to buy her a drink. Lena looked at him and said no, she didn’t smile or show anything other than boredom on her face because she didn’t want to give the guy any hope that she was interested. She walked past him and started looking around the bar for Kara. Lena didn’t spot her anywhere by the booths or the dance floor so Lena began to check by the bar, but the crowds there were worse so she had to squeeze by clusters of people.

 

Then, Lena spotted Kara through the crowd. The angelic blonde was sitting at the bar nursing a drink looking a little sad, she had her phone in front of her and she kept checking it. Lena held back when she saw a handsome man with a trimmed beard and glasses approach Kara. Lena was curious on how Kara was going to respond so she stayed back and watched. She wasn’t close enough to hear anything but she could see Kara clearly.

 

The man approached Kara with an easy smile and offered to buy Kara as drink, Kara smiled then shook her head no and put her hand up for extra emphasis she wasn’t interested. The guy looked disappointed but nodded and walked away. Lena laughed covering her mouth then moved to go over to Kara when a surge of people cut in front of her and a woman with large breasts and red hair sauntered up to Kara. This woman slide right up to Kara, pressing her body against Kara’s and began playing with the blonde’s hair as she leaned in to flirt.

 

Lena saw this and could not stop the swelling of jealously that rose up inside. Usually Lena was not a jealous person but when it came to Kara she was very territorial, even when they were “Just Friends” Lena did not like having to share Kara. So to see this other woman flirt so openly with Kara pushed all of Lena’s attack buttons, she lost her patience and elbowed her way through the crowd just in time to hear.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m not interested.” Kara said.

 

“You just look so sad. Let me buy you a drink, you can tell me all your problems. I’ll make them better at least for tonight.” The red head said still leaning all over Kara.

 

“How many times do I have to say it? I’m not interested. Thanks but no thanks.” Kara said with frustration seeping into her voice.

 

“I’m going to keep my eye on you tonight. You will not be going home alone.” The red head said with a loaded look that angered Lena. Then she saw Kara roll her eyes and go back to her drink. Lena relaxed and smiled, that was the Kara she knew and loved.

 

Lena walked up to the opposite side of Kara then leaned in over Kara’s shoulder asking in a voice that imitated the previous woman’s voice, “Hey Sexy, can I buy a lonely girl a drink?”

 

“How many times do I have to say no?” Kara said irritated. She swung around in her seat to face this new person with a heavy frown on her face only to have that frown instantly vanish into a bright happy smile when she saw it was Lena standing there with a mischievous smile.

 

“Lena!”

 

“Hi Kara. I hope you don’t mind. I asked your sister where to find you.” Lena said, her smile only getting bigger the longer she looked at Kara.  Their eyes locked and held; it was like they were the only two in the room.

 

“I’ve never been so happy to see anyone, ever. I thought coming here tonight would help distract me but it’s been a disaster. I am very glad to see you. When did you get back?” Kara asked.

 

“A couple of hours ago.” Lena replied. She was amazed by how little negative tension there was between them compared to the last time they saw each other face to face. There was tension there but now it was different, it felt electric and exciting instead of heavy and full of dread. Kara was genuinely happy to see her and it was clear by the twinkle in the blondes clear blue eyes and big smile that stayed on her lips the whole time.

 

“Hey, do want something to drink?” Kara asked and all Lena had to do was nod and Kara waved the bartender over. Kara ordered Lena a drink and another round for herself, and then Kara leaned over to Lena asking. “Hey, after we get our drinks can we go someplace and talk?”

  
“Yeah. I’d like that.” Lena said.

 

Kara smiled, her eyes speaking to Lena all by themselves. Kara reached down and grabbed Lena’s hand and Lena immediately entwined their fingers holding on tightly to Kara’s hand which only made Kara smile more. They waited for their drinks and after they received them Kara told the bartender to put it on her tab. Lena waited for Kara to show her which way they were going and when Kara pulled her through the crowd to the opposite side of the bar to a stairwell marked “ **Employees Only** ”. Lena was hesitant until a person who worked at the bar simply nodded at Kara as Kara went through the door and took Lena up a stairwell that was apparently the roof access. In a moment they were out outside on the roof of the bar. They could hear the music from inside but at a much more background level so they could talk without having to shout.

 

Up on the roof, Kara kept hold of Lena’s hand and pulled her over to a small platform in the middle so they could set their drinks down only then did Kara let Lena’s hand go. They both took a step away from each other to relieve a little of the tension between them.

 

“Have you come up here often?” Lena asked looking around. The rooftop was peaceful and clean. The sky was clear with the moon out making it rather romantic. Lena slowly drifted back toward Kara as she repeatedly reached for her drink taking sips from it then setting it back down.

 

“Just to help install the bar’s satellite dish a little while back. I didn’t think you’d want to go out to their smoking area or to the parking lot. I thought this would give us a little more privacy.” Kara said. The blonde seemed nervous she kept fidgeting with her hands until she finally slid them into her jeans pockets. Kara was dressed in jeans, dark shoes and long sleeve black V-neck shirt with her hair down. Lena thought she looked so good, sexy when she pulled the sleeves up half way like she was right now.

 

“You were right and this is perfect. Thank you.” Lena commented. She took a moment to take a big swig of her drink before setting it back down. She noticed that Kara was rocking back and forth on her heels and staring at her feet.

 

“Lena, I’m sorry for not telling you I was Supergirl earlier. I was wrong for not telling you. I should have trusted you. I know that.” Kara began with her eyes still on her feet; it was like she had been rehearsing it for days. Lena interrupted her with a soft touch on the arm, getting Kara to look up at her. Lena stepped closer to Kara so they were just a hand span apart.

 

“Kara, thank you for the apology, but you don’t have to keep apologizing. I understand why you felt you needed to do that for so long. I would have done the same regardless of my feelings for you. Self-preservation is very strong in both of us and I won’t fault you for it. All I ask is moving on from this point forward we have real honesty between us.”

 

“Real honesty?” Kara asked looking for clarification from Lena.

 

“Well yes, I can’t have my girlfriend lying to me. Now can I?” Lena said it as a matter of fact and it took Kara full count of five to catch on. And when she did her eyes went wide and her mouth went from a surprised O to a very large happy smile. Kara reached out grabbing Lena by the waist with excitement lifting her up momentarily as she asked.

 

“Did I just hear that right?”

 

“Depends, Kara Zor-El, will you go on a date with me?” Lena asked biting her bottom lip out of nervousness. She was watching Kara’s face carefully for every emotion and Kara wasn’t hiding anything, not her excitement, not her joy or her stunned happiness.

 

“Yes but on one condition.” Kara said suddenly getting very serious.

 

“What condition is that?” Lena asked confused. She thought they were on the same page and now Kara was going to pull a condition out on her. What was going on? Lena looked away frowning and missed Kara trying very hard to clamp down on the smile trying break free on her face.

 

“My condition is: I’ll go on a date with you only if you say yes to officially be my girlfriend. I love you Lena Luthor and I don’t want to waste a moment of it without you. I feel like we were both robbed years of being together first by losing our memories and then by dancing around each other. I don’t want to miss out anymore. You’re too important.”

 

Tears of happiness welled up in the same moment laughter spilled out of Lena. She shook her head then smacked Kara playfully on the arm. “You really had me going there for a second!”

 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena holding her while staring lovingly into her Lena’s eyes as she asked, “What do you say Lena? Want to give this another shot?”

 

While staring into Kara’s eyes Lena reached up with both hands clasping Kara’s face and gently pulling her close until they were breathing each other’s air. The tension rose as Kara leaned in just so until their lips were barely touching. Lena moved her head enough to her lips against Kara’s ever so gently before kissing her softly. Kara gripped Lena’s jacked pulling her closer and kissing Lena back just as softly. So much was said in those soft kisses, promises were given as well as confessions of love in each one. Lena kept kissing Kara as she slowly ran her hands up until her fingers were up in Kara’s long tresses.

 

That first kiss they shared after getting their memories back had been rushed and full of lust and pent up desire. These kisses were slow, reaffirming, and so full of love and longing. Lena could not remember the last time she had gotten such satisfaction from simply kissing someone but this was reminding Lena how great it can be. These slow soft kisses were turning Lena on and waking up parts of her that had long ago fallen asleep.

 

Lena broke the kiss and pressed her face against Kara’s as she whispered in the blonde’s ear. “Yes Kara. I definitely want to give us another shot. I love you too.”

 

Kara wrapped her arms all the way around Lena hugging her and started kissing Lena’s neck. Kara started kissing her way up Lena’s neck and back to Lena’s mouth and they started kissing deeper. Downstairs a new song started to play, its rhythm caused Lena to pull back and ask.

 

“Kara dance with me.”

 

“What right now?”

 

“Yes. Please?” Lena asked.

 

“For you anything.” Kara replied and pulled Lena into a slow sway as they only halfway listened to the lyrics of Rihanna’s “Love on the Brain.” 

 

“ ** _Don’t stop loving me, loving me. Don’t quit loving me, loving me. Just start loving me, loving me. And babe I’m fist-fighting with fire. Just to get close to you. Can we burn something babe? And I run for miles just to get a taste. Must be love on the brain. That’s got me feeling this way, feeling this way. Must be love on brain, yeah. And it keeps cursing my name, cursing my name. And no matter what I do. I’m no good without you. And I can’t get enough. Must be love on the brain._** ”

 

As they danced on the roof top Kara pulled Lena in for another deep long kiss. They soon forgot about the music playing, to them there was only each other under the moonlight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
